Un long été
by Squisse
Summary: TRADUCTION, l'été qui suit la cinquième année de Harry promet d'être bien différent des précédents, particulièrement quand Snape répond à un appel à l'aide COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi…tout est à JKR et l'histoire est à Mirriam Q Webster...et moi ben...j'ai la traduction !

Spoiler tome V

--------------

**The Long Summer**

1

Harry était toujours en état de choc lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture à Privet Drive. L'Ordre du Phénix venait de menacer les Dursley ! Il avait du mal à y croire. Il traîna difficilement sa valise à l'intérieur de la maison de sa tante. Il venait juste de la porter de l'entrée vers le bas des escaliers quand son oncle lui prit la valise des mains et la poussa dans le minuscule placard sous l'escalier.

« Maintenant est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Nous voulons bien débuter la journée demain matin. »

« Prêt ? » demanda Harry quelque peut consterné.

« Oui prêt », dit Vernon méchamment « Nous allons à Majorque demain matin pour des vacances bien méritées. »

« A Majorque ? » Harry cligna des yeux comme un hibou « tous ? »

Les questions fusaient dans son esprit : l'emmenaient-ils aussi ? Est-ce que l'Ordre était au courant de tout ça ? L'oncle Vernon coupa alors le cours de ses pensées :

« Non mon garçon, _nous_ allons à Majorque. _Toi_ tu restes ici et tu gardes la maison. Ca sera plus facile pour toi pour rester en contact avec ces tarés que nous avons rencontré à la gare. » Vernon ricana juste à l'air surpris qu'avait Harry « Maintenant montes et descend nos bagages mon garçon. Je veux que tout soit prêt pour demain matin. »

------

Ce soir là, la tante Pétunia cuisina un somptueux repas. Avec le peu que Harry était autorisé à avoir, il n'aurait pas pu s'étouffer. Il ne lui était jamais apparut que les Dursley le laisseraient derrière eux pendant qu'ils partaient en grandes vacances. Il continuait de penser que son parrain n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, mais il se rappela alors que Sirius était mort, et que s'était en grande partie de sa faute. Tout cela l'empêcha de manger.

« Tu as finis mon bébé ? » la voix horriblement sucrée de la tante Pétunia le coupa dans ses pensées « Vas te coucher maintenant mon chou, nous voulons être tranquilles et reposés pour notre voyage demain. » Dudley lança un regard malveillant à Harry et se dandina jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour regagner sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon avaient décidé d'avoir une conversation avec leur neveu sur ce qu'il aurait à faire pendant qu'ils seraient en vacances. Ils avaient préparé une longue liste de corvées dont il aurait la responsabilité. Des choses comme tondre la pelouse et désherber le parterre de fleurs étaient attendues. Harry fut légèrement plus surpris de voir « laver le lave-vaisselle » et « ramoner la cheminé ». Quand il regardait par dessus la liste, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon lui disaient ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il ne devait par faire : « Ne touche pas à la voiture, ne laisse pas les inconnus entrer, n'invite aucun de tes monstres d'amis, de plus ne touche à rien de ce qui nous appartient et ne casse rien. » Comme il s'y attendait, s'était surtout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Harry se demanda comment il allait faire les corvées s'y ne devait toucher à rien.

« Maintenant ! » l'exclamation soudaine sortit Harry de sa rêverie « Va au lit ! Et fait attention, pas de bruit ce soir ! Nous avons besoin de repos ! »

« Oui, tante Pétunia. » Harry se traîna en haut des escaliers, suivit de près par l'once Vernon qui claque la porte et la verrouilla dès que Harry fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre. L'oncle Vernon était si avide d'enfermer son neveu qu'il coupa le talon d'Harry avec la porte.

-------

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée pendant laquelle il avait rêvé que Cédric et Sirius se tenaient face à lui et le regardaient avec des yeux tristes, Harry fut réveillé par la tante Pétunia ouvrant sa porte et sifflant « Nous partons maintenant » dit-elle « lève toi de ce lit paresseux, et fait tes corvées. Et fait attention à bien suivre les règles ! » Elle claqua la porte derrière elle mais ne la verrouilla pas.

Harry s'étira et se retourna écoutant les bruits du départ des Dursley flottants au dessus de l'escalier puis traverser la porte. Bientôt, il entendit claquer la porte d'entrée et la voiture démarrer. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir un taxidisparaître au loin. Il ressentait une sorte de liberté. Les Dursleys étaient partis. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

C'était un agréable sentiment. Il décidé de se lever et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Peut-être qu'il regarderait la télévision avant de commencer ses corvées. Il s'habilla lentement et erra jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit du pain et des œufs.

Il s'arrêta alors. Il y avait peut de nourriture dans le frigo. Effrayé, il se tourna vers les placards et les ouvrit. Ils étaient aussi peu remplis. Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il aurait dû savoir que s'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il n'avait pas d'argent moldu pour acheter plus de nourriture, et même s'il en avait, il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas y aller. Il était coincé. Alors qu'il était assis, il se demanda ce que les Dursley avaient fait d'autre dont il n'était pas au courant. Il pensa qu'il devrait mieux manger quelque chose. Après tout, qui savait pour combien de temps sa « famille adorée » était partie. Comme il était assis pour manger, il alluma la télévision de la cuisine.

La première chaîne qui apparut diffusait un programme pour enfants, il changea donc de chaîne. Ou plutôt, il essaya de changer de chaîne. Les chiffre continuaient de défiler et l'écran grésillait. Il semblait que l'oncle Vernon avait éteint le câble. Qu'avait-il éteint d'autre pendant que sa famille était en vacance ? Comme pour répondre à cette question, l'image que diffusait la télé vacilla et disparut et le ronflement de réfrigérateur s'apaisa en silence. Avec un affreux sentiment, Harry se dirigea vers l'interrupteur de la cuisine et l'abaissa et le remonta quelques fois.

Rien ne se passa. Désespérément, il courut jusqu'à l'évier et ouvrit le robinet. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que, pour le moment du moins, l'eau marchait toujours. Il pensa que cela resterait ainsi car la tante Pétunia voulait qu'il arrose ses fleurs tous les jours.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il avait peu de nourriture et aucun moyen de la cuisiner. Son oncle et sa ante étaient partis en grandes vacances et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand ils rentreraient. Harry décida qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Mais qui appeler ?

----------

voilà pour le premier chapitre ! le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! alors byebye !


	2. Chapter 2

**Un long été**

**Disclaimer** : comme vous vous en doutez, rien est à mi, tout est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à Mirriam Q Webster.

**Spoiler** tome V

**Remerciements** : merci à **Underphoenix**, **DarkServilus**, **Onarluca** et **Jenni944** pour leurs review ! et pour répondre à la question d'Underphoenix, non je ne pense pas que ça soit un slash.

The long summer 2

Qui appeler ? A qui pouvait-il demander de l'aide ? Harry réfléchit à ces questions pendant un long moment. La première personne à qui il pensa fut Sirius. Merlin ! Ce que son parrain lui manquait ! Il avait attendu d'être seul pour être réellement affligé. Bien, pensa Harry, je suis seul maintenant. Le jeune sorcier autorisa sa tête à chuter en avant et cogner la table. Tous ses amis lui avaient dit que ça n'étai pas sa faute, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Si seulement il s'était retenu de regarder dans la pensine de Snape. Si seulement il avait prit l'Occlumency plus au sérieux. Si seulement il avait fait confiance à Snape. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, la personne qui l'avait toujours recherché était morte. Sa faute. Ces pensées se répétaient encore et encore dans le cerveau d'Harry, tel un refrain sans fin.

Comme le soleil continuait son voyage quotidien dans le ciel, il se mit à briller au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine sur le dos d'Harry. Avec le courrant coupé, l'air conditionné s'était arrêté. Bientôt, Harry commença à remarquer que non-seulement il avait faim, mais qu'il avait également très chaud. Ce fut cette prise de conscience qui le tira finalement de sa stupeur.

Bien, se dit-il, si je ne peux pas appeler Sirius, il y a toujours un grand nombre de personnes qui auront la bonne volonté de m'aider. Peut-être que le professeur Lupin pourrait venir, ou Mrs Weasley. Courant à son bureau, il prit un papier et un crayon. Il s'assit pour écrire sa lettre, mais il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Désolé de vous déranger, mais je me trouve dans l'impossibilité de m'occuper de moi ? » marmonna Harry à haute voix. « Je ne pense pas ». Soupirant, il posa le crayon et commença à réfléchir.

Le réfrigérateur, pensa-t-il, maintiendrait la nourriture au frais pendant quelques temps sans électricité. Il ne pouvait pas la cuisiner car la cuisinière ne marchait pas non-plus. « A moins qui.. » commença-t-il, à moins qu'il utilise la cheminée. Ca serait bizarre, mais il pourrait faire semblant de camper ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais réellement campé, et pendant un bref moment, il se demanda si c'était amusant. Il décida finalement que c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait cuisiner toute la nourriture du réfrigérateur et la ferait durer aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Il se leva précipitamment et dévala les escaliers. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine et qu'il commença à sortir de quoi cuisiner, il vit qu'il y en avait beaucoup moins que ce qu'il avait cru au départ. Il y avait quelques choses qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité, comme la sauce Worcestershire ou bien encore un demie bouteille de ketchup qu'il trouva dans la porte. Mais aussi quelques fruits et du fromage qui semblaient décidément discutables, et il ne pouvait pas réellement les cuisiner. Il s'affaissa un moment, mais il se redressa alors. Je dois juste le faire, se dit-il fermement.

Rassemblant tout ce qu'il était capable de sauver, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'en face. Prudemment, il commença à faire un petit feu puis, après s'être assuré qu'il brûlerait de façon régulière, il retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques poêles.

Cuisiner au dessus du feu était très différent que de cuisiner avec une cuisinière, et également différent des cours de potion. Pour une chose, il devait tenir la poêle lui-même au dessus du feu avec une main ; il ne voulait pas voir sa tante en colère à propos d'une poêle brûlée quand elle rentrerait. En tout, la manœuvre était plus difficile et fatigante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Cependant, il continua, son obstination de Gryffondor faisant surface, mais aussi car c'était la seule façon qu'il voyait pour continuer sans demander d'aide. Il pouvait s'imaginer ce que Snape dirait à propos de ça, comment le précieux garçon-qui-a-survécu avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui à chaque problème qu'il rencontrait. Quand il eut finit de faire frire les divers morceaux de viande et les œufs qu'il avait trouvé, Harry emmena prudemment les poêles à la cuisine et les déposa dans l'évier. Il enveloppa ensuite la nourriture et l'entreposa dans un des meubles vides. A partir de maintenant, il se sentait plutôt affamé, mais il savait qu'il devait se rationner, et se résolu donc à boire un verre d'eau et sortit pour désherber et arroser le parterre de fleurs de Pétunia.

Un peut avant que la nuit tombe, Harry se traîna avec lassitude à l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait très faim, il en avait mal au ventre, mais il ne voulait pas encore manger. Il prit donc un autre verre d'eau et se traîna ensuite jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour aller se mettre sous la douche. L'eau lui fit du bien et soulagea ses muscles lui permettant de se libérer de la tension qu'il avait inconsciemment accumulé tout au long de la journée. Malheureusement, cette tension semblait être la seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout. Alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur de la douche, Harry ferma l'eau. Il se sécha et se hissa jusqu'à son lit complètement épuisé.

Après une autre nuit agitée remplie de rêves chargés de culpabilité, Harry se réveilla pour une journée ensoleillée et déjà chaude. Soupirant, il s'étira et atteignit ses lunettes. Quand il les eut glissées sur son nez, il jeta un coup d'œil à la cage d'Hedwig. La chouette blanche vnait juste de revenir d'une nuit de chasse et le regarda en clignant des yeux de fatigue vers lui. Elle hulula doucement puis entra dans la cage et mit sa tête sous son aile pour faire une sieste pour la journée.

Harry alla à la salle de bain et prit un verre d'eau du robinet. Il versa soigneusement l'eau dans le bol au fond de la cage de fer. Il caressa la tête d'Hedwig et lui dit : « Au moins tu peux étendre tes ailes cette année ma fille. C'est une bonne chose. ». Il trébucha jusqu'en bas des escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit quelques fruits et regarda la liste que sa famille lui avait laissé. Il vit qu'aujourd'hui, il pouvait laver la voiture et tondre la pelouse. Il continuait de se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour ramoner la cheminée, et la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient qu'ils le fasse.

Oh, bien, pentsa-t-il, il ferait mieux de commencer. Il travailla toute la journée, et le soir, il prit un peut d'eau et du fromage. Il était revenu plus tôt que si sa famille avait été à la maison, il put donc prendre une douche. Mais s'ils étaient là, l'électricité ne serait pas éteinte.

Cette nuit fut aussi torturée que les autres, et le lendemain, il était aussi fatigué. A midi, il s'arrêta quelques minutes et réalisa que 'était le troisième jour depuis que l'Ordre avait rencontré son oncle à la gare. Il avait une lettre à écrire-à moins qu'il veuille qu'ils lui cassent le cou, et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Après avoir envoyé Hedwig avec un bref mot disant que tout allait bien à Privet Drive, Harry décida qu'il devait faire un calendrier de telle sorte à ce qu'il n'oublie pas le lettres. Il sombra bientôt dans une interminable routine : travailler, manger un peu, essayer de dormir, et tous les trois jours écrire à l'Ordre. Il essayait d'être toujours occupé, mais parfois, l'apathie s'emparait de lui et il s'allongeait simplement sur son li, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Harry continua de cette manière pendant environ deux semaines. Puis, un jour, il passa s journée au jardin. Quand il se leva, tard le soir, il alla à l'intérieur de la maison, mangea ce qu'il lui restait de nourriture, et tomba de sommeil, affalé sur la table. Ce que Harry ne réalisa pas, c'était qu'on était le troisième jour, le jour où il devait écrire à l'Ordre.

---------

Au quartier général, à Grimmault Place, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient très inquiets car ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'Harry Potter. Remu Lupin, normalement calme, faisait les cent pas en face de la cheminée de la cuisine pendant que Molly Weasley, assise à la table, jouait avec la poignée de sa tasse de thé. Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, dévoué à combattre Voldemort, leur parlait de la cheminée :

« Vous n'avez pas eut de nouvelles de lui aujourd'hui ? »

« Non monsieur de directeur, pas un mot. » répondit Molly.

« A dire vrai », dit Lupin « je suis nerveux ; ses lettres ne sonnent pas vrai. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas. Et l'été dernier, ses moldus l'avaiet enfermé dans sa chambre ! Mrs Figg a également dit qu'elle avait vu Harry, mais qu'elle n'avait vu aucun des Dursleys. Je pense que nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un. » il se tourna vers la cheminée « J'aimerais y aller et le ramener. »

Vous et Molly, Tonks et Maugrey, allez-y et jeter un œil sur lui. Ne le laissez pas vous voir. Si tout va bien, laissez le là bas un peu plus longtemps. Sinon… » Il fit une pause « …sinon, ramenez-le. »

« Oui monsieur » Alors que les flamme dans la cheminée revenaient à leur couleur normale, les deux quittèrent la cuisine. « Je vais chercher Maugrey et Numphadora. » dit Remus.

« D'accord. Je vais juste faire savoir à Arthur où nous allons et ramener quelques balais. » répliqua Molly.

« Bien, on se retrouve ici dans quinze minutes. » hochant la tête, les deux disparurent pour accomplir leurs tâches. Exactement treize minutes et demi plus tard, les quatre sorciers disparaissaient dans la nuit pour Little Whinging, Surrey.

-----------

Voilou pour le deuxième chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer **

Disclaimer : les persos sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Mirriam Q Webster, donc tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ben...la traduction.

Spoiler tome V

Réponse aux review :

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Underphoenix :** merci beaucoup ! et puis ben...voilà la suite !

**Onarluca :** merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir (bien que je ne sois pas l'auteur de l'histoire) voilà donc le troisième chapitre !

**Eliza :** contente que cette fic (qui je le rappelle n'est pas la mienne) te plaise, et voilà la suite!

**Petite Grenouille :** c'est trop gentil (mais c'est pas mon histoire)! merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! (tu verras bien si Harry a des problèmes pour avoir caché ça à l'Ordre)

**Jenni944 :** tu veux parler du fait que Snape réponde à un appel à l'aide ? Je n'ais jamais précisé l'appel de qui. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**Edge :** pour l'appel à l'aide, pareil que pour Jenni944, je n'ais pas précisé de qui lui demandait de l'aide. Mais ton hypothèse était une bonne idée. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre !

**Louvegrise :** Merci pour tareview trop gentille ! C'est vrai que l'auteur a eut une bonne idée d'exploiter le coup des lettres. Pour les questions que tu te pose eh bien tu as la suite dans ce chapitre ! voilou !

A Long summer 3

Les maisons le long de Privet Drive étaient toutes éclairées, sauf le numéro quatre, qui était complètement sombre.

C'était une nuit brumeuse. L'humidité semblait les étouffer alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue, et c'était pour cette raison que les fenêtres des maisons étaient ouvertes pour tenter d'attraper la brise. Le son des rires, des télévisions et des radios flottaient dans toute la rue, mais le numéro quatre était silencieux.

Ce fut légèrement déstabilisant pour les quatre personnes qui regardaient la maison. C'étaient comme si la maison était hantée par quelques sortes d'esprits malveillants. Mais Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonks étaient des sorciers et des sorcières complètement adultes et parfaitement entraînés, et plus que capables de s'occuper d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent donc soigneusement de la maison et jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Rien ne bougea à l'intérieur.

Prudemment, ils approchèrent de la porte de la cuisine et l'un d'eux murmura : « Alohomora » qui causa le déclic du verrou qui s'ouvrait. Maugrey entra le premier dans la cuisine, tenant sa baguette devant lui. Quand tout le monde l'eut suivit, il y eut un autre chuchotement « lumos » qui cette fois eut pour cause de faire apparaître un point lumineux au bout de leurs baguettes. Alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux, ils virent une fine silhouette avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés effondrée sur la table. « Harry » souffla Molly alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers lui. Mais elle fut stoppée par le bras tendu de Fol-Œil.

« Attend, ça n'est peut-être pas lui. »

« Alastor » Tonks roula des yeux « je doute qu'un mangemort ferait tout pour ressembler à Harry juste pour piquer un somme sur la table de la cuisine. »

Remus partit devant : « Allons voir le reste de la maison. » Hochant la tête, les trois autres le suivirent. Ils avancèrent silencieusement à travers la maison, montèrent les escalier et ouvrirent les portes des chambres. Celles des Dursleys étaient fermées à clef, mais après un rapide charme d'ouverture, elle se révéla vide.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry fit frissonner Remus quand il se tourna vers celle-ci. Cette fois, pensa-t-il d'un ton venimeux, elle était ouverte. Pas comme la dernière fois où ils avaient due venir le chercher. Molly se glissa également à l'intérieur, prenant une nuance cramoisie quand elle vit les nombreux verrous à l'extérieur de la porte.

La fenêtre située en face de la porte était ouverte, et une ombre grise la traversa, hululant doucement. « Salut Hedwige. » La chouette mordilla les doigts tendus du loup-garou. Puis, elle hulula encore et s'envola, traversa la porte et vola soigneusement jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Les adultes la suivirent en parlant doucement entre eux :

« On dirait bien que ses moldus sont partis sans lui. » dit Maugrey.

« Oui » approuva Molly, « comment peuvent-ils le laisser ici ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix percée par l'indignation.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Lupin en soupirant « Hedwige a l'air d'être en bonne santé, peut-être qu'Harry a juste oublié de nous écrire. »

« Ca ne ressembla pas à Potter. » grogna Maugrey.

« Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas » dit Molly avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

Tonks dit soudainement : « J'ai faim. Vous pensez qu'Harry m'en voudrait si je prenais un en-cas ? » Elle se rua à l'intérieur de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Eh ! » s'exclama-t-elle « La petite lumière n'est pas venue quand j'ai ouvert la porte ! »

« Utilise ta baguette ma chérie. » dit Molly d'un air absent, ne prêtant pas réellement attention à la jeune sorcière maladroite.

Soudain, Remus se raidit : « Je viens juste de me souvenir d'un cours d'étude des moldus à Poudlard, à propos du ronflement de l'éckeltricité. Nous devrions être capables de l'entendre. » Tous firent silence pendant un moment, écoutant. Ils n'entendirent rien.

« Bien, il y a une manière plus facile d'être fixé. » dit Tonks sur un ton plein d'une fausse bravoure. Elle se dirigea vers le mur et enclencha l'interrupteur. Rien ne se passa. Elle recommença plusieurs fois. Toujours rien « Peut-être qu'il a fait sauter un fusible » couina sa voix incertaine.

Une horrible pensée commençait juste à leur apparaître quand une voix fatiguée dit :

« Tonks, j'espère vraiment que c'est toi. »

« Harry ? » demanda Remus.

"Lumos" dit Maugrey. Il regarda Harry et remarqua son étrange pâleur et les traces sombres sous ses yeux.

« Eh, les gars » la bouche d'Harry forma un sourire alors que ses yeux restaient sombres.

« Harry, mon vieux, je crois que tu as fait sauter un fusible ou quelque chose comme ça. L'interrupteur ne marche plus ainsi que la lumière du frigo. »

Elle le regarda prudemment alors que Harry disait « Oh » d'un ton neutre.

« Peut-être devrions-nous vérifier les circuits dans la cave. » continua-t-elle.

Harry se tortilla mal à l'aise. « Je ne pense pas que ça aidera beaucoup Tonks » dit-il en rougissant.

« Et pourquoi ça Harry ? » se renseigna doucement Remus.

« Parce que… » Harry retint son souffle puis soupira profondément et murmura rapidement : « Mon oncle a coupé le courant pendant qu'il est à Majorque. »

Aucune source d'éckeltricité ne marche dans la maison ? » la voix de Mrs Weasley augmentait dangereusement.

« Non, Ma'am » chuchota Harry.

« Harry, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » demanda doucement Lupin.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de moi. » dit-il les yeux rivés sur le sol. « En plus Dumbledore a dit que je devais rester ici un peut de temps pour renouveler mon sang magique. »

« Harry personne ici ne doute de ta capacité à prendre soin de toi. Et je pense sincèrement que le professeur » il accentua sur un ton légèrement honorifique « Dumbledore voudrait que tu reste ici seul et sans éckeltricité. »

« Nous devrions partir » grogna Maugrey « avant que les moldus ne remarquent notre présence. »

Les autres approuvèrent et Tonks dit : « Ca ne te dérange pas si je prend un en-cas Harry ? Je suis morte de faim. »

Harry vira au rouge, rivalisant avec la couleur de cheveux des Weasley. « Hem… » commença-t-il.

« Harry, il y a autre chose ? » demanda Remus.

« Eh bien, les placards sont un peu…hem…vides. »

« Je ne suis pas difficile Harry. » Tonks essaya de le rassurer alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte d'un placard. Elle s'arrêta stupéfaite quand elle regarda à l'intérieur. « Heu, Harry, je devine que tu ne plaisantais pas hein ? »

Les adultes étaient sous le choc. Harry Potter n'avait pas de nourriture. Un enfant avait été laissé dans une maison, seul, pour une période indéterminée, avec aucune nourriture ou courant. Il fallait le voir pour le croire !

« Viens Harry, nous partons ! » Molly attrapa sa main et dit aux autres « Nous partons devant. Vous, prenez les affaires d'Harry et rapportez mon balais. »

Après ça, Harry se retrouva bousculé hors de Privet Drive, et la dernière chose qu'il su fut qu'il était à Grimmauld Place, regardant le numéro douze qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Rapidement, Mrs Weasley l'emmena à la cuisine. Elle lui prépara des toasts et du thé et le regarda attentivement pendant qu'il mangeait. « Maintenant Harry », dit-elle alors qu'il finissait, « Tu monte dans la chambre que tu avais partagé avec Ron et tu vas dormir. Nous parlerons demain matin. »

« D'accord, merci Mrs Weasley. » murmura-t-il timidement. Elle hocha la tête maternellement alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine et montait les escaliers. Harry pénétra dans « sa chambre » et s'écroula épuisé.

En bas, Molly Weasley était toujours assise à la table de la cuisine. Quand elle entendit les autres arriver, elle leva brusquement les yeux et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et y lança une poignée de poudre. « Albus Dumbledore ! » appela-t-elle alors que les flammes devanaient vertes. Presque immédiatement, le visage sage et âgé apparut.

« Molly ! Attendez un moment, j'arrive. » un moment plus tard, l'imposant sorcier se baissait sous le manteau de la cheminée et pénétrait dans la cuisine de l'ancien Sirius Black.

« Molly, que c'est-il passé ? »

« Attendez un moment, que les autres arrivent. » Albus Dumbledore avait vu beaucoup de choses, mais une Molly Weasley furieuse et silencieuse était assez pour le rendre nerveux. Il la regarda prudemment.

« Harry est ici alors » se renseigna-t-il après un moment. Elle acquiesça. Il continua de la regarder. Le silence entre eux commençait juste à devenir inconfortable, quand les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Dumbledore observa le groupe ; le sintillement dans ses yeux vacilla par ce qu'il vit : l'agitation était toujours visible au travers de leurs mouvements saccadés. Quand ils eurent tous du thé, ou quelque chose de plus fort, et que Tonks eut sortit quelques restes du dîner de la boite froide, ils s'assirent à la table. « Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Ils l'ont laissé ! »

« Il n'avait pas de nourriture ! »

« Il n'avait pas de courant ni de pouvoirs ! »

« Il a été laissé seul Albus ! »

Ils continuèrent tous, criant de cette manière, avant qu'il dise finalement : « Assez. Si vous ne vous calmez pas, vous allez réveiller Madame Black, vous allez réveiller Harry, qui je crois, dors en haut ? » Il regarda Mrs Weasley.

"Oui » dit-elle « et il rattrape un sommeil bien mérité ! » Dumbledore leva un e main pour la devancer.

« Il n'est pas question qu'il retourne dans le Surrey ? » Ils le regardèrent tous fixement pendant un moment, et juste quand Molle allait encore une fois ouvrire sa bouche, il dit : « Bien, alors nous allons juste devoir lui trouver un endroit pour l'été. »

« Je serais heureux de le prendre Albus. » dit Remus.

« Non, j'ai besoin de vous envoyer ailleurs pour quelque chose, et de toutes façons, il serait trop facile de prendre l'avantage de la pleine lune. »

« Harry est toujours le bienvenue au terrier » dit la matriarche des Weasley avec indignation.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour rester ici tout l'été. »

« Alors où allez-vous l'envoyer ?'

« Je pense que je connais juste le bon endroit. » dit le vieux sorcier, ses yeux se remettants à briller. « Je reviendrais demain pour parler à Harry. »

Il avait su que Harry ne resterait pas bien longtemps avec sa famille, mais il s'en était occupé. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Pétunia Dursley, et il savait que certains membres de l'Ordre avaient eut une petite discussion avec Vernon. Il n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait de menacer les moldus, mais il n'approuvait définitivement pas que les moldus maltraitent Harry. Il soupira. A qui pouvait-il faire confiance pour s'occuper du garçon ? Minerva était occupée, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Aucun des autres enseignants ne pouvaient être dignes de confiance en ce qui concernait Harry, à part Severus, qui était un mangemort.

Severus. S'il pouvait le convaincre, il ferait un puissant protecteur pour le garçon. Severus pourrait dire à Voldemort qu'il essayait de le convertir. Peut-être, juste peut-être, cela pourrait marcher. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il pesa ses options, il prit une poignée de poudre et la lança dans la cheminée et appelé le maître des potions. Un moment plus tard, l'homme se tenait devant lui.

« Monsieur le directeur. » dit il pour le saluer.

« Severus, mon garçon, comment allez-vous ? Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous du thé, ou peut être une goutte de citron ? » les yeux du vieil homme étincelaient.

« Non monsieur le directeur, merci. Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ? Ou aimez-vous simplement exercer votre pouvoir pour m'appeler ici ? Merlin sait que vous ne le faites pas pour la compagnie. »

« Pourquoi Severus » répondit Dumbledore en riant « J'aime beaucoup votre compagnie. Presque personne d'autre n'est aussi respectueux. » l'homme sombre de l'autre côté du bureau ricana, quoi que sans l'habituelle somme de venin.

« J'en suis très heureux Albus. Si vous m'excusez, cependant, j'ai quelques potions à faire pour Pomfrey… » dit-il alors qu'il se levait de son siège.

« Restez encore un moment, s'il vous plait Severus. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous demander. »

Snape se rassit avec un air méfiant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me demandais si vous voudriez bien garder un œil sur quelqu'un pour moi. »

« Oh non Albus, » l'interrompit l'espion, « Je vous l'ais déjà dit, je ne vais pas assurer les fonctions de gardien dans le Surrey ! »

« Je n'allais pas vous demander de faire ça Severus. » Snape poussa un léger soupir de soulagement « J'allais vous demander de prendre Harry avec vous quand vous irez chez vous demain. » La demande frappa Snape plus fort qu'un Goyle de mauvaise humeur. Du rouge apparut sur ses joues, et disparut aussi vite.

« Maintenant, pourquoi ferais-je cela monsieur le directeur ? Le pauvre Potter n'est-il pas heureux dans le Surrey ? »

« Il ne peut y rester plus longtemps cet été Severus. » répliqua tristement le vieux sorcier.

« Qu'advient-il de Londres, ou du Terrier, pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester là-bas ? »

« J'ai bien peut qu'aucune de ces options soient réellement appropriées Severus. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda franchement Snape. Le ton patient que son employeur utilisait commençait quelque part à l'inquiéter.

« Parce qu'il n'y a personne au Terrier et Harry n'a sûrement pas besoin de se souvenir constamment de son parrain juste maintenant. »

« Ah oui, d'accord, » vint la réponse sarcastique « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le précieux Merveilleux Garçon se sentir contrarié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Severus » Albus fronçait les sourcils « Harry vient de perdre la seule personne qui l'aimait comme un parent. Et à moins que je ne fasse une énorme erreur, il est persuadé que c'est de se faute. Pouvez-vous vous empêcher de vous moquer de lui avec ça s'il vous plait ? » Snape grogna juste, mais le commentaire de Dumbledore le fit s'arrêter un moment. Ces moldus avaient sûrement du parler avec lui. Après tout, il vivait avec la sœur de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus ne pouvait imaginer aucune sœur de Lily ne pas être ouverte et affectueuse. D'ailleurs, Potter était un _petit garçon gâté_, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que s'il prenait le garçon pour l'été, il pourrait en faire quelque chose ? Et cela rendrait son chef content, toujours une bonne chose d'après Snape.

« Je suppose que si je le dois, je peux m'occuper de Potter pour quelques semaines de plus. Du moment, bien sûr, qu'il suive les règles tant qu'il est chez moi. »

« Je pense que c'est plus que raisonnable Severus. Je lui annoncerais la bonne nouvelle demain. »

Severus grimaça « Si c'est tout, monsieur le directeur » dit-il s'apprêtant à se lever encore une fois.

« Bien sûr, mon cher garçon. Bien sûr. Par tous les moyens, réjouissez-vous. »

Snape ricana alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

-----------

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les persos et tout le bazard sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

Spoiler : tome V

**réponse aux review !**

**Onarluca :** je l'ais traduis à merveille...wwwaahhh ! trop gentille ! merci beaucoup et en plus c'est vrai que l'histoire est trop bien ! la suite est là !

**Eliza :** une trad merveilleuse ? -se sent plus là- merciiiiiii ! et si tu as aimé le chap d'avant, je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer celui-ci ! Je ne pense pas que je vais l'abandonner, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette histoire !

**Underphoenix :** Stylé ? j'adoreta façon de qualifier cette fic ! ...tu penses bien...héhéhé...voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Petite Grenouille :** Oui, c'est en effet une bonne nouvelle pour nous tous...à part pour les deux concernés. Pour une fois que Dumbledore a une bonne idée (enfin...pas pour tout le monde), on va pas l'empêcher de la mettre en oeuvre voyons ! Et puis, il a bien raison de se montrer optimiste ! beau travail? merveilleux travail? ggyyaaahhh ! c trop gentil ! merci pour la review ! bisous !

**Edge :** héhé ! t'as vus ça un peu ! je pense que la plupart des gens sont tombés dans le panneau. Sev est pas très très content, je te l'accorde, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry a vraiment son mot à dire dans tout ça...la suite ici !

**Louvegrise :** je pense que j'ai lu ta review une dizaine de fois et suis restée sur le même page pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes...merci beaucoup ! tu vas voir, ce chapitre là est encore mieux ! et aussi, je suis UNE traductrice. Pour la tête d'Harry, le chapitre est ici !

**Lyly : **merci beaucoup, contente que l'histoire te plaise, et voilà la suite !

**Alanthia :** traduction exellente? merciiiiiiii ! très contente que ça te plaise ! et au passage, j'adore ta fic _On ne choisit pas sa famille Dumby s'en occupe_ (quel titre !). Je la trouve trop mignonne ! (je dérive un peu du sujet là non?) voilou le chapitre 4 !

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

Chapitre 4

Le jour suivant, quand Harry se leva et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine, il trouva le directeur de Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie, qui l'attendait. Mrs Weasley cuisinait et, dès qu'il fut assis, mit devant lui une assiette avec un tas d'œufs, de bacon et de toasts. Harry la regarda avec une certaine trépidation. Après tout, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé ainsi.

"Bonjour Harry" dit Albus Dumbledore.

"Bonjour monsieur" marmonna Harry entre deux bouchées d'œufs.

« Harry, j'ai bien peur que tu ne retournes pas à la maison de ta tante cet été. Je t'ais trouvé un autre endroit où aller » Harry regarda le directeur avec une certaine confusion, excité de ne pas retourner à Little Winging, mais se demandant où il pourrait être envoyé. Il ne pouvait rien s'imaginer d'autre que Poudlard ou le Terrier.

« Où irais-je monsieur ? » demanda Harry avant de prendre un autre morceau de toast.

« Le professeur Snape a accepté de te prendre en charge. »

Harry s'étrangla « Snape ? » hoqueta-t-il.

« Oui, tout ce qu'il te demande c'est que tu suives les règles. Et cela serait également une bonne opportunité pour travailler ton Occlumency. »

« Mais, mais, mais, » bredouilla Harry « et si Snape est appelé ? Et pour la liste de corvées que tante Pétunia a laissé ? » Harry cherchait la petite bête là, il le savait, mais il détestait Snape. C'était presque autant sa faute si Sirius était mort.

« Je suis sûr que tes corvées peuvent être oubliées » sourit le directeur « Severus dira à Lord Voldemort qu'il te donne l'opportunité d'étudier les arts sombres sans que je le sache. J'ose dire qu'il y croira, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » le directeur de Poudlard regarda Harry par dessus ses lunettes. Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il savait que Dumbledore faisait référence à sa tentative d'utiliser le doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Continue de manger Harry » dit soudainement Molly Weasley « le professeur Snape devrait bientôt être là. »

« Je n'ais plus vraiment faim Mrs Weasley. Je vais juste allé me laver et me changer pour être prêt quand il faudra que je parte. » Harry se glissa hors de la cuisine et monta les escaliers. « Snape ! » se dit-il avec dégoût.

Quelques moments plus tard, alors que Harry remettait ses affaires dans sa valise qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre quand il s'était levé ce matin, le son de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait juste d'arriver. Probablement Snape. Mrs Weasley confirma ses soupçons : « Harry, » appela-t-elle « descend mon chéri, le professeur Snape est là ! » Harry ferma sa valise et commença à essayer de la remorquer à l'aide d'une main pour descendre les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley parlait au professeur Snape, dans le hall, juste à côté des escaliers da la cuisine. Elle l'approcha avec un air déterminé, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il apprécie ses efforts, mais elle avait décidé qu »elle devait de toute façon lui parler. « Severus » dit-elle prudemment.

« Molly » reconnu-t-il

« Je veux juste être certaine que Harry mangera, n'est-ce pas ? Et prend bien soin de lui. Il n'est pas très…bien, juste maintenant. » elle le regarda attentivement. Il était apparent qu'elle aimait le garçon d'après la lueur maternelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

Snape roula juste des yeux : « Molly, » soupira-t-il, « je ne vais sûrement pas l'amener au Lord Noir, ni l'attacher et le suspendre par les pouces, bien que cela soit assez tentant. » Il jeta un regard vers la porte et se demanda où était ce garçon explosif.

Soudain, après une rafale de bruits de chute, il vit le garçon atterrir sur ses fesses sur le sol avec sa valise à ses côtés. Ca ,était pas un atterrissage des plus doux, et Severus marcha vers lui quelque peut concerné, bien qu'il avançait beaucoup plus calmement que Molly Weasley qui courut immédiatement vers lui.

« Harry » haleta-t-elle « est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien Mrs Weasley. » il semblait légèrement assomé mais néanmoins, il se releva.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé mon chéri ? »

« J'ai perdu le contrôle de la valise » dit-il, rougissant quelque peu et regardant ledit bagage.

Severus s'approcha et murmura : « Vous ne pouvez même pas descendre une valise hein Potter ? » Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard chargé de reproches. « Vous êtes prêt maintenant Potter ? Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer après tout. » dit-il sur un ton de fausse politesse.

« Je suis prêt. » dit Harry, levant le menton, le défiant silencieusement.

« Aussi longtemps que vous serez sous ma responsabilité Potter, vous vous adresserez à moi avec un respect convenable. Est-ce clair ? » son regard était dur.

« Comme du cristal, professeur Snape. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir pendant un long moment, puis se retourna « Venez. » ordonna-t-il.

Potter, remarqua-t-il, se tourna vers Melly et l'étreignit « dîtes bonjour à Ron et Hermione de ma part s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il « et à Ginny, et aux jumeaux aussi ? »

Elle hocha la tête et le fit avancer « Ne fait pas attendre le professeur Snape mon chéri. Et soit sage ! »

« Oui Mrs Weasley. » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Severus se tenait dos à la porte impatient. Potter attrapa la poignée de sa valise et une cage de fer vide et commença à les traîner.

Severus nota qu'il semblait se débattre légèrement plus qu'il ne le devrait, mais il sortit immédiatement cette idée de sa tête alors qu'il captait son attention : « Dépêchez-vous ! » dit-il d'un ton sec. Harry sursauta légèrement, très légèrement, car il se reprit bien vite, lui jetant un regard noir mais redoublant ses efforts. Bientôt, Harry et lui se tenaient à l'extérieur du numéro douze, et Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Dans un « pop », les deux disparurent.

Il réapparurent à l'extérieur d'une maison qui semblait vieille et très isolée. C'était une grande maison, manifestement appartenant au domaine d'une famille riche et modérément puissante, pourtant, après avoir mieux regardé, certains signes témoignaient que la famille était tombée depuis longtemps.

Le plus grand des deux commença à se diriger vers l'édifice assez impressionnant « Venez Potter, je n'ais pas toute la journée. » appela-t-il par dessus son épaule. Avec un geste de la main, l'énorme valise se souleva du sol et flotta derrière lui. Aussi amusant que cela pouvait l'être de regarder l'impertinent garnement lutter, Snape voulait emmener Potter à l'intérieur et établir les règles de son séjour. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions de la part d'aucune de ses…connaissances…qui pourraient très bien apparaître juste maintenant, et il avait pensé à plusieurs nouvelles techniques qu'il voulait tester, en plus de la liste de chose dont Pomfrey avait besoin et celle que le Lord Noir lui avait demandé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter de faire quelques potions de magie noire pendant un moment, en utilisant Potter comme excuse, bien sûr.

Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le hall d'entrée, Severus claqua des doigts. Instantanément, un petit elfe de maison vert apparut devant lui. « Cinder » il autorisa son visage à s'adoucir légèrement alors qu'il regardait la petite créature qui le connaissait depuis sa naissance. « Voici Mr Harry Potter. Met ses affaires dans une des chambres d'invité et vois si tu peux dresser deux couverts pour le déjeuner. »

« Oui maître Severus, monsieur. » dit l'elfe de maison claquant dans ses doigts alors que la valise de Harry se remit à léviter. Cette fois, elle suivit l'elfe de maison et les deux disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir sombre.

Soudain, le maître des Potions se tourna vers Harry : « Je pense que nous devrions instaurer quelques règles, pas vous ? Vous ne mènerez pas la vie dure à mon elfe, ni le distrairez comme vous le faite avec cette ridicule créature, Dobby. Vous me traiterez avec respect. Vous ferez ce que je vous dirai. Les cours d'Occlumency auront lieux de 9 heures à 11 heures les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Vous me le demanderez avant de quitter la maison. Vous n'errerez pas dans ma maison en mettant votre nez dans les choses qui ne vous regardent pas. » Harry qui avait rencontré son regard, rougit et dirigea ses yeux vers le sol. Il était évident que tous les deux se remémoraient l'incident de la pensine qui avait eut lieux plus tôt dans l'année. « Et Potter, » Harry leva les yeux, « quand vous ne serez pas avec moi, vous serez dans votre chambre. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver quelque chose de divertissant à faire. Venez. » dit-il d'un ton brusque, se dirigeant dans la même direction que l'elfe de maison et sa valise avait prise plus tôt. « Voici la salle à manger. Vous vous y rendrez et y mangerez au moisn deux fois par jour. Je ne veux pas de mélodrame de votre part Potter. »

Alors qu'ils passaient devant l'embrasure de la porte, Harry y jeta un coup d'œil furtif et aperçut une longue table dans l'élégante pièce. Ils continuèrent, et, après quelques tournants et un vol d'escalier, Snape s'arrêta et poussa une porte entrouverte. « Voici votre chambre. Veillez à ce qu'elle reste ordonnée ; Cinder ne nettoiera pas après vous. »

Harry entra avec un signe de tête. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur un bureau et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était dans les tons bleus. C'était simple, mais joli. Rien n'était abîmé ou bien tâché. C'était meilleur que tout ce que Harry avait put avoir auparavant. Il continuait de regarder autour de lui avec émerveillement.

« Si tout est satisfaisant, avec votre approbation, » une voix froide le coupa dans ses réflections. Harry se retourna pour regarder son professeur « le déjeuner est dans deux heures. Vous y serez. «

Il s'était retourné pour partir quand Harry dit : « Attendez, où serez-vous monsieur ? »

Snape ricana comme si la question d'Harry n'était pas sérieuse : « Je n'ais aucune raison de vous dire où je serais ; je n'ais aucune envie d'être victime d'une expression de votre sens de l'humour. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez demander à Cinder de me trouver.

Avec un dernier tourbillon de robes, Snape repartit vers le couloir hors de vue. Les joues de Harry rougissaient de colère, mais après un moment, il se retourna pour reprendre l'inspection de sa nouvelle chambre.

Un lit, étonnamment doux, un bureau, et une armoire composée de nombreux tiroirs. La valise d'Harry était posée au pied du lit. Harry l'ouvrit et sortit ses vêtements. Il semblait que apparemment il allait être ici pendant un bout de temps, il devait donc ranger ses affaires correctement. Alors qu'il le faisait, il songea à quel point cela semblait bizarre d'être entouré de tant de belles choses de la part de Snape, par rapport à toutes les autres personnes. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur cette question : il n'avait pas cherché à être dans cette maison. Mais il aurait encore moins voulu être dans la maison des Dursleys. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans un placard pendant dix ans, puis l'avaient déplacé dans une petite chambre remplie de jouets cassés, de livres déchirés, et de meubles dans un très mauvais état. Même à Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, les meubles avaient étés légèrement abîmés par les générations de sorciers-et-sorcières-en-formation qui les avaient utilisés, et il n'y avait aucune intimité. Même les toilettes abandonnés des filles étaient habituellement hantés par des fantômes où d'autres esprits.

Harry finit rapidement de tout déballer et était assis sur le lit, plongé dans ses pensée et traçant d'un air absent les dessins de la couverture, quand Cinder apparut sur le pas de la porte pour anoncer le déjeuner. Harry se leva et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à la salle à manger. Snape était déjà assis au bout de la table. Harry se demandait à quelle distance il pourrait s'asseoir sans avoir de problèmes, quand son professeur parla : « Potter, très heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous. » Harry pensa brièvement à être en colère, mais décida que c'était faire trop d'efforts et que de toutes façons, c'était vraiment du genre de Snape.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose de la maison lui rappelait fortement Sirius. Le garçon pouvait souhaiter que son parrain soit là, mais réfréna très vite cette pensée. Il n'était pas question de donner à Snape plus de « munitions ».

Les deux passèrent un repas plutôt calme. Severus regardant silencieusement la petite quantité que Harry mangeait. Bien, si le garçon voulait se rendre malade, qui était-il pour se mettre en travers de sa route ? Il le regardait alors qu'Harry se levait soudainement de table sans s'excuser. Honnêtement, le garçon n'avait-il aucune manière ? Bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait également changer cela. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet été ne soit pas productif, il sourit d'un air narquois et cruel. Embêter Potter était toujours amusant, l'avait toujours été, et il supposait que ça le serait toujours.

L'objet de ses pensées avait actuellement réintégré sa chambre. Snape n'était qu'un bâtard graisseux. Harry l'avait vu le regarder au déjeuner. Il détestait être fixé ainsi ; c'était très agaçant. Sans mentionner qu'il devait avouer que la maison de Snape était le seul endroit dans le monde sorcier où il était en sécurité. Après tout, il était le seul qui avait dit « manifestement la célébrité n'est pas tout « la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harry souffla et s'effondra sur le lit, réalisant qu'il était réellement fatigué. La matinée avait été plutôt agitée, et deux semaines de rationnement et d'un énorme tas de travail difficile avaient été au dessus de ses forces.

Harry marchait dans un couloir très familier. Pas encore ça, gémit-il. Après avoir ouvert une porte, il se retrouva dans la pièce avec le voile et l'estrade. Harry se dirigea tristement vers l'estrade.

Soudain, le voile commença à s'agiter, bien qu'Harry ne ressentait aucun vent. Une main le poussa sur le côté, et là, se tenait Sirius. Harry se précipita vers lui, mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant ses yeux froids et une main tendue lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Le voile bougea encore et Sirius fut rejoint par Cédric Diggory et Lily et James Potter. Harry se tenait juste là, il les regardait et ils le regardaient.

Finalement, Cédric ouvrit la bouche « C'est de ta faute. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry effrayé.

« Ta faute » répéta Sirius.

« Que nous sommes morts. » dirent Lily et James, parlant à l'unisson.

« Mais je n'ais jamais voulu vous voir mourir ! » protesta violemment Harry.

« Mais nous sommes morts. » répliqua James.

« Et c'est de ta faute. » déclara Sirius.

« Je…je suis désolé » bégaya Harry « Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez ! »

« Désolé n'est pas assez » proclama Cédric avec une expression effrayante

« Tu dois nous rejoindre pour nous prouver tes remords. » déclara Lily. Les quatre esprits avancèrent vers lui. Harry commença à lutter frénétiquement alors qu'ils le saisissaient et le traînaient en haut de l'estrade et essayaient de le forcer à aller au delà du voile.

« NON ! NOOOOOONNNN ! » criait-il.

« MR POTTER ! » le bruit soudain le sortit de son cauchemar et il se redressa haletant. « Mr Potter, devez-vous attirer l'attention même lorsque vous dormez. » les durs, mais calmes mots ramenèrent Harry à lui plus vite que les rugissements de son oncle ne l'avaient jamais fait. « Mr Potter » répéta Severus pour lui-même, voyant que le garçon semblait toujours assez désorienté.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé et cligna des yeux « Professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant pendant un moment ce que l'homme faisait à Privet Drive, quand tout lui revint en mémoire « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur. » dit-il alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière dans le lit. Snape resta juste debout à ses côtés pendant un moment. Harry se demandait si ça avait été la mauvaise réponse. Son oncle lui demandait toujours des excuses, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, se dit Harry. Il commençait juste à être nerveux quand son professeur se retourna et se dirigea vers le hall.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il le vit. Après quelques instants, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau. Puisqu'il en avait l'opportunité cet été, il devait au mieux commencer ses devoirs de vacances tôt. Ca serait mieux que d'attendre deux heures du matin pour changer.

Entre-temps, Snape se dirigeait vers son laboratoire privé. Il ferait mieux de commencer quelques potions de sommeil sans rêve s'il voulait avoir un peut de repos cet été.

Le dîner ce soir là fut très tendu. Encore une fois, Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le peut que mangeait le garçon. Au moment où Harry était prêt à se lever, Severus dit :

« N'avez-vous aucune manière jeune homme ? » grogna-t-il

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry

« Des manières jeune homme ! Votre oncle et votre tante ne vous ont jamais apprit aucune manière Potter ? » Severus s'empêcha difficilement de rouler des yeux.

Harry le regarda juste. Qui était-il pour parler de manières ? « Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait » dit-il finalement. Il savait dire monsieur et madame, il savait être calme et discret, et ne pas poser de questions.

« Bien » Severus fit une pause « Utilisez-les ! » Harry le regarda. Il se demandait ce que Snape voulait de lui. « Dites 'excusez-moi' » Snape soupira bruyamment.

« Excusez-moi professeur. » dit Harry en se levant de table et en partant.

Severus hocha la tête et le laissa atteindre la porte avant de dire encore : « Potter » le garçon s'arrêta « n'oubliez pas que nous avons un cours d'Occlumency demain. » le garçon hocha la tête et continua de marcher.

Snape se massa les tempes. Ce garçon était peut-être l'exemple le plus agaçant de tous les jeunes qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'ajouter à la liste des choses qu'il devait préparer cet été une potion contre le mal de tête.

------------

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! bon maintenant il faut que je vous prévienne que je part en vacance à perpette les oies et malheureusement pour moi là bas y a pas internet. J'essaierai de me débrouiller pour traduire au plus vite le prochain chap, mais attendez vous à trois semaines sans nouvelles. (nan nan nan ! pas taper !) désolée, j'essayerais de vite poster le prochain chapitre dès mon retour! voilouu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer **

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à Mirriam Q Webster.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** désolée pour le retard ! j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi mais bon, maintenant ça devrait être bon.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Onarluca :** Ben voilà, je suis revenue ! un peu tard d'accord, je suis désolée, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

**Seydrune the wolf:** dans tes favoris ? -contente- cool ! Pour ce qui est de Cinder, je pense aussi que ça viens de Cinderella. Je ne l'ais pas demandé à l'auteur mais je pense qu'elle l'a en effet fait exprès. Voilà la suite (un peu tard donc j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.)

**Draya Felton :** contente que tu aime bien cette fic, et voilà la suite !

**Underphoenix :**MERCIII !

**Jenni944 :** je sais, trois semaines c'est long...et je sais aussi que ça a été encore plus long, encore désolée pour tout !

**Petite grenouille :** pas de vacances...y en a qui ont pas de chance...et puis voilà de mes nouvelles ! (c'est pourri comme réponse, je sais... --)

**Louvegrise :** bien évidemment que la review précédente a été appréciée ! tu as déjà vu un traducteur cracher sur une review pareille ? ;p bon, sinon je peux très bien me passer du "madame la traductrice" (pitiéééé pas madaaaaammeee !) hem...bon, à part que là aussi je suis sur mon petit nuage à chaque fois que je lis ta review, je pense que Harry et Rogue n'ont pas à contredire Dumbledore (bien qu'en leur fort intérieur, nous savons tous qu'ils rêvent de l'étriper...) et puis bien sûr, me revoilà (un peut beaucoup en retard) en pleine forme ! yyyyyyyyyyééééééé ! -va prendre ses petits cachets roses-

**Eliza :**merciii ! c'est très bien les vacances d'abord ! wéé ! hem, bon, voilà la suite !

**Tadam :** Salut à toit aussi gentil reviewer ! très heureuse que tu aime cette histoire ! et mes vacances sont finies à présent (sniff..)

**Tama :** merci beaucouuuuuuuppp ! Pour tout et voilà la suite !

**Alanthia :** voui voui voui, j'aime beaucoup ta fic (je fais partie des personnes qui ne mettent pas souvent de reviews, désolééééeee. mais non, je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu est allée lire la version originale, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose ! merci encore pour ta review !

**Edge :** j'ai quelques petits mots à te dire : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !

**Angel :** merci pour ta review, voilou la suite !

Harry marcha jusqu'à sa chambre luttant pour ne pas montrer ses réels sentiments. Snape le rendait parfois furieux ! que pensait Snape, qu'il était stupide ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié que l'occlumency était demain. Vraiment ! Harry renifla.

Alors qu'il roulait des yeux, il vit une chouette blanche perchée au sommet de la cage sur sa valise. « Hedwige ! » s'exclama-t-il, oubliant sa colère. « Tu m'as trouvé ! Bonne fille ! » Il se dirigea vers elle. Prudemment, il souleva la cage et la posa sur le bureau où elle se réinstalla. Harry repartit vers sa valise et offrit un des délices pour hiboux qu'il avait gardé pour Hedwige.

Il s'étira et bailla. Comment pouvait-il être si fatigué à – il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge – neuf heures ? Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait même fait une sieste cet après-midi, bien qu'apparemment elle ne fut pas vraiment reposante, chuchota une petite voix dans son esprit. Depuis quand mérites tu de te reposer, demanda froidement une autre. « Assez ! » dit Harry à haute voix, ce qui fit pencher légèrement la tête d'Hedwige alors q'elle le regardait.

Il travaillerait juste encore un peu sur ses devoirs de vacances, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil. Avec un soupir, Harry posa son texte de métamorphose et un rouleau de parchemin en face de lui. Une heure et demie plus tard, il s'effondra sur le bureau, son front se tâchant de l'encre encore fraîche alors que la plume s'échappait de sa main laissant de longues traces en travers du parchemin.

Harry se réveilla lentement après une nuit de sommeil étonnamment reposante. Il s'étira et sourit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il vit l'horloge. Huit heures quarante-cinq ! Il avait quinze minutes pour s'habiller et trouver Snape. Harry fut habillé en cinq minutes. Il était à mis-chemin du hall quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où était son professeur de potions bien-aimé. Prenant une rapide décision, Harry opta pour la salle à manger. Si Snape n'y était pas, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quel-est-son-nom l'elfe de maison. Ash ? Ember ? Comment l'avait appelé Snape ? Ce fut juste au moment où Harry se souvint du nom de l'elfe, Cinder, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas non-plus si c'était un mal ou une femelle.

Severus Snape s'assit dans la bibliothèque et grogna. Faites confiance à Potter pour être en retard pour le premier cours. Severus renifla. Il voulait probablement faire quelque sorte d'entrée en grande pompe, se dit-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Neuf heures sept. Ah, mais le Grand Harry Potter était au dessus de toute considération tel la ponctualité.

Il aurait du venir avec une punition appropriée pour le gosse. Alors que son esprit déviait vers la plaisant perspective de ce que cette punition pourrait être, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Potter au visage rouge et haletant déboula dans la pièce. « Professeur Je- » commença-t-il.

« Ligilimens » murmura Snape dès qu'il eut sa baguette en main.

De la colère. Harry vit Sirius chuter, entendit Bellatrix rire. Il vit son oncle avancer vers lui, le visage violet de rage.

Le garçon Potter était à genoux, haletant quand Snape partit de son esprit. « Devrions-nous ré-essayer ? » s'informa-t-il malicieusement. Potter se remit sur pieds et fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette quand Snape invoqua le sort une nouvelle fois. « Legilimens ».

Il vit sa valise poussée dans un placard qui fut verrouillé. Il se vit lui-même traîné à l'intérieur d'une petite chambre désordonnée. Il vit Sirius le regarder, les yeux remplis de reproches.

Potter était de nouveau à genoux. « Allez Potter » gronda Snape « vous n'essayez même pas ! »

« J'essaye ! » dit Harry d'une voir entrecoupée. Il se releva à nouveau et sortit sa baguette.

« Legilimens ! »

Sa tante lui lançait une poêle à frire à la tête. Son cousin pratiquait la « chasse au Harry ». Cédric le regardait.

« Tarantallegra ! »

« Finite incantatem ! » hurla Snpae alors qu'il calmait ses jambes qui s'étaient mises à danser. « Bien, au moins maintenant vous vous défendez. » ricana-t-il. « Pas que cela soir grandement important » le visage d'Harry changea de couleur alors que Snape dit encore « Legilimens. »

Il criait sur ses amis, et ils le regardaient avec intérêt. Wortmail rampait sur le sol de la cabane hurlante. Sirius lui criait dessus.

Une minute, pensa Snape, Black, crier sur Potter ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Il fut assez occupé pour manquer le sort qui lui fut lancé : « Rictusempra ! » et qui arriva tardivement à ses oreilles.

« Finite Incantatem. » haleta-t-il, essayant de ne pas glousser comme une lycéenne « Amusant la façon dont nous revenons continuellement à votre parrain. » dit Snape avec des yeux observateurs.

« Laissez Sirius en dehors de ça ! » grinça Potter.

« Je ne l'y ais pas amené en premier Potter. » murmura-t-il un sourcil levé « Legilimens. »

Harry était furieux. Premièrement Snape l'avait attaqué au moment où il marchait, et ensuite il était trop énervé pour parler de Sirius ! Bien, si Harry ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, peut être qu'il pourrait manipuler les souvenirs qu'il voyait.

Il vit ce moment en deuxième année quand Ron et lui regardaient furtivement à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle « Il est peut-être mort ! » dit Ron avec joie. Troisième année il vit Snape en robe avec un chapeau-vautour sur la tête sortant majestueusement d'un placard de la salle des professeurs. Il vit Snape plus tard dans la même année, fumant et enrageant à cause de la fuite de Sirius.

Quand Snape partit cette fois, ils se tenaient tout les deux debout, haletant fortement. « Merci pour ce fascinant aperçut de votre opinion me concernant. » siffla Snape « il est onze heures. Sortez. » Harry était trop en colère pour protester.

Quand Harry fut partit, Severus était furieux. Tout l'intérêt de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vu était partit ; la seule chose à laquelle l pouvait penser était l'insulte que lui avait porté Potter. Sa rage était telle qu'il ne s'arrêta même pas sur la force que Potter avait du employer pour le manipuler dans ce sens. Très vite, le Bâtard Graisseux des cachots retomba dans la plaisante perspective de la manière de punir Potter.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui donner quelques tâches manuelles, comme du ménage ? C'était habituellement une très bonne punition pour les étudiants qui étaient arrogants comme Potter. Mais quelque chose persistait au fond de son esprit. Quelque chose à propos du garçon peut-être ? Bien, peut importe ; si c'était important, il y reviendrait plus tard.

Maintenant il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Potter n'était pas dans la salle à manger. Oh bien, si le gosse voulait bouder, Severus n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher.

Cependant, Harry était dans sa chambre, endormis. Curieusement, bien qu'il rêvait de Sirius, ça n'était pas un de ces cauchemars plein de culpabilité qui l'avaient envahis récemment. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait pénétré au 12 Grimmault Place. Il se souvenait du poids de l'air ; il se souvenait de la manière dont les ténèbres semblaient suinter de tous les murs et des piscines dans les coins inaperçus, pendant que tant d'habitants de ces mêmes maisons combattaient ces ténèbres en nettoyant et purifiant. Harry s'arracha de son sommeil plus tard cet après-midi, sachant exactement pourquoi la maison de Snape lui rappelait si fortement celle de Sirius ; le même sentiment d'oppression pouvait être trouvé ici.

Le dîner promettait d'être divertissant, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Snape, et sans aucuns doutes, aurait admirablement répondu à cette attente, sauf que Snape ne dîna jamais ce soir là. Approximativement quarante-cinq minutes avant que le dîner ne soit servit, Snape ressentit une brûlure familière mais loin d'être la bienvenue à son avant bras gauche. Prenant calmement quelques effets nécessaires, il dit à Cinder de servir Potter sans lui et courut à l'extérieur. Il transplana dès qu'il fut au delà des barrières entourant la maison de sa famille.

Quand il arriva, il regarda discrètement autour de lui. Il y avait un petit groupe ce soir. Cela ne rendant pas le mensonge plus facile. Ceux qui étaient présents promettaient d'être les plus malins, ou du moins les plus fanatiques des mangemorts de Voldemort.

Severus fit une rapide révérence et se fondit dans le cercle entourant le Lord Noir. « Mes fidèles ssserviteurs. » siffla celui autrefois connus sous le nom de Riddle. « Bienvenue. Quelles nouvelles avez-vous pour moi ? » sa voix était calme. Severus écouta attentivement les autres faire leurs rapports. Finalement, l'homme à la face de serpent se tourna vers lui « Sseverusss » fredonna-t-il « mon fidèle essspion. Quelles nouvelles ? »

« My Lord, j'ai été chargé de m'occuper de Harry Potter pour l'été. L'amoureux des Moldus pense que le garçon sera en sécurité avec moi. » c'était toujours mieux de commencer avec une petite partie de vérité, et ensuite construire le mensonge autour de cette solide fondation.

« Une grave erreur de sssa part. » siffla Riddle d'un air appréciateur. « Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas apporté le jeune Potter Sseverusss ? » A présent, sa voix était dangereusement tranchante. C'était comme si la lame d'un couteau parcourait lentement mais sûrement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Snape, créant de nombreux frissons, mais pas de sang.

« Pardonnez ma présomption my Lord, mais le garçon a exprimé un certain intérêt pour les Arts Sombres. J'ai pensé que peut-être il pourrait, avec un peut de temps et d'apprentissage, vous rejoindre. Il ferait un allié formidable. »

« Et qu'advient-il de la prophétttie Sseverusss ? »

« Elle a été faite par Trelawney my Lord. » Le dégoût était évident dans sa voix.

« Ah oui. Notre chère Ssybil. Quel dommage qu'elle ne sssoit pas plus sssouvent exacte. Et comment le gamin réagit à la perte de ssson parrain ? »

« Le garçon est très déprimé my Lord. Il boude constamment. Il ne se ravive seulement que pour parler de la manière de se venger sur Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Harry Potter est bien connu pour se glisssser dans la sssection interdite à Poudlard. » dit le Lord Noir contemplativement.

« Sseverusss » il semblait soudainement avoir prit une décision « tu sssolliccciteras le garçççon. Enssseigne lui pluss sssur les Arts Sssombres, mais ne vas pas trop vite. Sssoit pattttient avec l'enfant Sseverusss ; je ne perdrai pas cccette opportunité parccce que tu portes de la rancune contre ssson père. »

Severus n'avait pas réalisé que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait retenu son souffle, quand il le relâcha presque imperceptiblement. « Oui my Lord, » il courba la tête dans ce qu'il savait être une manière docile et convenable.

« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'y aller Sseverusss. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas effrayer le garçççon. » Severus fit une révérence et sortit du cercle. Il s'éloigna d'un pas majestueux, essayant d'entendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'entendit rien d'un quelconque utilité, cependant, alors qu'il transplanait, le commentaire de Voldemort « Tu ferais bien de sssurveiller tes arrières à partir de maintenant Bella » et des rires rauques de ses Mangemorts résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

A l'instant où il se retrouva à la maison des Snape ; Severus alla dans sa chambre et retira sa cape et son masque. Il se lava ensuite les mains soigneusement avec du savon et de l'eau et la plus forte de ses potions de nettoyage qu'il pouvait utiliser sans se brûler la peau.

Quand il eut terminé, il alla dans son bureau et ouvrit le plus haut tiroir de son bureau et en retira le double fond. Furtivement, il en sortit un petit miroir rond dont la face était ternie. « Dumbledore » murmura-t-il au miroir. Après un moment, le visage du vieux sorcier apparut.

« Severus » le salua le directeur. L'éclat bienveillant de ses yeux était partit, remplacé par un grand feu. « Vous avez des nouvelles pour moi? »

« Oui monsieur le directeur. » répondit Snape. L'espion relata alors les évènements de la soirée à son supérieur. Le viel homme hochait la tête occasionellement mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Albus » dit Snpae vers la fin de son récit « je ne suis pas vraiment certain que le Lord Noir ait entièrement accepté mes explications. Il m'a demandé de partir anvant la fin de la réunion. Il est possible que ja ne sois plus une source d'informations fiable. »

Dumbledore soupira lentement « Faites ce que vous devez faire Severus, je vous soutiendrai. Mais s'il vous plais, soyez prudent. Vous seriez grandement regretté si vous partiez, et pas seulement pour les informations que vous nous procurez. »

« Merci Albus. » l'austère Maître Des Potions inclina la tête « Je vous recontacterai quand j'aurais plus d'informations. » Dumbledore hocha la tête encore une fois et partit.

Silencieusement, Snape remit le miroir dans sa cachette. Il s'étira et soupira, peut-être qu'il pourrait aller à la cuisine et chercher Cinder. Elle pourrait probablement lui préparer quelque chose de léger. Comme c'était fréquemment le cas après une réunion avec ses propres défauts, Snape trouva qu'il était légèrement nauséeux.

Voilouu ! en espérant que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! avec la rentrée et tt...enfin bref, me revoilà ! hem...bon ok, réponses aux reviews !

**Onarluca :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Mais comment tu fais pour toujours être dans les premièrs à poster des reviews ? Bon c'est pas grave, voilà la suite !

**Underphoenix :** la voilà la voilà la voilà ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Et au fait, il parait qu'il faut que je te remercie d'avoir fait découvrir cette fic à Ptronille alors merciii !

**Ptronille :** voilà je lui ais dit merci ! la suite ? ch'sais paaaaasss...t'as été sage au moins ? lol, désolée pour le retard et merci pour ta review !

**Petite Grenouille :** alors j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci (moi c'est pas mon préféré et c'est en partie pour ça que je suis super en retard !), merci pour ta review !

**Jenni944 :** je pense que c'est certainement pas dans ce chapitre qu'il va l'apprendre...les pauvres (oui, je pense qu'ils sont tout les deux à plaindre...) merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Draya Felton :** oui c'est clair, moi aussi j'aurais aimé que Snape aille plus loin dans les pensées d'Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir. ...Quoi ! où ça des fautes ! j'ai pas le temps de relire tellement je suis en retard...se mord les doigts my god...si tu pouvais m'en informer please (si t'as le temps)... Merci pour ta gentille review !

**Louvegrise :** Aux anges ? parce que j'ai posté un chapitre ? contente lol. Oui, merci pour laisser le madame de côté...mais si tu veux m'appeler sensei tu as le droit. Quoi ? Tu veux pas ? (je déconne bien sûr). smile Comment je fais pour mes traductions ? Eh bien...y a des phrases qui viennent naturellement et d'autres que j'ai du mal à traduire parce que l'équivalent n'existe pas en français. Oui, j'ai un dico pour m'aider, je ne connais pas tous les mots et parfois un mot a plusieurs significations (mais ça j'imagine que tu le sais déjà...) Pour le reste...tu verras biieeeennnnn...yark yark yark...hem reprend le peu de contenance qu'elle est capable d'avoir voilà la suite et encore une fois désolée pour le retard !

Le lendemain, pour la plus grande joie de Harry et de Severus, n'était pas un jour où ils avaient cours d'Occlumency. Aucun des deux ne sentait vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir des rapports raisonnables avec l'autre. Par conséquent, ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée à s'éviter autant que possible. Harry resta dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs de vacances et à lire deux livres qu'il avait volé à Dudley qui n'avait jamais semblé le remarquer. Severus resta dans son laboratoire, préparant d'énormes chaudrons de potions pour n'infirmerie de Poudlard. La seule fois où ils se virent fut au repas, ou plus précisément au dinner, Severus ayant sauté le petit déjeuner et Harry le déjeuner. Au repas du soir ils firent comme si l'autre n'existait pas ; Severus parce que ses deux « supérieurs » voualient qu'il gentil avec Harry et il n'avait toujours pas décidé si oui ou non il voulait être un gentil petit subordonné. Peut-être qu'il pourrait juste continuer à l'ignorer pendant un moment. Harry se représentait ça comme un dragon qui dort, il était préférable de ne pas chatouiller un Snape qui dort.

Le jour suivant, au cours d'Occlumency, Snape lança des legilimens à Potter et Potter lança des sorts pour se protéger de Snape. Ce fut un cours remarquablement calme, mais Snapefut irrité de voir qu'il arrivait très facilemtn à s'introduire dans l'esprit de son étudiant. Il ignora cela autant que possible et dit simplement : « Peut-être que le Grand Harry Potter pourrait trouver un peu de temps pour pratiquer entre les leçons ? Encore une fois, nous savons tous à quel point il est occupé. » Harry était en colère mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à argumenter. Il était trop fatigué. Ces derniers temps, tout semblait l'épuiser, de plus, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir, il faisait des cauchemars.

Les choses continuèrent de la même façon jeudi, mais le calme ne s'attarda pas. Vendredi matin, pendant l'Occlumency, Snape dit à son élève sur un ton sec : « Vous entraînez-vous au moins jeune homme ? Oh, attendez, non. Le Golden Boy ne pratique pas, c'est indigne de lui. »

« Je le fais ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de toutes façons, hein ? » cria Harry en retour.

Snape renifla. « Vous faites des cauchemars qui vous font crier la nuit. Je peux m'infiltrer dans votre esprit sans même essayer ! Vous essayez de faire de vous une proie facile pour le Lord Noir jeune homme ? Parce que si c'est le cas peut-être que je devrais me tenir à l'écart et vous laisser ! »

« Etes-vous sûr que vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait » murmura Harry dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que cela est supposer signifier Potter ? » Siffla Snape vénéneusement.

« Juste que vous ne sembez pas faire du très bon travail en en seignant. Êtes-vous sûr que le coeur y est ? Ou peut-être que vous n'en avez pas ? »

« J'ai peut-être été trop indulgent Potter. Je vous ais dit de vous adresser à moi avec respect. Une certaine punition est à mettre en place je pense. »

« Punition ? » demanda Harry avec une étincelle nerveuse dans les yeux qu'il essayait vaillamment de cacher.

« Oui, punition » la voix de Snape était lente et basse, et sur son visage se répendait une joie malicieuse. « Peut-être que quelques travaux ménagers vous feront le plus grand bien. Je peux seulement espérer que cela construiera votre caractère non-existant. » le visage de Harry se détendit, ce qui déstabilisa Snape. « Du ménage je pense. Après le déjeuner vous viendrez avec moi dans un de mes laboratoires qui est quelques peut abimé. Une fois que vous aurez commencé, vous ne quitterez pas la pièce jusqu'à ce que je détermine qu'une portion raisonnable du travail a été faite. »

« Oui monsieur. » cracha Harry toutes griffes dehors. Pour qui le prenait Snape ? Tante Pétunia ? Essayant d'écarter la vision perturbante de Snpae avec un long cou et une machoire de cheval dans un pâle tablier couleur pêche, Harry sortit de la pièce d'un pas majestueux.

Il restait environ une heure avant le déjeuner, et ce fut difficile pour Severus de ne pas courir jusqu'au labo et de lancer deux ou trois sorts de saleté et quelques petits charmes pour bien faire adérer le tout. Harry savait qu'il devait faire quelques efforts pour se calmer avant le déjeuner, mais la vérité était qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait être en colère après Snpae. Cela lui redonna de l'énergis et le fit se sentir plus proche de Sirius.

Cependant, quand arriva l'heure du déjeuenr, ce fut un procès silencieux qui se déroula dans lequel la nourriture était plus avalée qu'appréciée et l'air crépitait animé par une magie durement réprimée. Il fut bien vite terminé. Snape se leva de table et se dirigea vers les sous-sols sans prononcer un seul mot. Harry était sérieusement contrarié, mais néanmoins, il ne suivit.

Harry vit bientôt que la pièce qu'il devrait nettoyer était de la taille du salon de sa tante. Trois des murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de différents pots, paquets et petits tiroirs pour d'autres ingrédients. Vers le quatrième étaient rangés des chaudrons et d'autres ustensiles. En plein milieux de la pièce, il y avait trois table qui étaient tachées et enduites d'un espèce de camboui seché. La pièce entière était recouverte d'un épais manteau de crasse, comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis de nombreuses années.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand. Snape voulait qu'il nettoie ça ? C'était atroce ! Notant l'air surpris et dégoûté de Potter avec une sorte de somre satisfaction, Snape saisit le garçon par les épaules et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fit un geste de la main et des ustensiles de ménage apparurent. Moldus, remarqua Harry. « Bien Potter, qu'en pensez vous ? » demanda Snape comme s'il solicitait son avis. Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, le professeur dit : « Je reviendrais jeter un oeil au dînner. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir quelque chose de conséquent à me montrer. » Snape tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

Le tourbillon de ses robes et la porte créa un énorme nuage de poussière, ce qui étouffa Harry et le fit tousser et éternuer pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry regarda la pièce et s'autorisa pendant un moment à se sentir surchargé.

Bien, aumoins je sais ce que je fais, se dit Harry sèchement alors qu'il tirait le col de son tee-shirt au dessus de son nez et fit un noeud derrière sa tête pour le faire tenir. Le bon côté des choses avec les anciens vêtements de Dudley, était qu'il pouvait les abîmer comme il voulait.

La première chose qu'il décida de faire fut de se débarrasser de la poussière. Harry dut utiliser une chaise pour atteindre le haut des étagères. C'était un travail sale et frustant ; à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir finit avec une étagère, une nouvelle se présentait. Il commença à bouillir de colère et se retrouva à être plus attenftif à son travail. Quand il eut enfin dégagé dégagé la poussière au point qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose, Harry décida que Snape avait probablement voulut l'humilier en lui faisant faire ce travail, et lui prouver qu'il était un bon-à-rien. Qu'est-ce qui le rendrait alors plus furieux que le succès de son élève ? Il décida qu'il le ferait si bien que ni Snape, ni la Tante Pétunia (une véritable reine en matière de chipotage) ne serait capacble de trouver un défaut à son travail.

Dès l'instant où Harry eut entièrement retiré la saleté solidement incrusté dans la première table, il prit conscience de combien le fait d'avoir un but le faisait se sentir mieux. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, il sentait qu'il avait un but, un objectif. Ca n'est qu'un répit de courte durée, lui dit une parie de son cerveau, mais tout de même, pensa-t-il, peut-être que ce répit lui rendrait plus facile la tâche de sortir de la dépression, de l'apathie et de la culpabilité qui le dévoraient.

Peut de temps après ça, Snape revint. Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Severus fut bouche-bée quand il vit tout ce qui avait été fait. La pièce était toujours dégoûtante, mais le progrès était impressionnant. A ce moment, Potter leva les yeux. Il ne semblait pas contrarié. Il semblait fatigué et des demis-cercles noirs étaient apparus sous ses yeux. « Venez Potter. Il est l'heure de dînner. »

Harry hocha la tête « Je vais d'abord aller me changer. » Severus pencha la tête en avant pour faire signe qu'il avait comprit et partit vers la salle à manger pour y attendre le garçon. Harry courrut jusqu'à sa chambre et se changea aussi vite qu'il le put. Il était vraiment affamé.

Snape fut encore une fois vaguement surpris quand il vit à quelle vitesse Harry revint. Harry fut assez effrayé quand il vit que non-seulement Snape l'attendait pour commencer à manger, mais qu'en plus il avait mit une énorme part dans son assiette.

Bien sûr, pensa Harry, après tout, il ne s'appelle pas Dursley. C'était censé être évident. Snape remarqua l'expression perplexe flottant sur le visage de Harry. L'enfant ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à ce qu'il l'empêche de manger, il n'était pas si cruel !

Il mangeaient en silence quand Harry dit : « Quand est-ce que je dois finir la pièce ? »

Snape le regarda un moment et dit : « Vous pourrez continuer demain après-midi. » Harry hocha brievement la tête avant de revenir à sa purée de pommes de terre. Snape le regarda enconre un moment avant de revenir lui aussi à son assiette.

Plus tard ce soir là, après qu'Harry soit retourné dans sa chambre, Snape s'assit et se mit à lire. Mais actuellement, il regardait fixement son livre, repensant à la journée qui s'était déroulée. Il était vrai que Potter était agaçant. Mais Snape était légèrement perturbé que le garçon ait réussit à le surprendre aussi fréquemment. Etait-il possible qu'il eut porté un mauvait jugement sur le garçon ? Harry Potter était-il plus que l'arrogant fils de l'arrogant James Potter ? Peut-être devrait-il prendre en compte de reconsidérer le cas du garçon. Bah ! Pensa-t-il. Je suis trop plongé là dedans. Potter est Potter, un gosse, tout comme son père, tout comme son parrain. Il se leva précipitamment, ferma son livre et le laissa sur la chaise. Il renvoya les restes de son thé à ma cuisine et alla se coucher en espérant que Potter dormirait pasiblement cette nuit.

En effet, Potter dormit calmement cette nuit, et très bien. Mieux que d'habitude. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentit assez bien reposé, ce qui le changeait définitivement des sentiments épuisants de la dernière fois. Harry sauta hors de son lit, et en peu de temps, fut habillé et se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Même Snape ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, se promit-il. Severus remarqua que le garçon avait l'air mieux que la dernière fois, puis il reporta son attention à son petit déjeuner et à son exemplaire de la Gazete du Sorcier.

Quand il eut finit de manger, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Ma chambre. C'est bizarre de penser à une pièce se trouvant chez Snape comme étant la mienne alors que chez les Dursleys, s'était toujours la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Très bizarre en effet, songea-t-il. Il sortit ses devoirs de vacances et allait s'installer au bureau quand il décida que, bien qu'il aimait la pièce, il s'ennuyait un peu de toujours voir les mêmes quatre murs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était ici et puisqu'il n'était pas enfermé, il pouvait aussi bien aller autre part.

Harry ramassa ses affaires et se rendit à la petite bibliothèque qu'il avait vue. Alors que la chambre était plutôt petite, la bibliothèque était assez grande. Harry pensa que certaines étagères devaient être enchantées. Il s'assit en face de la cheminée et commença à travailler. Une demie heure plus tard, la cheminée se mit à gronder, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Il recula juste à temps pour voir un homme grand et blond marcher hors de celle-ci.

C'était Lucius Malfoy.

Le choc dessiné sur le visage d'Harry Potter n'avait pas de prix : Lucius imagina qu'il aurait la même expression quand le Lord Noir le tuerait. S'il le tuait, pensa froidement Malfoy. Il semblait plutôt convaicu que Severus serait capable de changer le garçon. Lucius lui était plutôt septique. Et le fait que Severus avait toujours voulu essayer plutôt que de lui suggérer que son collègue Serpentard n'était pas du tout ce qu'il préntendait être. Encore une fois, quand un Serpentard avait-il jamais été ce qu'il prétendait être ? Malfoy haussa légèrement les épaules et dit : « Mr Potter. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Mr Malfoy ! » le garçon était bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » l'aversion était évidente dans sa voix.

Le garçon n'avait aucun tact, pensa Malfoy en reniflant, et il ressemblait à un gamin des rues à éduquer. Encore une fois, à quoi d'autre pouviez-vous vous attendre de la part de ce garçon avec ce qu'il avait eut pour mère. « Je suis ici pour voir votre mentor jeune homme. »

« Faut-il que j'aille le chercher ? » demanda Harry ve voulant pas être seul plus longtemps avec le mangemort.

« Non, e suppose qu'il sera là dans un moment. » il fit une pause « Comment se passent vos études ? »

« Assez bien » réponditprudemment Harry. Quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme lui disait qu'il ne faisait pas référence aus Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

« Avez-vous déjà appris quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant ? » demanda Lucius en ricanant légèrement.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses Mr Malfoy. » dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

A ce moment, Severus entra dans la pièce « Lucius ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Assez bien, merci Severus. J'étais juste venu pour te poser quelques questions à propos d'une potion... » souria-t-il.

« Ah, bien sûr Lucius. Bien que je dois admettre que je suis un peu surpris de te voir. » Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Allez Severus, ne sois pas bête, » répondit Lucius en relevant son propre front délicat, « tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'Azkaban me retienne encore très longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Surtout maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont rejoint notre Lord ? » A la pensé que Snape puisse être bête, Harry haussa également un sourcil.

« Si tu venais dans mon labo, je pourrais répondre à tes questions. » Lucius inclina la tête et les deux sortirent.

Harry resta assis encore un moment, réfléchissant à la conversation dont il venait d'être témoi. Ensuite, il rassembla ses affaires et retourna dans sa chambre.

Severus emmena Lucius dans l'un de ses laboratoires le moins sécurisé et répondit aux quelques questions que lui posa l'homme à propos d'un poison. Manifestement, toutes ces questions sans importance n'étaient qu'une excuse. Ce que Lucius avait réellement voulu faire, supposa Severus, était de savoir si oui ou non Harry était actuellement en train d'apprendre la magie noire. Et le garçon l'avait bien manipulé. Severus avait été quelque peu appréhensif quand il avait entendu au loin les salles qui lui annonçaient que quelqu'un venait d'arriver dans la maison. Il avait été horrifié de découvrir le garçon-qui-a-survécu assis dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas encore informé Harry de l'histoire qu'il avait raconté au Lord Noir. En vérité, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir de la visite aussi vite. Dieu merci le garçon n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il y parraissait et avait été capable de répondre aus qustions de Lucius .

Après que Severus eut réussit à renvoyer Lucius par la poudre de cheminette, il décida qu'il devait avoir une petite conversation avec Potter. S'était probablement une chance inestimable qu'il n'ait pas vendu la mèche. Et en plus, qu'est-ce que le gosse faisait dans la bibliothèque sans y avoir été autorisé ?

Severus se précipita vers la chambre de Potter. Il avait dit la chambre de Potter ? La chambre qu'il avait si gentillement et généreusement autorisé Potter à occuper pendant une brève période. « Potter » grogna-t-il, se tenant sur le pas de la porte de ladite chambre « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre présence dans la bibliothèque ? »

Le garçon eut la décence de rougir légèrement. « Je m'ennuyais. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'en voudriez de m'installer à la biliothèque. »

« Vous ne pensez certainement pas Potter. Votre ennui aurais pu nous faire tuer ! Mais encore, que pouvez-vous attendre de plus du Golden Harry Potter ? »

Harry serra les lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Snape ricanna en retour « Déjeunez et ensuite allez continuer votre ménage. » il fit une pause. « MAINTENANT ! »

Harry se bougea aussitôt. Etre coincé dans une maison avec un Snape légèrement contrarié était une chose, être coincé dans une maison avec un Snape sérieusement en colère en était une autre.

voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucouppour vos reviews !

**Onarluca :** merci bcp pour ta review ! et voilà la suite !

**Underphoenix :** ben voilà la suite !

**Petite grenouille :** tu vas voir, je préfère laaaarrrrgement ce chapitre là à celui d'avant ! merve encore pour ta review et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Louvegrise :** c'est dingue comme tes reviews me filent la peche ! j'y crois toujours pas ! tu pourras dire à ton subconscient que je l'aime beaucoup ! Perso, j'aime pas trop le chapitre d'avant, mais celui-là je pense que c'est un de mes préféré ! ahaaah, tu verras bien pourquoi ! Ensuite pour répondre à la question l'histoire est finie, la fic contient 15 chapitres (si je me souviens bien) qui sont (pour le bonheur des lecteur et au grand malheur de la pauvre petite traductrice) de plus en plus longs. voilààààà. Merci encore pour ta review et à la prochaiiiine !

Au moment où Harry entra dans la salle à manger, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop tôt pour déjeuner. En fait, cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il avait prit son petit déjeuné. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre et risquer de se cogner à Snape. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements ; ils étaient sans aucun doûtes les plus beaux qui pouvaient se trouver dans sa valise. Avec un signe de tête pour lui-même, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle à manger.

Il alla prudemment jusqu'au laboratoire qu'il avait nettoyé hier. Pendant un instant, Harry pensa à quel point cela pouvait être bizarre de la part de Snape, un homme habituellement méticuleux, de laisser un de ses laboratoires avec un tel désordre. D'un autre côté, l'homme ne semblait pas non-plus se laver les cheveux. Harry écarta ces deux pensées d'un haussement d'épaules, et remit son tee-shirt à la façon d'un bandit. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Tiens, ce tas de poussière en particulier pouvait-il faire penser à Snape ? Harry l'attaqua férocement.

Vers l'heure du dîner, Snape, qui avait sauté le déjeuner avec l'intention d'éviter Potter, prit conscience que cela faisait un certain moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler du garçon. Probablement devrait-il aller le chercher. Snape se frotta les yeux puis pinça l'arrête de son nez en signe d'exaspération. Cet idiot de gosse aurait pu les tuer tous les deux ce matin. Par chance, il n'avait pas demandé à Lucius de quoi il parlait. Encore une fois, c'était un des coups de chance de Potter. Il ferait mieux de parler de tout ça à Dumbledore plus tard.

Potter n'était pas dans sa chambre. Snape jura dans sa barbe. N'avait-il pas dit au garçon de rester dans sa chambre à moins qu'il soit avec lui ? Lui avait-il dit quelque chose ? Mais bien sûr, le précieux Harry Potter était au dessus des règles. De toutes façons, pourquoi s'inquiéter de choses aussi embêtantes et insignifiantes que des règles ? Donc si elles étaient censées le garder sain et sauf, Potter n'en avait pas besoin. Severus traversa sa maison entière, cherchant Harry et se plaignant intérieurement de ne pas le trouver.

Gosse ingrat.

Petit morveux inutile.

Severus avait atteint les sous-sols et était pret à abandonner quand il cru entendre du bruit. C'était comme si quelqu'un bougeait quelque chose. Si Potter était dans le labo, Snape se promit de le dépecer, avec ou sans Dumbledore et le Lord Noir.

Il fut donc choqué et sans voix quand il réalisa que non seulement Potter était dans le laboratoire _non-utilisé_, mais qu'en plus il le nettoyait et avait presque finit. « Potter, bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Snape avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Harry leva la tête et cligna des yeux avec méfiance. « Je nettoie monsieur. Comme vous me l'avez dit. » continua-t-il voyant l'air choqué sur le visage de Snape.

Severus se reprit rapidement et ricanna. Il se tinrent là tous les deux, silencieusement pendant un moment avant que Snape dise : « Il est temps d'allé manger Potter. Allez vous changer. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de porté de Snape, il couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Snape jeta un coup d'oeil au labo. Les tables étaient propres. Le sol avait été si bien balayé qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de le faire. La moitié des étagères étaient mpeccables. Il se rapela soudainement ce qui l'avait dérangé quelques jours auparavant. Comment, se demanda Snape, Potter a-t-il pu apprendre à faire ainsi le ménage ? Il se souvint de quelques retenues qu'il avait donné au garçon le faisant récurer des chaudrons. Quand Potter les avait finit, ils semblaient comme neuf. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention auparavant, mais à présent, il voulait une réponse à sa question. Pour l'instant, il ferait mieux de retourner à la salle à manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour dîner.

Quand il arriva, Potter n'avait pas encore commencé à manger. En fait, le garçon qui avait manifestement faim ne s'était pas encore assit. Sevrus le regarda un moment avant de s'asseoir et de se servir. Potter, remarqua-t-il, suivit rapidement son exemple.

Severus avait presque finit quand il soupira. 'Il n'y a pas de moments comme le présent' se dit-il. « Potter, j'ai dis au Lord Noir que j'allais vous enseigner les Arts Sombres. » le garçon hocha la tête comme s'il pensait que ça n'était pas surprenant. « Il est plus que probable que Lucius soit venu tôt à l'improviste pour s'assurer si oui ou non je disais la vérité. » Potter leva les yeux vers lui, mais hocha encore une fois la tête. « Il est également probable qu'il voudra revenir à un certain moment. »

« Comment allons-nous le convaincre que je les apprends, si je ne le fais pas réellement ? »

« Bien, » commença Severus, c'était une question plus intelligente que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, franchement, il s'était préparé à des questions comme « pourquoi » et « qui pourrais croire que lui, Harry Potter, se tournerait vers les Arts Sombres ». « Le Lord Noir a prévu que vous auriez besoin de temps et d'une aide délicate. Il se passera donc un bon moment avant que j'ai à lui dire que je vous les enseigne. Je suis d'abord supposé gagner votre confiance. » dit Severus d'un ton sec.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire narquois et lui demanda : « Et Mr. Malfoy ? Que devient-il ? Je ne serais pas capacble de lui répondre correctement s'il me demande des détails. »

Une autre question intelligente, nota Severus d'un air absent, il devait avoir utilisé son quota pour le mois. « Avec de la chance, Lucius ne reviendra pas. Je peux informer le Lord Noir qu'un mangemort que vous connaissez, et qui auparavant vous a attaqué vous et vos amis, me rendant visite rendra plus difficile la tache de vous convaincre de vous écarter du droit chemin qui a été tracé pour vous. » Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il regarda dans le vide pendant un moment semblant réfléchir. « Mangez jeune homme, avant que ça ne devienne froid. » grogna Snape le sortant de ses rêveries. Faites confiance à Potter pour ne pas pouvoir faire deux choses trop compliquées à la fois.

Peu après, Snape s'excusa et alla à son bureau. Il récupéra de sa cachette le moiroir qu'il utilisait pour contacter Dumbledore. Quelques instants plus tard, un visage familier se forma. « Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le vieil homme sage après avoir vu le léger froncement de sourcils de Snape.

« Lucius Malfoy nous a rendu visite aujourd'hui monsieur le directeur. En apparence, il est venu pour me questionner à propos de potions, mais il était évidemment là pour vérifier les progrès de Potter. »

« Et ? » l'invita Albus.

« Et il a réussi à trouver le garçon seul avant que je ne puisse le trouver. Heureusement Potter a réussi à ne rien laisser filer, Merlin seul sait comment. »

« Comment Lucius s'est échappé d'Azkaban ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Snape en soupirant. « Il a juste dit que ça n'était pas très difficile depuis que les détraqueurs ont rejoint le Lord Noir. »

« Ah, bien sûr. Et Harry n'a pas vendu la mèche ? Peut-être que vous avez sous-estimé le garçon Severus. »

Snape grogna : « J'en doute fortement monsieur le directeur. »

« Nous verrons Severus. En tout cas l'anniversaire d'Harry approche. Il aura seize ans le trente-et-un. »

« Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? »

« Cela serait peut-être approprié d'avoir quelque chose de spécial pour le dîner ce soir là. »

« Non monsieur le directeur, je n'organiserais pas de fête pour ce gosse gâté ! »

« Je ne suggérais pas une fête, » réprima doucement Dumbledore. « Je voulais simplement dire que peut-être vous pourriez laisser Harry choisir le dîner ou le dessert. »

« Bien, » Snape roula des yeux. « Peut-être s'il arrive à ne pas s'attirer de problèmes cette semaine. »

L'homme plus âgé fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je souhaite que vous laissiez s'en aller la rancune idiote que vous avez contre Harry. »

« Je suis assez conscient de votre opinion sur le sujet Albus. Et je préfererais ne pas en parler ce soir. »

« Une prochaine fois alors. Bonne nuit Severus. »

« Bonne nuit. » Snape resta encore assi pendant un moment. Ce vieil homme indiscret essayait toujours de faire en sorte que Severus pardonne à son précieux golden Gryffondor. Comment pourrait-il pardonner James Potter, ou Sirius Black ? Surtout après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ! Même leur mort le ridiculisait ; ils avaient réussi à reposer en paix pendant qu'il était forcé de continuer avec sa dérangeante et pénible existence. Et Potter, en tant que fils et filleul, était l'incarnation des deux réunis.

Severus exhala fortement et se leva. Il voulait une tasse de thé et lire un bout de son magazine de potions avant d'aller se coucher. Il aurait assez de temps le matin pour s'inquiéter de Potter.

Le reste du weekend se passa tranquillement et la semaine commença avec une nouvelle leçon d'Occlumency. Aucun des deux ne dit plus que ce qu'ils considéraient comme le stricte nécessaire, bien que Severus fit un commentaire sur les émotions répétitives d'Harry après avoir vu Sirius pour la énième fois. « Franchement Potter, je vois ce cabot si souvent que je ne saurais jamais s'il est mort. »

Naturellement, cela rendit Harry en colère et il se retrouva à récurer de son plein gré le laboratoire que Snape lui avait assigné. La salle fut parfaite quand il en sortit.

Severus remarqua la disparition d'Harry dans la pièce et s'y glissa peut après que Harry l'eut quitté pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Dire que l'homme était choqué était un euphémisme. Il avait craint que le garçon ne détruise quelques ingrédients ou se tue dans l'intention folle de préparer à Severus un poison. Il lui était cependant inconcevable qu'Harry Potter, arrogant, gâté chérit du monde sorcier, parfait Gryffondor, et golden boy d'Albus Dumbledore lui même se glisserais censément innaperçut et sans avoir été incité à le faire, dans une pièce abandonnée pour la nettoyer.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il devait y avoir quelques charmes sur la pièce pour cacher le désordre que le garçon avait réellement fait, mais un instant plus tard, cette conviction fut abattue par un sort de riposte. Le mystère environnant le garçon-Potter qui avait commencé à se former dans son esprit venait juste de grandir. Le sens de cette énigme devint plus profond au dîner, le garçon ne mentionnant jamais la salle ou son anniversaire.

Quand mardi arriva, Snape était absolument certain qu'il entendrait quelque chose à propos de l'arrivée des « vacances » de la part du garçon. La déception de cette prévision servit seulement à accroître l'inquiétude de Severus. Quans mercredi passa avec rien de plus qu'une demande de Potter pour savoir si oui ou non il pouvait utiliser son hibou, Snape lui donna une réponse affirmative et décida que le garçon complotait un sale coup.

De son côté, Harry savait que dans quelques jours arriverait son anniversaire, mais il voyait peu de raisons d'être exité à cette idée. Il se sentait plus concerné par les signes subtils de nervosité qui émanaient de Snape. Les années passées à vivre avec les Dursleys avaient appris à Harry à reconnaître les symptomes de la peur, tout d'abord lorsqu'il regardait Dudley battre toute personne étant plus petit que lui (pratiquement tout le monde) et plus tard quand il réalisa que son énorme cousin lui faisait peur. Le malaise du maître des Potions rendit Harry nerveux. Après tout, tout ce qui pouvait faire déguerpir le sang froid de _Snape_ ainsi devait être sérieux.

Après avoir écrit des lettres pour dire à Ron et Hermione que cet été se passait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas préféré passer trop de temps à Grimmauld Place, et une autre note pour Remus pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il avançait sur ses devoirs de vacance, ce qui incluait une révision des potions de base, Harry se changea pour aller au lit et s'effondra dans un sommeil légé et perturbé.

Jeudi matin, à l'aube, un cri perçant secoua le manoir Snape. Harry se releva dans son lit, haletant. Il était pâle et tremblait après l'horrible cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il essaya de se rassurer, que c'était juste un cauchemar et non une vision-induite-par-Voldemort, mais la pensée que son propre subconscient pourrait lui proposer les images qu'il venait de voir n'était pas particulièrement confortable. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il avait crié.

De l'autre côté, Severus Snape avait sauté hors de son lit, baguette en main, et avait parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Potter quand il réalisa que non-seulement il n'y avait pas de mangemort ou autres genre d'assassins dans la maison, mais qu'en plus il avait oublié sa robe. Il lança un accio et après l'avoir nouée fermement autour de sa taille, il continua son chemin le long du hall jusqu'à la chambre du garçon.

Potter, remarqua-t-il, était assit dans son lit, jouant d'un air absent avec un coin de sa couverture, et ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il entra dans la chambre. « Potter, » grogna-t-il, tirant violemment Harry de sa rêverie. Le jeune homme attrapa maladroitement ses lunettes alors que l'aîné continuait, « Je suppose que vous pensez que c'est drôle, crier comme ça et réveiller toute la maison ? »

« Non professeur. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Bien, parce que ça ne l'est certainement pas. Ne laissez pas cela se reproduire. »

« Ouimonsieur. » dit rapidemment Harry

Snape regarda le garçon un moment et demanda : « Vous avez besoin de contacter Dumbledore ? »

« Non, ça n'était pas ce genre de rêve. » Harry hésita avec ses mots et ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt comme si son esprit créait des images qu'il préférait ne pas voir.

Grincheux et peu généreux comme il se sentait en ce moment même, Snape invoqua une potion et la tendit à Harry. « Sommeil Sans Rêves, je ne souhaite pas me réveiller encore une fois à cause d'un bruit horrible. » Puis il tourna les talons et partit.

Harry laissa échapper son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloqué. Il avait été à moitié effrayé que Snape réagisse comme son oncle Vernon et commence à lui crier après et peut-être lui donne une gifle, ce qui était déjà arrivé. Bien sûr, il savait que Snape n'était pas Vernon ou Pétunia Dursley, ceux qui le traitaient horriblement bien sûr, mais une habitude d'été de prudence c'était affirmée, et Harry retrouva inconsciemment une respiration régulière.

Après un autre moment de réflexion, Harry reporta son attention sur la bouteille qui se trouvait dans sa main. Il enleva ses lunettes et les remit soigneusement sur la table de nuit. Il déboucha ensuite la bouteille et prit une gorgée. Il eut juste le temps de la reboucher et de placer la potion à côté de ses lunettes, et Harry tomba endormit et ne se leva que tard ce matin.

Harry dormit jeudi et passa une matinée tranquille lisant et dessinant. Snape lança à Harry un regard pénétrant aux moments des repas, mais autrement, il le laissait seul. Harry retourna dans sa chambre et fit quelques parties de solitaire avec le paquet de cartes moldus qu'il amait trouvé parmis les affaires abondonnées de Dudley. Il manquait la reine de piques et le sept de trèfles était presque déchiré en deux, mais Harry avait racommodé le paquet du mieux qu'il avait pu avec du ruband adésif et un joker qu'il avait trouvé dans une autre boite de cartes qui était mystérieusement vide. Harry se retrouva à penser à sa tradition annuelle de rester éveiller jusqu'à minuit ; c'était agréable d'avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, et de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Pendant ce temps, dans le laboratoire privé d'un Severus Snape, homme très désorienté qui préparait une potions complexe pour un loup-garou de sa connaissance. Ca n'était pas la potion qui le désorientait ; c'était cependant le fait que le lendemain on était le 31 Juillet, et Harry rafale Potter n'en avait toujours pas parlé.

Quand Snape eut fini la potion, il vérifia l'horloge moldue qu'il gardait dans son laboratoire ; c'était bien plus pratique pour la préparation des potions que n'importe quel objet temporel magique qu'il avait trouvé. Il était un peu avant minuit. Il nettoya son laboratoire et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Alors qu'il passait devant la porte de Potter, il remarqua que la lumière était allumée et il entendit plusieurs battements d'ailes. Curieux, il frappa à la porte.

Harry sursauta puis dit : « Entrez. » Normalement, il aurait lui-même répondu à la porte, mais il était en train d'essayer de ranimer un Errol extrêmement épuisé.

Severus ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta sous peu quand il compta pas moins de sept hiboux perchés à des endroits variés de la pièce. « C'est une chambre, pas une volière, » gronda-t-il, essayant d'utiliser le sarcasme pour masquer le fait qu'il avait été effrayé.

« Je sais professeur, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire forcé « Ils vont tous partir dans un instant, tous sauf Hedwige, c'est ça, » Il donna au grand hibou blanc une petite tape alors qu'il se redressait. Errol était toujours faible mais picora un peu dans la nourriture pour hiboux et l'eau qu'Harry distribuait. Après avoir abandonné leurs fardeaux et accepté de quoi se rafraîchir, les hiboux s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? » se renseigna Snape avec le plus dénué des signes de curiosité dans sa voix.

« Ils livraient juste mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. » Snape haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration, puis un autre quand il vit Potter assit en face d'une petite pile de lettres et quelques colis.

« C'est finit ? » demanda-t-il, « où dois-je m'attendre à une autre volée de hiboux à travers la fenêtre ? »

« Non, c'est tout. » dit Harry d'un air détaché. Il commença à ouvrir une carte avec sur le devant l'écriture d'Hermione, quand il remarqua que Snape le regardait ; intéressé malgré lui. Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape, puis il souria et émit un petit rire.

« Et peut-on savoir, je vous prie, ce que vous trouvez amusant ? » dit Snape d'un ton sec, indigné à ce qu'il semblait un refus et ridicule de la part d'Harry. « Bien, je viens juste de me rendre compte monsieur que depuis que vous êtes là aussi, ça pourrait officiellement constituer ma première fête d'anniversaire. » Harry lui fit un petit demi sourire, rougissant un peu, et reporta son attention à sa carte.

La bouche de Snape s'ouvrit presque d'incrédulité. La _première_ fête d'anniversaire de Potter ? Il plaisantait quand même ? « De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Snape.

« Des fêtes d'anniversaire monsieur, » cette fois le jeune ne leva pas les yeux. « Je n'en ais jamais eu une avant. »

« Ne mentez pas Potter. Je sais que vous avez eu des fêtes auparavant. »

Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment puis dit : « En avez-vous déjà vu dans ma mémoire monsieur ? » sa voix se refroidit. « Quoiqu'il arrive, je refuse de passer mon anniversaire à argumenter avec vous. » Il ouvrit d'un air résolut le paquet accompagnant la lettre d'Hermione. C'était un livre sur les aurors.

'J'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça intéressant' disait une note au début du livre. 'Il y a quelques personnes que tu connais. Vas à la page 278.' Harry le fit et vit James Potter et Sirius Black lui faisant des signes de la main avant de se retourner et de frapper un sorcier imaginaire avec plusieurs sorts. Harry sourit mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

Il ferma précieusement le livre et le plaça à côté de lui avant d'attraper la lettre de Ron. Il fit un large sourire puis alla ouvir le paquet qui incluait un gâteau de Mrs. Weasley et une boite de chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron. 'Jai le pressentiment vieux' disait une note 'que tu vas avoir une très bonne carte dans ce lot'.

Il eut également quelques crèmes canaries et une fausse baguette de la part des jumeaux qui lui avaient envoyé une lettre disant que les affaires prospéraient et que s'il voulait quelque chose à utiliser sur Snape (dure chance pour ça vieux) il ne devait pas hésiter à le demander, ça serait à la maison. Harry sourit d'un air narquois puis porta son attention au coli d'Hagrid qui contenait une boite de gâteau durs comme de la pierre, immangeables et fondants, et une autre photo qu'il avait trouvé d'Harry et de sa mère. Encore une fois, Harry sourit les larmes aux yeux. Il leva la photo et la regarda avec envie alors que sa mère roucoulait avec le bébé. Elle leva les yeux, lui sourit chalereusement et lui fit signe de la main.

Il sourit et prit la lettre de Remus. Elle lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que la mort de Sirius n'était pas de sa faute, Joyeux Anniversaire, et que Moony était impatient de le revoir. La prochaine lettre était sa liste de fournitures scolaires et qui comprenait un texte général sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui disait pas vraiment grand chose à Harry à propos du nouveau professeur. Elle contenait également un mot disant que les résultats de ses BUSEs arriveraient dans quelques semaines.

Harry bailla soudainement. Il avait eut un très bon anniversaire et était prêt à allé se coucher quand il réalisa que pendant tout ce temps, Snape l'avait regardé silencieusement. Il sembla pensif pendant un moment quand il se souvint d'une fête que Dudley avait fait une fois quand il écoutait par la grille de la porte de son placard. « Vous voulez du gâteau professeur ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Certainement pas à cette heure de la nuit. » dit Senerus avec un reniflement.

« Oh, bien, » dit Harry semblant légèrement déconcerté, aucun des invités de son cousin n'avait déjà refusé une part de gâteau. « Um, bonne nuit alors, monsieur. »

« Bonne nuit Potter. » il se retourna mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. « Joyeux Anniversaire. » il partit si rapidemment qu'Harry ne fut pas entièrement certain d'avoir entendu correctement.

« Merci, » dit-il finalement, juste au cas où. Il ferma la porte et alla se coucher. Severus entendit le remerciement juste avant de pénétrer dans sa propre chambre. Il s'arrêta, regarda derrière lui, puis alla également se coucher.

Bien qu'Harry n'eut aucun problème pour s'endormir, Severus se retrouva à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Il se souvenait continuellement de la question d'Harry, « En avez-vous déjà vu dans ma mémoire monsieur ? » la réponse était non. En fait, il n'avait presque pas vu de souvenirs joyeux dans la tête d'Harry, et tous ceux qui l'étaient avaient lieux à Poudlard. Peut-être que le directeur avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était temps de réévaluer Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu et l'extraordinaire-épine-dans-le-pied.

Quelques instants après en être arrivé à cette conclusion, Snape sombra. Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il ne voulait rien de plus que le droit de retourner dormir et oublier tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter. Malheureusement, c'était un jour d'Occlumency et il devait être prêt dans – quarante-cinq minutes !

Snape sauta hors de son lit et se pressa à sa routine matinale. Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, il se souvint de la décision qu'il avait prise plus tôt ce matin et grogna. Il supposa que la meilleur manière de commencer à connaître le garçon serait d'aller faire un tour dans ses souvenirs. Ca n'était pas comme si le garçon pouvait le bloquer, bien qu'il commençait à devenir expert lorsqu'il sagissait de le jeter dehors. Peut-être qu'à force, cela aiderait au mieux le gosse.

Ce matin là, au lieux de lui crier un legilimens avant qu'il ne se soit assis, Snape attendait Harry. C'était plutôt inhabituel et franchement perturbant. « Potter » commença-t-il, « le laboratoire a été plutôt bien nettoyé, » il fit une pause. « où diable avez-vous appri à faire ça ? » l'accent qu'il mit sur le mot « vous » indiqua clairement qu'il pensait que d'un côté, Harry avait triché.

Harry se raidit légèrement et dit : « Ma tante me l'a apprit. »

Snape ricanna : « La même tante que celle dont le chien vous a poursuit jusqu'à un arbre ? » Ca n'était pas une mauvaise idée de la part de sa tante, pour le ménage, pas pour le chien. Probablement, pensa-t-il, qu'il n'y avait rien de faux dans sa façon de voir Potter.

Il n'y aurait aucun mal à le vérifier n'est-ce pas ? Donner une petite information n'avait jamais fait de mal. D'ailleurs il avait pri la décision qu'il pourrait très bien le faire, même si c'était seulement pour que Dumbledore arrête d'être sur son dos. Le jeune-Potter continuait de le regarder.

Oh bien, « Legilimens » dit-il. Alors qu'il venait d'accéder à l'esprit du garçon, il commença à faire son chemin à travers les plus anciens souvenirs du jeune homme.

La première qu'il trouva fut le souvenir de la mort des parents d'Harry. Il en regarda la majeur partie avant de bouger. Il remarqua que l'esprit d'Harry passa naturellement aux détraqueurs ; apparemment, c'était ce qu'il considérait comme le pire de ses souvenirs. Snape sourit d'un air satisfait.

Maintenant, le garçon essayait de le jeter dehors. Vif, Snape l'évita et repartit vers les souvenirs les plus anciens d'Harry. Il vit les bribes d'un homme au visage violet, un garçon énorme, et une femme à la vois haut-perchée. Il trouva également des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs d'un endroit sombre et minuscule avec beaucoup d'araignées, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Il se préparait à y regarder de plus près quand Harry cria :

« Protego ! » Le lien fut romput.

Snape regarda le garçon qui haletait, agenouillé devant lui. Il était devenu bien pâle. Il leva les yeux et lui lança un regard furieux. « Sommes-nous à égalité maintenant professeur ? » cracha-t-il?

«Peut-être, » Snape haussa un sourcil. « Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez partir. »

« Merci infiniment. » ricanna Harry en retour les lèvres légèrement courbées.

« Manières Potter, » dit doucement Snape. Ca l'énervait quand Albus était calme avec lui, il supposa que ça marchait également avec Potter. Ce dernier grogna et partit. « Hmmm, » soupira Snape pour lui même en se dririgeant vers son labo. Il savait que Potter n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il avait vu, malgré le fait qu'il ait lutté, cela excluait donc la possibilité qu'il le dirigeait. En tout cas, la petite enfance de Potter n'apparaissait pas vraiment comme étant...satisfaisante. D'un autre côté, les souvenirs les plus anciens étaient toujours vagues. Il n'y aurait probablement aucun mal à creuser encore un peu.

Et en même temps, c'était toujours marrant de faire enrager Potter.

voilà ! à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et vraiment désolée pour avoir mit tant de temps à poster la suite !

**Onarluca :** merci pour ta revie et baahh...voilà la suite.

**Zaika :** ahah ! tu verras bien ! en tout cas merci pour ta review !

**Jenni944 :** oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le fait que c'est un gamin ! merci pour ta review et la suite est là !

**Louvegrise :** helloooo ! Quoi ? comment? Mais quel petit 'j'espère' à la fin du chapitre ? aaahhh celui là ! ben...on va dire que c'est pour faire parler les gens...t'en fais pas, je traduierai cette fic jusqu'au bout (nan nan ! ta fâche paaaass !) ! Et si on en est déjà à plus de la moitiée pour la traduction, je peux tout de suite te dire qu'au fil du temps les chapitres sont de plus en plus long alors ça revien un peu au même dans un sens (je me comprend mais je suis pas sûre que tu me cmprenne là...). Et puis...même pas vrai d'abord! j'suis même pas effrayée ! heu...mais évites quand même de te mettre en colère...c'est heu...mauvais pour le teint ! (ça je viens de l'inventer). Bon les délires des autres ne me dérangent pas du tout, vu qu'après je peux moi-même me taper plein de délires. enfin bref, passons aux choses "sérieuses" :

lol, tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Rogue s'en est ENFIN rendu compte (ça en a quand même mit du temps pou arriver au cerveau...) Le rêve d'Harry...bonne question. Pour te dire la vérité, j'en sais rien (ou alors je m'en souviens plus et les deux sont possibles.) Pour la punition...je pense que notre pitit Rogue national va être assez bien puni dans le prochain chapitre...mwarfarfarfarf...hem...désolée. Enfin tu verras bien --repart dans ses plans machiavéliques--

Bon, sur ceux merci pour ta review! à ce moment là je pourrais te ressortir : "mais moi j'adore lire tes reviews etc..." (c'est vrai en plus) mais là on en aurais pas finit avec ça bien que j'adore lire tes réviews et que...ouais bon d'accord j'ai rien dit...bon voilà donc la suite et j'espère aussi te retrouver dans le prochain chapitre !

**Eliza :** moi aussi je suis là pour la suite ! lol, merci pour ta review et là voilà la suite !

**Petite Grenouille :** oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le chapitre 7! C'est un de mes préférés ! mais on s'en fiche je pense alors encore merci pour ta review et voilou la suite !

**Angel :** voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

**Namyothis :** merci ! mais malheureusement ça n'est pas ma fic ! lol, mais c'est pas grave, merci quand même ! moi aussi j'aime bien les fics comme ça ! merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère te revoir bientôt et la voilà la suite !

**_IMPORTANT :_** je n'ais pas pu traduire les noms des plantes, mais je pense qu'ils n'existent pas (plantes magiques bien sûr)(si quelqu'un les trouve qu'il me le fasse parvenir, ça serait sympa -). Voilou ! bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre !

Harry fulminait. Comment osait-t-il ! Comment Snape pouvait-il oser fouiller ses souvenirs ainsi ! Comment pouvait-il oser ! Ses expériences personnelles n'étaient pas un livre qui se lisait de manière désinvolte pour ensuite s'en débarrasser ! C'était sa _vie_. Il se sentait violé et utilisé. Merci Merlin il avait le week-end entier avant son prochain cours d'Occlumency. Il voulait juste partir.

Mais où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir, bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque qu'il avait vu ou explorer la maison de Snape. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir dans sa chambre ou dans la salle à manger.

Qu'en était-il du laboratoire ? Il était vrai qu'il avait finit de le nettoyer, mais Snape ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner dans cette pièce. Et Snape ne semblait pas l'utiliser. Il ne s'en soucierais sûrement pas, et si oui, décida Harry, trop nul.

Harry rassembla quelques livres et se rendit à la petite pièce. Elle semblait bien mieux qu'avant, même s'il l'avait fait lui-même. Les pots en verre brillaient et les chaudrons luisaient. Il pouvait presque voir son reflet sur les tables tant elles avaient été polis.

Harry passa une matinée très agréable à travailler sur ses devoirs de vacances. Il avait déjà réussit à en finir la plupart cette année, ce qui changeait grandement, pensa-t-il. Un peut avant le déjeuner, il retourna à sa chambre et y déposa ses livres et ses parchemins sur son lit. Il redescendit à la salle à manger nettement plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Sa bonne humeur naissante s'évapora au moment où il passa la porte et vit Snape qui était déjà assis à la table. Le malheureux eut le culot de le regarder ! Bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de mal !

Severus regardait le garçon au moment où il entra. Il souriait mais ce sourire disparut brutalement quand il rencontra le regard de son aîné. Potter lui lança un regard noir qui, avec un peut de temps et de pratique, pourrait devenir quelque chose de bon.

Snape avait passé son temps entre le cours et le déjeuner à penser à Potter. Les souvenirs qu'il avait vu étaient incohérents et indistincts, presque inutiles, mais néanmoins intéressants. Les trois personnes qu'il avait vu étaient sans aucun doutes la famille de Potter, il en avait assez vu maintenant et durant les fois précédentes pour en prendre conscience. Bizarre qu'aucun d'eux n'aient un semblant de ressemblance avec Lily, mais peut importe.

Mais quel était cet endroit ? C'était suffisamment sombre pour devenir claustrophobe bien qu'il n'ait normalement aucun problème avec ce genre de chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Où était-ce ? Et pourquoi au nom de Merlin Potter en avait-il tant de souvenirs ? Il prévu de le trouver.

Cependant, pour le moment, il allait manger et apprécier le fait de préparer quelques potions d'été.

Mais durant toute cette journée et le jour suivant, Severus se retrouva à penser à l'endroit petit et sombre. Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit que Snape se souvint d'une ligne de lumière dans tout ce noir, presque comme une porte dans une pièce sombre. Mais sincèrement, l'endroit n'était pas assez grand pour être considéré comme une pièce, plus comme un placard. Pour quelques insondables raisons, Severus fonda cette froide pensée. Cependant, après quelques minutes, il fut capable de se convaincre que ça n'était rien, juste un mélodrame de milieu-de-la-nuit et si Potter se souvenait d'une _pièce_ sombre – et non un placard – ça devait être parce qu'il se souvenait de cette pièce assombrit avec tendresse. Peut-être qu'il s'y était caché pour éviter des corvées ou quelque chose comme ça. Oui, c'était ça, Potter, paresseux depuis son plus jeune âge. C'étant réconforté, Severus s'assoupit.

Harry se réveilla cette nuit d'un mauvais rêve. Il hésita à l'appeler cauchemar, surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'un cauchemar pouvait être. Le rêve avait été quelque chose comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir avant d'aller à Poudlard, mais il n'en avait pas eu de pareil depuis longtemps. Il avait rêvé qu'il était dans son placard et qu'il entendait des voix venant de l'extérieur.

Au début, c'était les Dursleys qui l'appelaient, se moquant de lui. Ils l'appelaient le monstre, lui disaient qu'il ne méritait pas la nourriture qu'ils lui donnaient. Ensuite, c'était Dudley et sa bande lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun ami, qu'il était top bizarre. Il pensait que ça n'était pas plus mal, merci mon dieu pour Poudlard, quand les voix changèrent encore.

Cette fois, les voix qu'il entendait appartenaient à Ron et Hermione. Ils lui disaient qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient perdu leur temps avec lui. Qu'il était bon à rien, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire correctement. Les voix lui disaient qu'ils étaient contents qu'il soit enfermé sous les escaliers car au moins, il ne pourrait pas contaminer leur monde.

Harry s'était éveillé les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut jusqu'au moment où il se souvint des lettres que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyé et repensant à la façon dont ils le harcelaient toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié, qu'il put convaincre ses yeux de se fermer et son cœur d'arrêter de battre comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et cela lui prit un certain moment avant qu'il ne se soit assez détendu pour se rendormir.

Le matin suivant fut remarquable au fait que Severus et Harry se montrèrent tout les deux au petit déjeuner. Severus était légèrement fatigué, mais après une tasse de café il commença à se reprendre et regarda autour de lui. Potter, remarqua-t-il, passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder dans le vide plutôt que de manger le toast qui était dans son assiette. Le garçon avait des marques noires sous les yeux et clignait tout le temps des yeux en regardant la nourriture devant lui comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant et qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse. C'était plutôt inhabituel. D'habitude, le garçon ingurgitait la nourriture aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant de partir pour faire autre chose.

Severus regarda le garçon pendant un moment. Il était plutôt pale ; il prit conscience un instant plus tard que le garçon n'était pas sortit depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il pouvait juste s'imaginer l'air qui flotterait sur tous les visages si Potter revenait à l'école avec une insuffisance de vitamine D. Il pourrait aussi utiliser quelques ingrédients des jardins qui se trouvaient derrière la maison. Peut-être devrait-il emmener le garçon avec lui. Le gosse inutile pourrait perdre son temps sur son balai, pendant que Severus faisait son travail. « Je sors aux jardins aujourd'hui. » déclara Snape.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda. Ce serais bien de sortir encore ; le coup de soleil qu'il avait eut plus tôt cet été avait depuis longtemps laissé place à un léger bronzage. « Qu'est-ce qui a besoin d'être fait aux jardins professeur ? » Peut-être que s'il était particulièrement utile, Snape le laisserait voler, songea Harry avec nostalgie.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Potter se portait-il _volontaire_ pour travailler ? « Je vais simplement aller cueillir quelques plantes qui poussent ici. Sprig prend bien soin de ces jardins. »

« Sprig ? »

« Mon autre elfe de maison. »

« Oh. » Le garcon fut silencieux pendant un moment. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide monsieur ? »

« Vous pensez que je suis incapable de me procurer les approvisionnements dont j'ai besoin Potter ? Vous pensez que vous pourrez faire un meilleur travail ? »

« Non monsieur ! » répliqua rapidement Harry. Ca n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Non ? » Snape se précipita sur la réponse. « Non, vous ne pensez pas que je sois capable de rassembler quelques herbes ? »

« Non, ça n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » protesta Harry

« Que voulez-vous dire alors Potter ? » dit Snape d'un ton acide.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide ! »

« Oh, vous êtes tellement arrogant que vous pensez que vos propres compétences me serraient indispensables. Je vois maintenant. » Snape hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire.

« NON ! » cria Harry exaspéré. « Ca n'est pas non plus ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste savoir si vous voulez que je vous aide ! Si vous ne voulez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé. »

« Bien, si vous me le proposez je suppose que je pourrais trouver quelque chose pour vous. » La voix de Sape était remplie d'une attention feinte, et il s'attendait entièrement à ce que Potter refuse.

« D'accord alors. » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Severus était soufflé. 'D'accord alors ?' Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Que Potter voulait travailler ? « J'aurais pensé que vous auriez préféré voler plutôt que de jardiner. » C'était plus une question vu la façon dont Snape la fit sonner.

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry. « Mais ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement de jardiner. » Il avait un air étrange sur le visage à ce moment qui disait au monde qu'il y avait un 'mais' relié à cette déclaration, « et j'espérais que si j'étais serviable je pourrais voler plus tard. Même si je ne peux pas, j'aimerais quand même sortir. » Harry n'avait pas réalisé combien il aimait sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en eut plus l'opportunité. Il ne pourrait pas aider en se demandant comment allaient les plantes de Tante Pétunia depuis qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé. Il espérait qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes ; Tante Pétunia le tuerait.

Snape regardait Potter attentivement. L'air bizarre que Potter avait quand il avait mentionné le jardinage n'était pas passé inaperçu, pas plus que celui pensif et légèrement inquiet qu'il avait à présent. « Potter, Je ne vais pas vous garder enfermé quand je sors, c'est tout simplement ridicule. Et quand avez-vous jardiné ? En cours de Botanique ? » Il ricana. A part pour une punition, il doutait grandement que Potter se serait salit les mains.

« Je m'occupe du parterre de fleurs de ma tante quand j'y suis. » dit-il d'un air absent.

« Volontairement ? » dit Snape incrédule.

« C'est une de mes corvées, » dit Potter.

Corvées ? Harry Potter avait des corvées ? « Vous en avez d'autres Potter ? »

Harry le regarda soudainement. « Oui, j'en ais d'autres. Pourquoi le demandez-vous professeur ? » Ses yeux se plissaient suspicieusement.

« Je suis surpris que _vous_ puissiez être demandé pour travailler, c'est tout, » dit simplement Snape. La réponse sembla satisfaire Potter alors qu'il reportait son attention à son petit déjeuné maintenant froid. De son côté, Severus pensait à la quantité de travail qu'il fallait pour s'occuper correctement d'un jardin, même petit. Il se souvenait également de Potter disant qu'il aidait sa tante à faire le ménage. Si on estimait les qualités dont Potter faisait preuve dans cette matière, sa tante devait être à cheval sur la perfection. Peut-être que Potter n'était pas gâté. C'était bon de savoir qu'au moins le monde moldu n'était pas ébloui par la célébrité de Potter, qu'ils l'avaient laissé partir sans rien.

Ce fut avec ces pensées fermement encrées dans son esprit que Severus finit son petit déjeuner.

Quand il eut soigneusement essuyé sa bouche avec la serviette et l'eut posé à côté de son assiette, il jeta un œil dans la direction du garçon, qui essuyait sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Je suppose, Potter, que même les moldus se sont familiarisé avec le concept de la serviette, » fit-il remarquer d'un ton mordant. Potter leva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir, mais il eut la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement. Au moins le garçon ne parlait pas la bouche pleine ou ne mâchait pas en ouvrant la bouche comme tant de ses congénères le faisaient ! Severus remercia silencieusement n'importe quelle divinité pour ce minuscule honneur ; il y avait des fois dans la Grande Salle où il en perdait presque l'appétit.

Snape se leva de table et dit : « Dépêchez-vous Potter. » il mena le garçon hors de la pièce et commença à traverser le vestibule pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison.

« Nous y allons maintenant monsieur ? » se renseigna Potter d'un ton surpris.

« Vous préféreriez attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine Potter ? » demanda Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

« Non, je ne suis juste pas habillé pour jardiner. Pouvez-vous me donnez deux minutes pour allé me changer ? »

Snape se retourna et dit rudement : « Dépêchez-vous alors ! » Se changer ? Que voulait dire le gosse par se changer ? Les vêtements qu'il portait avaient déjà été portés par quelqu'un d'autre et semblaient être beaucoup trop grands. Le col de la chemise glissait constamment dévoilant la plupart de l'une ou l'autre épaule, et son pantalon était plein de trous.

Juste à l'instant où Snape était prêt à soupirer d'impatience, le garçon revint. Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent légèrement sous le choc. Il appelait _ça_ des vêtements ? C'étaient pratiquement des chiffons ! Ils étaient encore plus en pièces que ceux qu'il portait au petit déjeuné. La chemise avait plusieurs trous et le col semblait avoir été entièrement arraché. Les revers du pantalon étaient usés et de longs fils pendaient d'un peu partout. La chemise comme le pantalon était trop petite mais parvenaient toujours à être lâche, et les baskets à ses pieds semblaient non seulement trop petites, mais avaient en plus plusieurs trous et la semelle était séparée du reste de la chaussure.

Snape n'était pas complètement ignorant ; il savait que pour certains moldus c'était à la mode de porter des vêtements trop larges ou « destroy » ou même avec des trous béants, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucune mode incluant toutes ces caractéristiques. Aussi, il nota qu'alors qu'il regardait les vêtements de Potter, les yeux du garçon étaient dirigés vers le sol et le bout de ses oreilles qui apparaissaient derrière ses cheveux était rouge. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'inhabituel ici, mais quoi que ce soit, ça pourrait attendre. Snape avait besoin de knotgrass et d'heartsease et il ne se voyait pas attendre toute la journée pour les avoir.

Il se retourna et continua à marcher le long du couloir sombre. De temps à autre, un portrait accroché au mur leur lançait un regard noir, mais Harry les ignorait et lâcha un faible et, il l'espérait, silencieux soupir de soulagement. Il s'était sentit plutôt mal à l'aise quand Snape l'avait regardé et quand ses sourcils s'étaient levés Harry avait été presque certain que Snape allait faire un commentaire sur son accoutrement. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à une sorte de gamin des rues, tante Pétunia le lui avait assez dit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix sur cette question. Il n'avait pas eut son lot habituel de vieux-vêtements-de-Dudley cette année et les Dursleys étaient partis trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps d'essayer de les convaincre qu'il avait besoin de nouvelles chaussures. Il devait essayer de préserver les vêtements qu'il pouvait, surtout depuis qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose à mettre pendant les week-ends à Poudlard ; il pouvait juste imaginer l'air qu'il aurait s'il essayait de porter son uniforme ! Ron lui déclarerait qu'il avait perdu la tête et Snape trouverais très probablement une manière de lui retirer des points.

Ils passèrent la dernière porte dans la vive lumière du soleil. Le contraste soudain dans la lumière apporta presque des larmes aux yeux d'Harry, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à cligner furieusement des yeux. La terrasse sur laquelle ils se tenaient était large et plate, et Harry se retrouva à penser que ça aurait pu être parfait pour les rollers que Dudley avait eut pour son anniversaire une fois. Le jardin était juste au-delà du bord du patio et il y avait plusieurs pots et parterres de fleurs qui s'épanouissaient abondamment et de manière spectaculaire. Au-delà de l'endroit où les herbes et les légumes poussaient, les plantes les plus magiques et les plus exotiques grandissaient dans des serres qui entouraient le domaine. Tout était vert et se développait et était entouré d'une incroyable aura vibrante de bien-être et transportant la vie.

Ca n'était pas un sentiment qu'Harry aurait associé avec Snape même dans un million d'années. Il se souvint soudainement que Snape avait dit qu'il avait un elfe de maison pour s'en occuper. Cependant, en voyant son professeur de potions respirer un grand coup et sourire presque, Harry ce demanda si peut-être il n'avait pas jugé l'homme un peu trop durement. Un instant plus tard cette pensée charitable fut détruite quand l'homme plus âgé se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton sec : « Dépêchez-vous jeune homme ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Snape mena Harry jusqu'à un petit abri de jardin qui avait survécu aux aléas du temps mais semblait ordonné. Le professeur pénétra à l'intérieur et trouva rapidement deux paniers et une paire de sécateurs. Une fois sorti de la cabane à outils, Snape tendit les paniers à Harry et se dirigea vers une allée recouverte d'œillets.

Harry fut frappé par l'image et se tint debout pendant encore un moment pour l'apprécier. Snape dans ses robes tournoyantes autour de lui ressemblait un peut à quelque chose comme la Mort, et il se retrouvait à vérifier que les fleurs que l'homme lui passait ne présentaient aucun signe de flétrissement. Il revint à lui brusquement et se précipita pour rattraper Snape qui s'était retourné et lui lançait un regard menaçant.

Severus nota que Sprig avait fait un travail merveilleux. Pas qu'il s'attende à autre chose. Il attendait la perfection de la part de Sprig et de Cinder, bien sûr, mais il savait que Sprig aimait sincèrement son travail. Potter, réalisa-t-il après un moment, traînait derrière, mais un bon regard rempli de menaces y remédia. Après un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un parterre remplit d'heartseases. Il les mit soigneusement dans un des paniers que Potter portait respectueusement.

Ca ne prit pas longtemps au garçon de paraître plutôt ennuyé. Severus avait su que cela arriverait et se prépara à ce que le garçon se mette à geindre et demande la permission d'aller voler. Cependant, à sa très grande surprise, malgré la chaleur, la sueur et l'ennui, Potter n'ouvrit jamais la bouche.

C'était un jour magnifique et Harry voulait vraiment faire quelque chose, même jardiner avec Snape. Honnêtement, Harry s'y connaissait en matière de jardin, et il pouvait tailler ces plantes aussi bien que son professeur. Après environ une demi-heure, Snape se leva encore et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit terrain marécageux ou grandissait une plante immense et noueuse qu'Harry reconnut comme étant une knotgrass. Snape traça prudemment son chemin à travers le terrain coupant une tige occasionnelle et lançant quelques regards à Harry alors que ce dernier essayait de suivre ses traces. Cela fut un peu long pour ce champ, peut-être une heure et demie, mais enfin c'était fait.

Ils se traînèrent alors jusqu'à la petite cabane. Snape rangea les sécateurs et ils retournèrent à la maison. Il déposèrent les paniers dans les cachots et, après s'être bien embêté avec, Snape se tourna finalement vers Harry avec un air renfrogné : « Allez chercher votre balais jeune homme. »

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina d'un seul coup alors qu'il se retournait et courait jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer son cher Eclair de Feu. En un rien de temps, Harry sillonnait l'air sur son balais. Il fit toutes sortes de figures et s'amusait d'avantage qu'à n'importe quel moment qui avait eut lieux cet été.

Severus regardait celui dont il s'occupait depuis le sol où il s'était assis avec une tasse de thé et une potion sommaire. De temps en temps, il se retrouvait à regarder vers le haut et respirer brusquement alors que le garçon faisait une autre spirale ou un piqué, ou un tonneau. Potter volait bien, admit-il, mais Severus se souvenait toujours du premier match de quidditch du garçon.

Le reste de la journée passa bien vite et cela ne sembla que quelques minutes avant que Snape ne hurle pour qu'il descende et vienne dîner. Harry avait assez faim mais le plaisir de voler par ce temps était assez pour l'inciter à ignorer son professeur. En fin de compte, il ne le fit pas, et dîner sembla comme juste une chose. Le seul problème fut qu'il semblait incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

Ce fut bien après que le jeune Potter fut partit se coucher pour la nuit que Snape tria la récolte de la journée. Soigneusement, il divisa les plantes en raisonnables quantités pour la semaine suivante et prépara les prélèvements pour la protection, sauf pour quelques knotgrass dont il avait besoin tout de suite pour le stock de polynectar qu'il préparait pour le Lord Noir ; il avait presque finit, quand il sentit sa marque le brûler.

Il était encore une fois appelé.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

voilà ! bon, j'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et vraiment désolée pour avoir mit tant de temps à poster la suite ! _J'aimerais aussi dire qu'à partir de maintenant, comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers (pour ceux qui mettent leur adresse email dans la review évidemment. voilouu ! bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

Harry dormait paisiblement quant il fut faiblement avertit par sa cicatrice qui le brûlait.

Il se était seul sur un léger monticule dans la clairière. Ses fidèles arrivaient. Soudain, de grandes ombres, le visage pale comme la mort apparurent autour de lui. Il les salua et ils s'inclinèrent, prétendant ainsi leur loyauté et leur fidélité.

Bien sûr, il avait quelques doutes en ce qui les concernait, après tout, la plupart d'entre eux étaient des Serpentards, mais ils resteraient avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il avait le pouvoir. Cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention d'échouer. Un par un, il les appela pour qu'ils lui fassent leur rapport. La plupart étaient satisfaisants, mais quelques uns ne l'étaient pas. « Nott ! » appela-t-il. Un homme fit un pas en avant en tremblant légèrement. « Tu m'as fait défaut Nott. »

« Oui maître. » s'étrangla l'homme.

« Alors, tu dois être puni. Endolorisss ! »

Harry constata que la sensation était en fait assez bizarre, pas pour la première fois, pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de tester le doloris. Ce fut finit après un long moment d'agonie, et Nott fut autorisé à rejoindre sa place dans le cercle.

Il continua d'interroger ses serviteur, jusqu'au moment où il parvint à : « Sseverusss. »

« Oui my lord, » Snape fit un pas en avant. Contrairement à Nott, ses genoux ne tremblaient pas et sa voix était ferme.

« Comment avanccce l'entraînement du jeune Potter mon Sseverusss ? »

« Nous progressons my lord, mais Potter reste encore méfiant. »

« L'été décline rapidement, et tu n'as pas réussssit à cccce qu'il te fasssse confianccce. » Sa voix était légère, mais quelque peu froide.

« Pardonnez-moi lord, mais nous avons subit un léger revers. »

« De quel revers sss'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

« Nous avons eu de la visite lord. »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

« Lucius Malfoy, » dit Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme s'il souffrait de dénoncer ainsi sa vieille connaissance.

« Luccciusss ! » aboya-t-il. Une autre silhouette sortit des rangs.

« My lord »

« Pourquoi as-tu rendu visite à Sseverusss, Lucciusss ? »

« J'avais besoin de renseignements sur une potion my lord. »

« Je vois mal en quoi ççça aurait une mauvaise influenccce ssur ton travail Sseveruss. »

« Il a parlé avec Potter, lord. Le garçon s'est sentit menacé et s'est éloigné de moi quand j'ai dû parler avec Lucius. »

« Si tu étais si inquiet Severus, peut-être que tu aurais dû interdire au garçon de se promener librement dans ta maison ! » cracha Malefoy sur un ton venimeux.

« Je ne l'y ais pas autorisé Lucius, » répliqua Snape d'une voix calme et glaciale, « mais je ne peux pas non plus tout lui interdire. » Malefoy fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette.

« Assssez ! hurla Voldemort, vos disssputes insssignifiantes commencccent à m'énerver. Luciusss, ressste loin du garçççon ! Sseverusss, redouble d'efforts ! Je n'ais aucune envie de tout perdre lorsssqu'il retournera sous la sssurveillancce de Dumbledore. »

« Oui my lord » répondirent les deux hommes.

« Ah oui, encore une chose, Endolorisss ! » Les deux hommes se mirent à se tordre de douleur sur le sol à ses pieds.

Juste avant de se réveiller, Harry remarqua que quelque part, Snape souffrait beaucoup plus dignement que Malefoy Senior. S'arrachant de son lit et se traînant jusqu'au bureau, Harry se força à rester éveillé et écrivit une lettre à Dumbledore décrivant tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il venait juste de finir quand il entendit le plancher du hall grincer.

Il se rendit compte que Snape devait être de retour. Les pas se déplaçaient plutôt lentement dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Snape. Harry attendit un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire. Il jeta un œil à la lettre. Peut-être que Snape connaissait un meilleur moyen que d'adresser un rapport au directeur par hiboux.

Harry attrapa le parchemin et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et se retrouva dans le hall. La porte de Snape était fermement close. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il se ferait hurler dessus, mais il s'imaginait que le professeur Dumbledore voudrait probablement avoir la lettre le plus vite possible. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra dans le hall. Il frappa quelques coups secs à la porte de Snape.

Pas de réponse. Harry se tint devant la porte pendant un moment puis réessaya. Toujours pas de réponse. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit la porte.

Harry vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce principale, mais il remarqua un trait de lumière sous ce qu'il devina être la porte de la salle de bain. Il entendit un bruit de vomissement venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Inquiet, il s'avança. Il laissa le parchemin tomber sur le lit alors qu'il passait devant, et ouvrit la seconde porte.

Snape agenouillé devant les toilettes. Il semblait rejeter toute forme de nourriture qu'il avait pu manger. Harry saisit un gant de toilette et le mouilla. Il le tendit à Snape qui le prit et essuya sa bouche puis le repassa sous l'eau avant de le presser sur son front sans dire un mot.

Harry laissa le robinet ouvert pendant un moment laissant l'eau se refroidir, avant de remplir un verre d'eau et de le donner à son aîné. Snape le prit gardant ses yeux fermés. Il se rinça la bouche et recracha, puis but l'eau avec reconnaissance. Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et bougea légèrement de telle sorte à se retrouver devant l'évier, forçant Harry à reculer et à se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

L'inquiétude barrait clairement le visage de l'adolescent alors que l'homme sombre tourna le robinet de l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement ouvert. Il la laissa couler et se réchauffer avant d'attraper du savon pour se frotter les mains.

C'était le nettoyage le plus vigoureux qu'Harry avait jamais vu ; il rivalisait avec l'intensité de Tante Pétunia quand elle était en mode grand nettoyage de printemps. Même Dudley ne pouvait pas ramener une once de saleté quand ce mode était enclenché.

Harry haussa quelque peut les sourcils quand il vit de la vapeur remonter. L'eau devait être pratiquement bouillante.

Ses sourcils se levèrent encore plus quand Snape s'arrêta et ouvrit le placard se trouvant sous le lavabo. L'homme en sortit ce qu'Harry reconnu comme étant des produits de nettoyage assez forts ; les antiseptiques, se risqua-t-il, étaient probablement les équivalents que ce qu'utilisaient les hôpitaux pour la chirurgie et pour nettoyer les déchets dangereux.

Snape appliqua des doses généreuses des différentes potions sur ses mains. L'anxiété d'Harry grandit alors qu'il regardait son professeur continuer, jusqu'à ce que le garçon pense que la chair allait se détacher des os. Snape débouchait déjà une autre fiole – l'odeur suffisait à Harry pour savoir que le produit était encore plus puissant – quand la main d'Harry se précipita et attrapa le poignet de l'homme. « non. » murmura-t-il.

« Partez Potter, grogna Snape, vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Je comprend que vous vous sentez coupable, dit Harry amèrement, ça n'est pas votre faute. S'il vous plait, arrêtez. » plaida le garçon. Son cœur était rempli de désespoir quand il voyait la dureté dans les yeux de l'homme plus âgé.

« Vous ne savez rien Potter ! Rien ! » Siffla Snape en se tournant vers le garçon. « Qu'est-ce que le golden boy pourrait savoir de la douleur quand il y a toujours quelqu'un qui est là pour lui en épargner le poids ! »

« Toujours quelqu'un… Qui ne sait rien maintenant ? Ouvrez vos yeux professeur ! »

« Ouvrir mes yeux ? Vous êtes un gamin ingrat ! Vous êtes tellement gâté, vous ne le savez même pas ! Vous ne savez rien Potter ! »

« J'en sais plus que ce que vous me croyez capable de savoir ! Mais pourquoi devrais-je attendre autre chose de votre part ? Vous avez toujours essayé de me laisser en retrait ! »

« Vous laissez en retrait ? Vous êtes ridicule, je vous ais sauvé la vie ! »

« Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait, mais quand est-ce que vous avez essayé de m'_apprendre_ quelque chose pour la dernière fois ? Vous continuez d'essayer de faire en sorte que je paraisse ignorant. »

« C'est parce que vous êtes ignorant jeune homme ! » cria le professeur. Une légère couleur teintait ses pommettes. « Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous pavaner et ne rien apprendre, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous allez juste 'magiquement' battre le Lord Noir ! Vous êtes faible Potter, et ignorant, et vous vous en délectez malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé ! »

Il était scandaleusement évident que Snape faisait référence à la mort de Sirius. Harry sembla souffrir, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui porter un coup à l'estomac. « Non, haleta-t-il, vous vous trompez. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus, sentant la faiblesse de l'autre et profitant ainsi de son avantage. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous échouez tout le temps en Occlumency Potter ? Vous n'aimez pas assez votre parrain pour y remédier ? Ou est-ce que vous le considérez en dessous de vous, pas si indispensable, comme vous considérez tous les autre ? » Snape fit encore un pas vers Harry qui avait reculé devant lui, pâle et tremblant.

« Non. » murmura Harry en secouant violemment la tête. « Non ! » il hoqueta avant de tourner les talons et de courir pour sortir de la chambre. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra contre celle-ci, secoué de sanglots. « Sirius, » gémit-il, « Sirius. »

Dans sa propre chambre, Severus regarda le garçon. Il venait d'être atrocement cruel, il le savait. Il ferma ses yeux brièvement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sentit toute l'hostilité qui se vidait de lui. Il était toujours au plus mal après avoir été appelé, et la prise de conscience du fait que de toutes les personnes possibles, Potter avait vu cette faiblesse qui le décourageait et le rendait inexplicablement furieux. Maintenant, Severus se sentait encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Potter n'avait rien fait après tout, il avait été d'une grande aide, et presque réconfortant.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus se rendit compte avec un peu de culpabilité que l'intervention du garçon dans sa routine avait été une tentative imprudente pour le protéger. Complexe-du-héro ridicule, grogna Severus.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait probablement aliéné le garçon encore plus que Lucius Malefoy. Si le Lord Noir l'apprenait, il le tuerait. Quand Dumbledore le saura, il pourrait aussi le tuer. Et juste au moment où il commençait à aussi le connaître, remarqua sèchement Severus. Il n'irait pas – ne pouvait pas – s'excuser auprès du garçon.

Snape se souvint soudainement des yeux du garçon au moment où il avait dit qu'il comprenait la culpabilité. Il y avait eu quelque chose de véridique dans son regard, ce qui avait quelque peut freiné Severus. Potter se devait d'être un grand mystère tout le temps.

Le jour suivant était un lundi, un jour d'Occlumency. Alors à ce moment, Severus se jura qu'il allait résoudre l'énigme d'Harry Potter, même si pour y arriver, il devait regarder chaque souvenir se trouvant dans la tête du garçon.

voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _Comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit leur adresse email, j'ai mi les réponses à vos review dans la rubrique RaR de mon blog:** _http/www.20six.fr/Squisse voilà ! bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10**

Bien qu'il réussisse finalement à sommeiller, Harry ne put se détendre cette nuit là. Les rêves qui le tourmentaient mettaient en scène Sirius, Cédric et ses parents se tenant devant lui le regard accusateur, et le professeur Snape se tenant de côté et qui riait.

Après avoir fait sa promesse, Severus se glissa dans son lit. Alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures, il donna inconsciemment un coup de pied dans le rouleau de parchemin qu'Harry avait laissé sur le lit. Ce dernier retomba sur le sol et roula sous un meuble, passant inaperçu.

Le jour suivant vint beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il était anormalement fatigué et doutait fort de pouvoir produire quelque chose de bon en Occlumency ce matin là. Après avoir finit un petit déjeuner relativement léger, il se dirigea vers la pièce où il voyait habituellement Snape.

Snape attendait le garçon quand ce dernier entra. Au début, Harry n'aurait pas levé les yeux, il pensa qu'il devrait s'asseoir avant de laisser Snape violer son esprit. Il ne se voyait pas passer toute la matinée à s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Potter. » dit Snape en essayant de faire lever les yeux au garçon de telle sorte à ce qu'ils puissent commencer. Quand il se sentit stable, le garçon le regarda.

« Legilimens. » Il put tout de suite dire que Potter était faible à cause de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude. Le garçon se débattit, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus pour passer ses barrières mentales. Severus avait décidé d'en revenir là où il en était resté le vendredi ; par conséquent il commença par examiner les souvenirs les plus anciens. Quand il trouva un autre souvenir mettant en scène le minuscule trou qu'il avait vu avant d'essayer de le regarder de plus près. Tout à coup, Potter lutta furieusement contre lui et cette toute nouvelle force semblait similaire à de la panique. Plus intrigué que jamais, Severus fit marche arrière.

Il se déplaça vers le souvenir suivant qui était composé d'un jardin. Ce souvenir était fortement marqué par la soif ainsi que la faim et la fatigue. Une femme apparut et commença à crier sur un petit garçon. Au bout d'un moment, Snape réalisa que ce garçon était Potter.

La scène changea brusquement. Potter courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais il trébucha alors sur une fissure dans le bitume. Deux garçons plus grands l'attrapèrent et l'emportèrent en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Ils lui firent faire marche arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'enfant le plus énorme que Severus n'ait jamais vu. Le garçon attrapa les lunettes de Potter et les lança par-dessus son épaule, pour ensuite commencer à le frapper.

Un homme énorme traînait Potter en le tenant par l'oreille, le sermonnant pour s'être battu et avoir cassé ses lunettes.

Potter était assis dans cet endroit sombre, pleurant silencieusement, la faim lui rongeant le ventre.

Une fille lui sourit mais tourna les talons quand la baleine l'attrapa.

Une énorme femme apparut et commença à insulter les parents de Potter. Elle tendit vingt livres à la baleine et donna un cure-dents à Potter.

Potter cuisinait du bacon quand son cousin le poussa dans un placard.

La femme grande et mince avait coupé les cheveux de Potter et le garçon en pleurait. Le lendemain, ses cheveux étaient redevenus normaux et la femme lui criait dessus en le traitant de monstre.

Potter courrait encore une fois pour échapper à son cousin quand il se retrouva sur le toit. Le gros homme le traînait encore par l'oreille. Il ouvrit une porte sous les escaliers et poussa Potter à l'intérieur de cet espace sombre et petit. Le déclique de la serrure se fit entendre.

Potter regardait une voiture disparaître au loin quand un chat grimpa sur ses épaules. Arabella Figg s'approcha de lui avec un énorme album photo.

Potter avait été envoyé pour aller chercher le courrier et trouva une enveloppe de Poudlard adressée à H. Potter, placard sous l'Escalier.

Potter se tenait devant une fenêtre munie de barreaux, regardant le soleil couchant.

Potter regardait par la même fenêtre alors qu'un taxi disparaissait au loin.

Potter avait faim, tellement faim, mais il devait continuer.

Potter était assis dans une pièce sombre, écoutant des voix.

Potter lançait le Doloris.

Un instant ! Severus examina le dernier souvenir de plus près et se vit lui et Lucius Malefoy comme ils avaient été la nuit dernière sous la baguette du Lord Noir. Mais il voyait le souvenir comme s'il était du point de vue de Voldemort, et fortement empreint de douleur.

Potter déposait un parchemin sur le lit de Severus.

Potter lui tendait un gant de toilette.

Potter était appuyé contre sa porte et sanglotait.

Severus cligna des yeux alors qu'il sortit de l'esprit de Potter. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de se rasseoir haletant et essayer de remettre en place tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Potter semblait avoir eu une vit particulièrement malheureuse. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Harry était voûté sur la chaise en face de celle de Snape. Le garçon tremblait à cause des émotions qui se mélangeaient. Il était fatigué ; il avait mal ; il était furieux contre Snape ; il avait peur que l'homme utilise ses souvenirs contre lui ; il était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir vu quelque chose de pire. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis pendant plusieurs minutes essayant de reprendre leurs esprits.

Finalement, Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas instable vers la porte.

« Potter, » l'arrêta la voix de Snape. « Je ne pense pas vous avoir donner l'autorisation de partir. »

« Excusez-moi monsieur, » dit le garçon d'un ton sarcastique, « mais en ce moment je n'en ais rien à faire. » Il ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Snape s'assit, en colère après Potter mais refusant d'aller le voir pour le moment. Il avait besoin de temps pour que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il laissa son esprit d'égarer vers le souvenir de Potter datant de la nuit dernière, où ce dernier laissait tomber un parchemin sur son lit. Severus n'avait vu aucun parchemin. Il retourna à sa chambre plongé dans ses pensées, et ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Il ne vit rien d'anormal.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Potter. Severus frappa puis entra. Le jeune homme était étendu sur son lit, le visage contre les couvertures, et ses épaules tremblaient. Au moment où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Harry s'assit et s'essuya les yeux d'un air rageur, bien que les larmes ne soient pas visibles au premier coup d'œil. Il regarda Snape sans rien dire, ce dernier se sentant assez troublé.

Quelque part, savoir que Potter avait pleuré était très différent que de le voir pleurer. « Potter » dit-il après un moment, « Vous avez laissez quelque chose dans ma chambre la nuit dernière ? »

Harry le regarda pendant un moment, essayant de se souvenir l'endroit où il avait laissé son rapport. « Oui » dit-il finalement, « un rapport pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Je pense que je l'ais mit sur votre lit. »

« Un rapport sur quoi exactement ? »

« Le rassemblement de la nuit dernière, ou en tout cas ce que j'en ais vu. J'allais vous demander si vous connaissiez un meilleur moyen qu'Hedwige pour l'envoyer. »

Un bon nombre de choses peu aimables étaient pratiquement sur les lèvres de Severus et n'attendait que d'être dites. Il voulait réprimander le garçon pour ne pas avoir fait son Occlumency, et pour ne pas l'avoir informé plus tôt pour le rapport, et lui demander combien de temps avaient durées les visions qu'il avait eut la nuit dernière. Au bout d'un moment, Snape se contenta de dire : « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Il partit et retourna dans sa chambre. Il regarda encore une fois la totalité de la pièce, mais ne vit rien. Il leva sa baguette et dit : « Accio rapport de Potter. » Un rouleau d'une bonne taille sortit de dessous son armoire. Il ferait mieux de contacter Dumbledore. Il avait non seulement le rapport de Potter à rendre, mais il avait également le sien à faire.

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers la salle qui lui servait de bureau. Habituellement il contactait le directeur bien plus tôt dans la journée, mais il savait que l'homme gardait toujours le miroir sur lui. « Albus Dumbledore » murmura-t-il brouillant ainsi légèrement la glace. Un instant plus tard, le visage familier apparut.

« Severus ! » s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme, « c'est vraiment une très bonne surprise ! »

« Peut-être pas si bonne, monsieur le directeur. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous faire un rapport sur la petite réunion de la nuit dernière. »

Les yeux bleus perdirent de leur éclat. « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt Severus ? Vous êtes blessé ? » La voix de Dumbledore était marquée d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Non, mais j'ai surtout été occupé par quelques petites choses qui se sont passées ici. »

« Quel genre de choses Severus ? » s'enquit Albus.

« Votre Golden Boy a vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Il est venu se renseigner auprès de moi à mon retour. Je ne suis pas habitué à tant d'attention. »

« Je vois. » le vieil homme fut pensif pendant un moment. « Est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? »

« J'imagine. » le sorcier plus jeune bougea légèrement.

« Severus ? »

« De toute façons il le sera dans quelques temps. »

« Severus, que c'est-il passé ? »

« Vous m'avez harcelé pendant des années pour que j'apprenne à mieux le connaître Albus. J'ai juste prit l'avantage de la leçon d'Occlumency de ce matin pour le faire. » Dit-il d'un ton défensif.

Le directeur ferma les yeux pendant un moment. « Severus » dit-il enfin, « Quand je disais que vous deviez apprendre à le connaître, je voulais dire que vous deviez lui parler, pas fouiller ses souvenirs. »

« Voyez ça comme faire d'une pierre deux coups. Non seulement j'en sais plus à propos du gosse, et maintenant il ça lui fait une motivation de plus pour apprendre l'Occlumency. »

« Je doute fortement que Harry ait besoin de plus de motivation Severus. » le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, « Je pense que vous avez un rapport à me donner ? »

Ayant été correctement corrigé, Severus raconta à son supérieur ce qu'il avait vu et entendu la nuit précédente. Quand il eut finit, il leva le rouleau. « Potter a également écrit un rapport. Comment je dois vous l'envoyer ? »

« Lisez-le moi juste si ça ne vous dérange pas Severus. »

Snape lit docilement tout ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. La plupart ressemblaient à son propre rapport, mais on pouvait voir ici quelques petits détails sur la façon dont Voldemort ressentait certaines choses. Severus fut étonné de voir avec quelle précision un gosse de seize ans arrivait à se souvenir des plus petit des détails. Au début, il s'était demandé pourquoi Potter avait intégré dans son rapport les réactions émotionnelles du Lord Noir, mais il s'aperçu après quelques minutes que les déceptions du soi-disant aristocrate dévoilaient quels plans étaient pour lui les plus importants.

Quand il eut finit, son regard resta encore posé sur le rapport pendant un moment. Il semblait apparemment qu'il avait, à cet égard du moins, sous-estimé Potter.

« C'est tout Severus ? »

Les mots le ramenèrent à la réalité. « Pardon ? » il leva les yeux.

« J'ai dit : c'est tout Severus ? »

« Oui » répondit Snape en hochant la tête.

« Peut-être que je devrais vous laisser réfléchir alors. J'aimerais vous parler à vous et à Harry plus tard. »

« Bien monsieur le directeur. »

Le miroir redevint noir et Severus resta seul avec ses pensées. Il appela Cinder et lui demanda de lui apporter une tasse de thé. Quand il l'eut, Severus s'installa pour réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il avait vu le matin même.

Le plus important d'abord, décida Snape : identifier les personnes des souvenirs. La femme grande et mince devait être sa tante Pétunia : Potter avait dit qu'elle le faisait jardiner. L'homme qui arrivait ensuite, l'oncle de Potter, comment s'appelait-il ? Et la petite baleine devait être leur fils, le cousin de potter. Snape ne savait également pas son nom. La grosse femme qu'il avait vue ressemblait à l'oncle, peut-être sa sœur. Potter n'avait-il pas dit avoir une autre tante ; tante Meg, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

De toutes façons, aucun d'eux ne semblaient traiter Potter comme s'il était un héro, ou même particulièrement spécial. En fait, songea Snape, ils semblaient le détester. Il réfléchit encore un peu. La tante Pétunia hurlait sur Potter. La tante Machin se moquait de lui. Le Cousin Baleine frappait Potter et l'Oncle C'est-Quoi-Son-Nom traînait Potter par l'oreille et le lançait dans un placard. On aurait pu admettre le fait que c'était des incidents isolés, mais Potter n'avait aucun contrôle sur les souvenir que Severus avait vu, donc si ce comportement était inhabituel, il aurait du aussi voir des souvenirs joyeux impliquant les Dursleys.

Severus réalisa soudain ce qu'il pensait une minute plus tôt. L'oncle jetait Potter dans un placard ; un endroit sombre et petit, comme celui que Potter avait dans tous ces souvenirs. Ca n'était pas pensable…n'est-ce pas ? Potter aurait dû y passer beaucoup de temps. Bien que Snape sache que Potter n'était pas un ange, il doutait fortement que le garçon eut pu faire quelque chose de si mauvais pour mériter une pareille punition. Cela le mena jusqu'à la conclusion plutôt perturbante qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne en ce qui concernait Potter. Apparemment, le garçon n'était pas gâté du tout ; il était maltraité.

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme très sympathique, il le savait. Il se moquait et taquinait souvent ses élèves, et disait des choses qui les faisaient pleurer. En même temps, il était cependant très protecteur par rapport aux élèves qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse maltraiter physiquement un enfant, même agaçant comme Harry Potter, lui était totalement répugnante. C'était un sentiment qui lui avait causé plus d'un ennui, mais c'était le sien, et il s'imaginait qu'aussi longtemps qu'il le serait, il serait rachetable.

Peut-être qu'Albus avait raison et qu'il devrait aller parler au garçon. Severus regarda l'horloge. Le déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps et il était presque l'heure de dîner. Ca serait sûrement le meilleur moment pour parler ; le garçon serait trop occupé à manger pour s'enfuir.

Harry n'avait pas déjeuné. Il était resté roulé en boule dans son lit pendant un moment se sentant désolé pour lui-même pour avoir conclu un marché avec Snape, et détestant Snape pour l'avoir trahit et pour avoir violé ses souvenirs.

De tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, il détestait l'homme avant même que la pensée qu'il puisse être si hypocrite l'ait traversée. Après l'incident de la pensine, Harry avait cru que Snape aurait été le seul à respecter l'intimité de ses souvenirs. Apparemment il avait faux. Snape avait fouillé sa mémoire deux fois, non pas pour juste sonder sa faiblesse, fouillé.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur était si mesquin avec lui, surtout après qu'Harry ait été gentil avec lui. Il avait aussi souffert à cause du Doloris, et il aurait été reconnaissant si quelqu'un avait été là pour s'occuper de lui. A moins que ça ne soit le problème de Snape, il avait été embarrassé qu'Harry l'ait vu alors qu'il était faible. Et Snape qui le traitait d'arrogant, grogna Harry.

Qu'espérait-il réussir à faire en inspectant ses souvenirs ainsi ? C'était presque comme si l'homme cherchait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Harry ne savait pas ce que Snape aurait pu trouver de précieux. La seule chose qui pouvait l'être, décida Harry furieux, était plus de munitions à utiliser contre lui en classe et partout ailleurs.

Bien, pensa Harry en se levant rapidement ; il n'allait pas laisser Snape prendre l'avantage sur lui comme ça ! Il se dirigea d'un pas furtif vers la salle qu'il avait inconsciemment appelé « son laboratoire ». Quand il eut atteint son havre de paix, il s'assit sur le sol dans un coin de la salle où il pouvait s'appuyer contre les murs. Assis les jambes croisées, Harry commença à essayer d'éclaircir son esprit. C'était plutôt difficile.

Harry s'était entraîné depuis qu'il était arrivé à la maison de Snape et s'était plus facile que ça ne l'avait jamais été, mais ce jour là, il avait un poids considérable qui occupait son esprit. Une fois que ce fut accomplit, Harry se concentra pour construire ses défenses. C'était plutôt difficile, particulièrement parce que Snape ne lui avait jamais exactement dit comment le faire. Harry imaginait qu'il construisait un mur de pierres tout autour de son esprit et les renforçait avec de l'acier.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'entraînait quand Cinder apparut devant lui. « Harry Potter doit se rendre à la salle à manger ! » couina-t-elle. « Maître Snape attend Harry Potter monsieur ! »

« Bien. » répondit Harry une main sur sa poitrine ; la petite elfe lui avait fait peur. Il se leva précipitamment et couru à la salle à manger où son professeur était déjà installé.

Severus avait marché impatiemment jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il voulait parler à Potter aussi tôt que possible, avant que le garçon ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'agacer et le faire changer d'avis. Severus était assis à table depuis vingt minutes et attendait Potter. Il se demanda si le garçon avait prévu de sauter le repas. Snape appela Cinder et lui demanda combien de repas avait prit le garçon ce jour là. « Un maître Snape, monsieur. » fut la réponse brève. Un ? Ca voulait dire que le garçon devait venir à ce repas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Potter ne s'était toujours pas montré. Un Snape très exaspéré envoya Cinder le chercher. Il était temps pour Potter et lui d'avoir une petite conversation.

voilà finit ! à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _Comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers. _**_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit leur adresse email, j'ai mi les réponses à vos review dans la rubrique RaR de mon blog:_** http/squisse. notera le **changement d'adresse du blog** Sinon je sais que j'ai déjà demandé ça sur mon blog, mais je recommence : si vous connaissez des fics anglaises (sur hp bien sûr) que vous aimez bien et que vous aimeriez voir traduites, vous pouvez toujours me les proposer ! Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter et place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Harry arriva dans la cuisine s'attendant grandement à ce que Snape lui fasse tout un discours. Curieusement cependant, l'homme fut silencieux. Harry s'assit à la table, attendant.

Severus le regarda pendant un moment puis dit d'un ton impatient : « Bien Potter, pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. « Imiter un poisson Potter, impressionnant. Vous vous souvenez des règles que je vous avais données quand vous êtes arrivé ici ? » Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venu dîner ? Cinder m'a dit que vous aviez déjà manqué un repas aujourd'hui. »

« J'étais occupé ; j'ai oublié. » dit doucement Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi absorbant pour que vous ratiez deux repas ? » Harry hésita pendant un long moment. « Alors Potter ? » lança Snape qui commençait à perdre patience.

« J'essayais de faire de l'Occlumency. » bredouilla Harry.

Snape haussa les sourcils « Quelle surprise. » il plissa les yeux, « que voulez vous dire par 'essayer' ? Vous le faisiez ou pas ? »

« J'essayais Professeur. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment faire, alors j'ai dû me l'imaginer. »

« Oui, parce que personne d'autre n'a jamais eu à enseigner l'Occlumency alors forcément, il n'y a aucun livre sur ce sujet. » répliqua Snape d'un ton sarcastique. Harry regarda fixement son assiette. « Cependant je serais… » Snape fit une pause puis continua, « prêt à vous fournir un livre qui parle de différentes techniques. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et il regarda son professeur pendant un instant. « Merci monsieur » dit-il doucement.

Il mangèrent dans le calme pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Snape reprenne la parole : « Potter, » il s'arrêta un moment, « je voulais vous parler de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. »

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier, « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Vous préféreriez peut-être en parler au loup-garou ? » ricana Snape.

« Je ne veux en parler à personne. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape, évitant de justesse quelques remarques sarcastiques concernant le fait de rechercher la gloire en s'entourant de mystère.

« Parce que je ne le veux tout simplement pas ! » s'exclama Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils ; Potter était difficile, il allait devoir aborder le sujet d'une manière différente. Au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda : « Pourquoi est-il devenue nécessaire pour vous de rester ici pour cet été ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe. « Le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Non. »

« Oh. » Harry regarda son assiette d'un air méditatif. « Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ? »

« Si, tout ce que le directeur m'a dit est que vous ne pouviez plus rester dans le Surrey. »

« Oh, » dit Harry une nouvelle fois.

« Vous allez me le dire ? » se renseigna Severus sur un ton acerbe.

« Je suppose, » répondit pensivement Harry. « C'était pas vraiment important ; j'avais juste oublié d'écrire une lettre. »

« Vous avez oublié d'écrire une lettre ? » répéta Severus sceptique.

« Mmhmm, » le garçon hocha la tête, « j'étais censé en écrire une à l'Ordre tous les trois jours, et un jour, j'ai oublié. »

Snape regarda fixement son étudiant. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Potter ne lui disait pas ; il le _sentait_. « Donc, si je me rendais maintenant jusqu'au quartier général par la poudre de Cheminette et que je demandais à Lupin la raison pour laquelle vous avez quitter la maison de votre tante, il répondrait qu'il sentait que vous deviez venir parce que vous aviez oublié d'écrire une lettre ? Et bien que vous soyez en parfaite santé, il a pensé qu'il était mieux de répondre à vos exigences et de vous ramener à Grimmauld Place ? »

« Heu, ouais. » dit Harry en remuant vigoureusement la tête.

« Potter, n'essayez pas de me mentir ; je suis un legilimen. »

« Je sais parfaitement bien que vous êtes un legilimen, » grogna Harry amèrement. « Si vous voulez tellement le savoir, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne regardez pas, tout simplement. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour tester vos compétences en Occlumency Potter, Je veux savoir pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas vous laisser plus longtemps chez votre famille ! » répliqua Snape avec colère.

« Vous voulez le savoir ? Parfait, je vais vous le dire ! » Harry éleva la voix, « exactement, je vais vous le dire et vous pourrez vous moquer de moi à cause de ça, et le dire à Voldemort et à tout le monde, et tout le monde pourra rire du garçon qui a survécu ! » A présent, Harry criait et s'était levé de table.

Severus s'était rassit, une curieuse lueur dans les yeux. Après un moment, il prit la parole : « Asseyez vous Potter. J'aimerais savoir. Je ne vous promet pas de ne rien dire, surtout si vous vous comportez stupidement, ce que je soupçonne plutôt. D'un autre côté, je vous promets de ne pas dire vos secrets au Lord Noir, et s'ils sont vraiment importants, je me retiendrais de les divulguer au grand public ou en classe si vous êtes assez chanceux pour avoir assez de BUSE. »

Harry se contenta de le regarder les yeux plissés. Il arrivait difficilement à croire que c'était Snape, le professeur qui l'avait détesté pendant les cinq dernières années. L'homme en face de lui était pratiquement patient ! Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Snape puisse être si proche, gentil ou curieux par rapport à lui. Peut-être que ça n'était pas Snape ? Peut-être que Voldemort l'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre remplacé après le dernier rassemblement ? Ou alors encore avant ?

Severus grogna d'impatience, le garçon le regardait d'un air suspicieux. « Si ma parole n'est pas assez bonne pour vous Potter, » commença-t-il dangereusement, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Non, votre parole est bien assez Professeur. » Harry sentait qu'il pourrait reconnaître ce grognement entre mille, c'était du pur Snape. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été le vrai Snape, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait été amené auprès de Voldemort depuis longtemps. « Quand je n'ais pas écrit la lettre, Remus, Tonks, Fol-Œil, et Mrs Weasley sont venus voir si j'allais bien. Ils n'étaient…pas satisfaits de ma famille. En fait c'est Mrs Weasley qui m'a ramené à Grimmauld Place. Et le lendemain le Professeur Dumbledore est venu et m'a dit que j'allais rester avec vous. »

Severus était plus que légèrement frustré. Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de travail pour que Potter lui dise quelque chose, et il n'en savait toujours pas plus qu'avant. N'importe qui d'autre aurait cru qu'ils avaient apprit quelque chose. Visiblement, Potter était beaucoup plus prudent que ce qu'il pensait. Harry retint sa respiration et pria pour que Snape le laisse tranquille. « Qu'est-ce qui leur a déplu, précisément ? » demanda Snape. A présent, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il abandonne ; les choses commençaient tout juste à être intéressantes.

« Déplut à qui ? » demanda Harry faisant semblant d'être perplexe. S'il agissait comme un idiot, peut-être qu'il pourrait irriter Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse seul. Malheureusement pour lui, Snape vit clair dans son jeu.

« Ne jouez pas à l'imbécile Potter, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec, « l'Ordre. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas plut à l'Ordre ? »

« Ma famille était partit en vacances. »

C'était une déclaration trompeuse et facile, destinée à endormir tous ses soupçons. Il ne fut pas dupe. « Et ils vous ont laissé derrière ? »

« Oui. » Potter étudiait la nappe.

Severus regarda le visage du garçon attentivement. « Je vois. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Donc l'Ordre désapprouvait l'idée de vous laisser seul. »

« Oui. » répondit Harry soulagé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'informer Snape des autres raisons.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous écriviez des lettres à l'Ordre ? Vous n'aimez pas être laissé avec votre vulgaire famille de moldus ? » demanda Snape d'un ton sarcastique. Peut-être qu'il pourrait compter sur l'indignation pour l'aider dans son enquête.

« Pas spécialement. »

La réponse surprit grandement Snape et il se sentit mal à l'aise. « Non ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas après qu'ils aient pris soin de vous lorsque vous étiez bébé ? »

« Je suis bien conscient de tout ce que ma famille a fait pour moi. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas du tout reconnaissant ? »

« Ils en ont fait aussi peut qu'ils le pouvaient et me l'ont dit plus de fois que je ne le méritait, » murmura férocement Harry.

« Ils vous maltraitaient ? » se renseigna prudemment Severus, redoutant la réponse.

« Définissez 'maltraiter', Professeur. Est-ce qu'ils me battaient ? Non. Est-ce qu'ils me négligeaient ? Plus ou moins. Est-ce qu'ils me faisaient clairement savoir que j'aurais dû mourir avec mes parents ou à n'importe laquelle de la demi-douzaine d'occasions que j'ai eu depuis ? Absolument. »

Severus regardait le garçon fulminer avec un visage soigneusement vidé de toute expression. Il ne laisserait pas le garçon penser qu'il avait pitié de lui, et il était bien clair en voyant son comportement général que Potter ne voulait pas en faire tout un plat. « Je vois. » dit-il enfin. « Il se peut que je vous ais mal jugé. » proposa-t-il. Il espéra que le Gryffondor verrait ça comme ça devait l'être, parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas se rapprocher encore plus de dire 'je suis désolé' à un agaçant gosse de 16 ans.

Les mots de Snape ramenèrent Harry à lui-même. C'était une grande concession de la part de Snape, il en était conscient. « La dernière fois que l'Ordre est venu me chercher j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. C'est pour ça que j'écrie à l'Ordre. C'est pour ça qu'ils menacent les Dursleys. » dit Harry. Il supposa qu'aussi longtemps que Snape suggérait une reconsidération de leurs rapports, il devait faire un effort.

Severus cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête. « Je peux voir d'ici la manière dont ça pourrait éveiller la colère de Mrs Weasley. » Ils partagèrent un regard de compréhension. Au bout d'un moment, Severus dit : « Finissez votre dîner Potter. »

« Vous pourriez m'appeler Harry. » Dit le plus jeune avec désinvolture alors qu'il prenait sa fourchette. Le sorcier plus âgé le regarda un moment puis hocha très légèrement la tête. Harry capta le mouvement de coin de l'œil et sourit légèrement.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement et par la suite, les deux sorciers se séparèrent sans ajouter un mot.

Severus marcha jusqu'à son bureau et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il décida qu'il avait un peut de temps devant lui pour prendre une tasse de thé avant de contacter à nouveau Dumbledore.

Il autorisa son esprit à dériver au moment du dîner. Les révélations de Potter – d'Harry – avaient été complètement inattendues. Bon, peut-être pas _complètement_ inattendues, il avait vu les souvenirs du garçon, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été préparé. Il n'avait pas non plus considéré que ça pourrait être un tournant dans sa relation avec le jeune homme. Etant donné les circonstances, sa demande d'être appelé Harry n'était pas déraisonnable.

Severus lança encore un regard à l'horloge ; il était temps de sortir son miroir.

« Severus, deux fois en une journée, quelle agréable surprise. » les yeux de l'homme plus sage pétillaient.

« J'ai parlé avec Harry. » dit Severus sans préambule.

« Harry ? » dit le vieil homme avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Il m'a demandé de l'appeler Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de sa vie dans le Surrey ? »

« Pas grand-chose, » admit Albus avec des yeux fatigués et les lèvres légèrement pincées. « Minerva s'est rapidement intéressé aux Dursleys il y a quinze ans, mais Pompom dit qu'à part être quelque peu délicat, il n'y a eut aucune blessure inhabituelle. Remus a mentionné qu'il ne pensait pas que les choses était vraiment bonnes là bas, mais bien qu'Harry ait demandé de rester à Poudlard pour l'été il ne s'est jamais plein à un adulte de la façon dont sa famille le traite. Et malheureusement, le sang qu'Harry partage ave sa tante et son cousin le garde à l'abri de Voldemort. Harry vous a parlé de quelque chose ? »

« Il a indiqué qu'ils le négligeaient et il a fait allusion au fait qu'ils l'auraient insulté, mais il a été catégorique sur le fait qu'ils ne le 'battaient' pas. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire. » soupira Dumbledore.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il dira quelque chose. »

« C'est une honte. »

Ils restèrent assis un moment jusqu'à ce que Snape dit :

« Je n'ais pas réalisé que Harry était habile pour voiler une conversation. » Il mit un curieux accent sur le mot Harry, le prononçant ainsi soigneusement comme si c'était du Russe ou de l'Arabe à la place de l'Anglais.

« J'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas à son sujet Severus. » Répliqua le directeur alors qu'une étincelle se rallumait dans ses yeux.

« Si je n'en avait pas su plus Albus, J'aurais pensé parler avec un étudiant de Serpentard. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le chapeau aurait proposé de placer Harry à Serpentard. »

« Il a pu choisir sa maison ? »

« Il a choisit Gryffondor à Serpentard si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Un autre moment de silence suivit cette déclaration, mais Severus dit enfin, « j'ai remarqué quelques…ressemblances troublantes entre Harry Potter et le Lord Noir. Comment sait-on qu'il ne va pas nous délivrer de l'actuel mage noir seulement pour prendre sa place ? »

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'Harry ferait ça ? »

« Hier j'aurais dis non, mais je crois que nous avons déjà établi que j'en sais peu sur lui. » rétorqua Snape d'un ton tranchant.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devions craindre qu'Harry se tourne du côté de la magie Noire. » le rassura doucement Dumbledore.

« Si Bellatrix est à croire, c'est déjà fait. »

« Et il a vu ce sort particulier qui a recourt aux sentiments qu'il ne nourrit pas. Harry m'avait déjà posé la question à ce propos, je lui ais alors dit que c'étaient nos choix qui déterminaient qui nous étions. Je ne pense pas que Harry sera le prochain mage noir. Et dans tous les cas, il a assez de connaissances sur ce que la Magie Noire fait à ces victimes. »

« Ses cauchemars. » Murmura Snape.

« Beaucoup d'entre eux, oui. Comment avance-t-il en Oclumency ? »

« J'ai découvert ce soir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de bloquer son esprit. Je lui ais promit que je lui prêterais un livre sur les différentes techniques. »

« C'était très généreux de votre part Severus. » Albus souri.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour réessayer, plus ou moins. »

« Bien, bien. » le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Quand voulez-vous venir pour parler à Harry ? »

« Je devrais venir demain soir, si vous le voulez bien ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur le Directeur. »

« A demain Severus. »

« A demain. » répondit Severus.

Le mardi matin fut clair et ensoleillé, et Harry se retrouva impatient de prendre son petit déjeuner et de commencer la journée. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger assuré qu'il prendrait son repas seul étant donné que Snape sautait habituellement le petit déjeuner. Voir son professeur manger soigneusement un pamplemousse, n'était alors pas particulièrement une vue de bienvenue. « Bonjour, » dit-il en s'asseyant.

« Comment as-tu dormi Harry ? » demanda Severus soucieux.

Quand Harry leva la tête ses yeux étaient plus ouverts que d'habitude. « Mieux que d'habitude, merci. » répondit-il.

« Normalement tu rêves du Lord Noir ? »

« Non. » Snape l'interrogea du regard. « J'ai rêvé de Sirius et Cédric, et de mes parents. » dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais, mais je me sens quand même coupable. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de ces sentiments. »

« A qui je parlerais, à vous ? » demanda Harry incrédule.

« Je doute fortement que l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous soit prêt à ça, ou capable de parler de votre parrain sans lancer des sorts à l'autre. » Répondit-il ses lèvres se redressant légèrement. Harry sourit en réponse et retourna à son toast et ses fruits.

« Je pense que tu trouveras ce livre intéressant, » dit Snape en indiquant à Harry un livre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué depuis qu'il était assit ici. La couverture disait : « Défense de l'Esprit : une Etude de Diverses Techniques d'Occlumency » « Le style est beaucoup plus divertissant que le titre. » commenta Snape.

« C'est rassurant. » Dit Harry alors qu'il feuilletait le livre d'un air absent.

« Parcours-le et nous pourrons en discuter demain matin. » Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Et aussi, le professeur Dumbledore va venir pour te parler ce soir. »

« Me parler de quoi ? » demanda Harry alarmé.

« Je pense qu'il veut discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » répondit Snape évasif.

« Ah, d'accord. » Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de ça. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses souvenirs à Dumbledore, mais s'il le faisait peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner à Little Whinging. Improbable, il le savait, mais il pouvait toujours rêver non ?

« Il fait beau dehors, » dit Harry

« Oui, » Severus hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes occupés aujourd'hui ? Ou est-ce qu'on peut encore aller dehors ? » il y avait dans sa voix comme une empreinte d'envie.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons sortir. » dit Snape. Harry poussa un cri de joie et couru chercher son balais. Severus secoua la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas beaucoup plus calme pour calmer son propre amusement.

* * *

Voilà merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et à la prochaine j'espère! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter And The Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _Comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit leur adresse email, j'ai mi les réponses à vos review dans la rubrique RaR de mon blog, **_vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon **profile,** ainsi que le lien pour la **version originale** de la fic.

**Chapitre 12**

Le jour chaud d'été passa rapidement, et bien qu'ils prirent leur déjeuner dehors, Severus insista pour que le dîner soit pris à l'intérieur, et à une table normale. Harry aurait préféré rester dehors plus longtemps, mais il était affamé et décida qu'il ne voulait probablement pas provoquer Snape maintenant qu'ils semblaient à peu près bien s'entendre.

Il aurait pu négocier un peu avec n'importe quel autre enseignant ; mais il doutait que Snape céderait au dîner, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient déjeuné à l'extérieur. Harry établit que la compagnie de son professeur ne le dérangeait pas presque autant que lorsqu'il faisait des commentaires sur sa célébrité ou la manière dont il était gâté, et, après être arrivé à quelques trêves ou accords qu'ils avaient conclu, Harry était réticent à l'idée de mettre en danger leur nouveau rapport.

La conversation au dîner commença quand Harry demanda à Snape sur un ton hésitant si le livre qu'il avait eu ce matin lui avait été utile lorsqu'il apprenait l'Occlumency.

Dans la bibliothèque du bas, les flammes dans la cheminée devinrent vertes émeraude et un grand sorcier les enjamba. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui puis se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle à manger. Il ralentit quand il entendit des voix.

« Bien, si c'était comme ça que tu imaginait tes défenses, ça n'est pas étonnant que j'arrivais à pénétrer dans ton esprit. » s'exclama un homme d'un ton exaspéré.

« Bien sûr que ça n'est pas étonnant » répliqua vivement une voix plus jeune, « vous êtes un professeur après tout, et ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce que je faisais ! »

« J'imagine que je m'était préparé pour parler de ce problème, » dit fermement l'homme plus âgé.

« Comme si vous saviez ce qui est bien, vous avez déjà fouillé mon cerveau ! »

« J'avais l'impression que nous faisions une tentative pour garder le Lord Noir hors de votre esprit, pas du mien. En plus, vous êtes bien placé pour parler de fouiller dans les souvenirs des autres, » la voix se refroidit rapidement et le ton devint acide.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait de manière malveillante ou quelque chose comme ça ! D'ailleurs, c'était _un_ souvenir, je n'ais pas regardé toute votre vie. »

« Maintenant vous exagérez Potter, je n'ais pas regardé toute votre vie. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais même voulu ? »

« Oh mon dieu, vous vous disputez encore n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer le grand sorcier alors qu'il passait la porte. Harry avait tourné sa chaise et Severus se tenait entre l'enfant et la porte. Ils tenaient tous les deux leurs baguettes. « Bien que je doive admettre que vous avez tous les deux raison sur certains points. »

« Merlin, Albus ! Vous n'aviez pas mieux à faire que de vous glisser derrière les gens comme ça ? Vous auriez pu recevoir un sort ! » fit Snape alors qu'il repartait vers sa chaise et rangeait sa baguette.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur, » fit Harry en abaissant sa propre baguette et la remettant dans sa poche arrière.

« Bonjour Harry, » répondit aimablement Albus. « J'ose dire, Severus, que recevoir un sort serait la parfaite excuse dont j'aurais besoin pour avoir un peu de vacances. Je ne crois pas que vous pourriez vous arranger pour attendre un petit peu plus longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je suis assez occupé avec les préparations des débuts-de-trimestres en ce moment, » il sourit alors que Severus grommelait quelque chose à propos d'un « vieux type taré. »

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir Albus ? Nous étions juste en train de dîner. » invita poliment Severus.

« Je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de thé. Vous n'avez sûrement pas de bonbons au citron n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » dit Snape les lèvres pincées alors qu'une tasse de thé fumante apparaissait devant le vieil homme suivit de crème et d'un bol de sucre.

« J'espère que vous êtes tous les deux sérieux sur le fait d'apprendre à vous connaître l'un l'autre et que vous ne dites pas ça juste pour satisfaire les humeurs d'un vieil homme. » Il les regarda fixement alors qu'ils hochaient tous les deux la tête. « Bien, bien, » approuva-t-il. « Harry, si tu as fini j'aimerais te parler. »

« Oui professeur, » répondit Harry en repoussant sa chaise.

« Si ça ne te gène pas Severus, nous allons utiliser la salle de séjour. » Snape hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le sorcier plus âgé se leva, son thé à la main, et mena Harry en direction du hall, vers une porte devant laquelle il était passé des dizaines de fois mais qu'il n'avait jamais ouverte. Derrière la porte se trouvait un parloir modeste et décoré avec goût. Dumbledore le fit entrer et s'assit dans une chaise rembourrée. Harry s'assit sur une chaise similaire juste en face de lui.

« Professeur, » dit presque immédiatement Harry, son front se plissant.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour nous surprendre comme ça ? Le professeur Snape n'aurait-il pas dû savoir que vous étiez dans la maison ? »

« J'ai été capable de vous surprendre parce que les barrières placées sur la maison de Severus sont programmées pour me reconnaître. Severus et moi l'avons mit en place ainsi pour que je puisse entrer et sortir aussi nécessaire que possible sans trop attirer l'attention. »

« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait comprit.

« De quoi parliez-vous, le professeur Snape et toi ? »

« De fouiller dans les souvenirs des autres. »

« Les gens pensent souvent que leurs souvenirs sont très privés. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi j'étais si en colère que Snape soit venu piller les miens ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Et peut être la raison pour laquelle le professeur Snape était furieux quand tu as regardé dans sa pensine l'année dernière. »

« Je pensais que l'Ordre me cachait des choses l'année dernière, » expliqua doucement Harry. « Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passait. »

« Peut-être que le professeur Snape avait des raisons similaires. En tout cas, ça n'est pas une bonne raison pour violer les secrets et la confiance de quelqu'un. » les épaules de Harry se baissèrent. « T'es-tu excusé auprès de lui ? »

« Seulement à l'instant, » répondit Harry.

« Peut-être que tu devrais. »

« Je le ferais, » promis le jeune homme.

« Bien. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ces derniers temps ? »

« J'ai fais des rêves. »

« Tu n'as pas à te reprocher sa mort Harry, » dit doucement Dumbledore.

« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Même le professeur Snape dit ça. »

« Je devrais penser que c'est une preuve amplement suffisante pour dire que tu n'es pas coupable ? »

« Ouais, d'accord, il y a une toute petite partie dans un coin de mon cerveau qui sait que ça n'était pas ma faute, mais je me sens si coupable. Je continue de penser à toutes ces choses idiotes que j'ai faites… » sa voix s'estompa et son regard se fit lointain.

« Harry, ça n'est pas ta faute, » répéta Dumbledore.

Harry revint à lui avec un sursaut et dit, « Snape m'a suggéré de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, mais je ne me voit pas vraiment faire ça. »

« Le professeur Snape est un homme très intelligent. Je sais que moi ou n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre sera heureux de parler avec toi Harry. Cependant, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec ça, tu pourrais essayer de l'écrire. »

« Comme un journal ? »

« Oui, exactement comme ça. » Le nez d'Harry se plissa en signe d'incertitude. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'y préserver chaque partie de toi-même à l'intérieur, juste tes souvenirs. Tenir un journal devrait également t'aider pour t'améliorer en Occlumency. »

« Hmmm, » fit Harry, « peut-être alors. Le professeur Snape m'a donné un livre sur les différentes techniques que je pourrais essayer. »

« Bien. L'Occlumency est une forme de magie extrêmement personnalisée Harry. Ce qui marche ou pas dépend fortement de l'individu. Ca devrait t'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à ordonner ton esprit. Le journal peut aider avec ça. »

« D'accord, » concéda Harry. « Je donnerai une chance au journal. »

« Excellent ! » dit le professeur Dumbledore en tapant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler Harry ? »

Harry était légèrement déconcerté par ces questions, les choses semblaient assez calmes et il ne pouvait pas penser à un des grands secrets qu'il avait. Certainement rien comme la voix qu'il avait entendue la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la question. « Non, je ne pense pas monsieur. » répondit Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Rien du tout ? » le pressa Dumbledore.

« Non, » dit Harry d'un ton décisif. « Mais j'aimerais vous poser une questions. »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Comment vont les fleurs de Tante Pétunia ? »

« Assez bien je suppose. Molly Weasley a posé quelques charmes d'hydratation et de désherbage peut après que tu sois parti. »

« Il y a de la magie dans le jardin de Tante Pétunia ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire incrédule.

« Oui, » fit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire. La pensée fut trop pour Harry et il éclata de rire imaginant ce que sa tante dirait si elle savait que quelque chose d'anormal gardait ses fleurs en vie.

« Y avait-il autre chose Harry ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore quand Harry eut enfin reprit son souffle.

« Non monsieur, » haleta Harry.

« Ca ne te dérangerais pas d'aller dire à Severus que j'aimerais lui parler ? »

« Bien sûr professeur, » dit Harry alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

Harry trouva Snape à la bibliothèque. « Professeur ? » Appela-t-il du pas de la porte.

« Oui Harry ? » Snape leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Le professeur Dumbledore aimerais vous voir, monsieur. »

« Merci, » dit Snape alors qu'il se levait. « Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas ce livre ? » suggéra-t-il.

« D'accord, » Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Severus s'assit dans la chaise que Harry avait occupé un peu avant. « Vous vouliez me parler monsieur le directeur ? » demanda-t-il au vieil homme.

« Oui Severus. J'ai bien peur d'avoir une autre faveur à te demander. »

« Une autre faveur ? » dit Severus l'air perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait eu un léger accident avec la potion tue-loup de Remus. »

« Quel genre d'accident ? » Severus se redressa.

« Ce matin, au moment où Nymphadora en sortait pour Remus, elle a accidentellement heurté le bocal. La plupart de la potion a été renversée. »

« La plupart ? Pas tout ? » demanda Snape d'un ton tranchant.

« Non, pas tout. Je crois qu'il y en a encore pour deux jours. Pourrais-tu en faire plus ? »

« Oui, mais elle ne sera pas aussi ancienne que le reste de l'autre potion qu'il a prise. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi efficace. » Severus fronça les sourcils d'un air penseur. « Lupin est resté au quartier général ? »

« Oui. » confirma le directeur.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer correctement la tue-loup, » médita Severus. « Lupin ferait mieux de venir ici Jeudi. Je lui ferais préparer une chambre. »

« Tu en es sûr Severus ? » demanda Albus avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Eh bien on ne peut pas le laisser tuer quelqu'un non ? » demanda Snape sur un ton sarcastique. « En plus, » continua-t-il alors que son employeur fronçait les sourcils, « c'est ce que vous vouliez de toutes façons, et je n'ais vraiment pas le temps de faire plus d'un chaudron de potion par mois. »

« Tu sais, Remus est très soigneux, Severus, » prévint Albus.

« Je sais, » répondit Snape d'un ton sérieux. « Vous pensez que je l'aurais invité ici s'il ne l'était pas ? »

« Merci Severus, » dit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête, Snape hocha simplement la sienne en retour. « Tu devrais considérer de t'excuser auprès de Harry en ce qui concerne certains points. »

« Je ne m'excuse pas monsieur le directeur. Ca impliquerait que je me trompais. »

« Mais tu ne te trompait pas dans ce cas là Severus ? »

« Il semble que oui, » admit-il d'un ton hésitant. « Mais les Serpentars ne font tout simplement pas circuler ainsi leurs faiblesses. »

« Je sais Severus. Tu devrais tout de même y réfléchir. »

« J'y réfléchirai, » promit Snape après un long moment.

« Bien. Je devrais rentrer. Tu me tiendras au courrant sur l'entraînement de Harry en Occlumency n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement monsieur le directeur, » assura Snape, se levant pour lui montrer la cheminée de la bibliothèque.

Alors que Severus se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Potter. Harry, se dit-il fermement. Harry était allongé sur le lit, le livre d'Occlumency posé sur sa poitrine. Il était clair cependant, vu la manière dont le livre était incliné vers l'arrière que le garçon s'était endormi.

Severus pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre. Il prit le livre des mains de Harry et retira les lunettes de son nez et les replia soigneusement avant de les poser sur la table de nuit. Il retira alors les chaussures du garçon et remonta une couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Il pensa un moment à réveiller l'enfant pour qu'il bloque son esprit, mais il changea d'avis. Ca ne ferait rien de bon s'il ne s'était pas imaginé comment. En plus le garçon s'était épuisé sur son balai et semblait dormir paisiblement. Hochant la tête pour lui-même, Severus tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Mercredi matin promettait d'être le début d'une belle journée. Harry se réveilla tôt et lit le livre que Snape lui avait donné avant de pouvoir descendre manger. Il avait été un peu perdu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait trouvé le livre et ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, et lui-même enroulé dans une couverture. Il aurait juré s'être endormi en lisant le livre ; il laissa tomber cette pensée avec un haussement d'épaules. Il avait été assez fatigué ; il était possible qu'il ait oublié. La seule autre possibilité était que Snape l'avait bordé, ce qui était absurde.

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle d'Occlumency, il fut heureux de voir que Snape était assit et avait une tasse de thé à la main plutôt que sa baguette. « Bonjour professeur, » dit Harry.

Snape hocha la tête en retour et fit un geste vers une chaise. « Assieds toi, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'était pas rude. Harry obéit alors que Snape continuait, « Jusqu'où es-tu allé dans le livre hier soir ? Pas loin je suppose, puisque tu as joué au quidditch toute la journée. »

« Pas loin, » admit Harry. « Je me suis endormi plus tôt que je ne le pensais, »

« Compréhensible, » Snape hocha la tête ne révélant rien. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas encore une fois ce que tu faisais, et nous pourrons discuter de ce que nous pourrons en faire. »

« D'accord, ummm, » commença Harry. « Je m'imaginais un mur. Comme si je m'enfermais avec des pierres et un filet. »

« Pas étonnant que ça n'ait pas marché, » dit Snape avec un sourire en coin, « on ne fait jamais rien de bon avec la captivité. Tu dois travailler avec ton subconscient Harry, pas contre lui. En plus, ta construction était bien trop rigide. Ton esprit n'est pas juste là pour remplir l'espace entre tes oreilles, bien qu'il y ait des personnes qui se comporte comme si c'était le cas. Ton esprit est un être vivant, changeant ; tu ne peux pas juste l'emmurer. »

« Je pensais que je voulais vous garder à l'extérieur, » dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu dois le faire, mais ça ne fera rien de bon d'être capable de me garder à l'extérieur si tu ne peux pas te garder à l'intérieur. »

« Oh, » Dit Harry en se rasseyant dans sa chaise. « J'imagine que ça a un sens, » il continua après un moment, « Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette manière. »

« Manifestement, » commenta Snape sans aucune malice.

« Alors, comment est-ce que je devrais me l'imaginer ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca dépend énormément de la personne. Il y a beaucoup de méthodes bien connues ; la plupart des gens en prennent une et l'adaptent à leur besoin. Quelques personnes s'imaginent une forêt avec beaucoup de broussailles grandissant autour d'eux. D'autres s'imaginent dans un cercle de feu. Tout dépend de ce avec quoi tu te sens à l'aise. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? » demanda Harry. Snape hésita pendant un long moment. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire si vous ne le voulez pas, » dit rapidement Harry.

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras capable de résoudre ça toi-même, » dit enfin Snape. Harry hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne pas raccourcir ce cours ? » suggéra Snape, « comme ça tu pourras lire un peut plus et y pensez avant de passer à la pratique. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en se levant. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers son professeur. « Professeur Snape, » dit-il, « vous pensez que nous pourrions encore sortir cet après-midi ? »

« Non, » répondit brièvement le sorcier plus âgé.

« Oh, d'accord, » dit Harry alors qu'il se retournait pour partir. La légère note de déception dans sa voix fit lever la tête à Severus. Il vit le visage du garçon, qui avait été remarquablement ouvert un moment auparavant, commencer à se fermer.

« Harry, » dit-il en attirant l'attention du plus jeune.

« Oui ? » demanda nettement Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie auprès de toi, je ne peux même pas imaginer, mais je ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui parce que j'ai besoin de préparer de la potion tue-loup. Lupin vient demain soir et il en a besoin. »

« Oh, » s'exclama Harry son visage s'illuminant. « Le professeur Lupin vient ? »

« Oui. Il va rester pour la pleine lune. »

« Vous le laissez rester ? » demanda Harry en levant les sourcils.

« Oui, je le laisse rester, » répliqua Snape d'un ton un peu aigre. Harry hocha la tête et partit rapidement. Un moment plus tard, Severus entendit des cris de joie faire écho depuis le hall. Il sourit légèrement et reporta son attention aux papiers qu'il avait rassemblé avant de se diriger à grands pas vers son laboratoire.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _Comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit leur adresse email, j'ai mi les réponses à vos review dans la rubrique RaR de mon blog, **_vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon **profile,** ainsi que le lien pour la **version originale** de la fic.

**Chapitre 13**

Le jeudi soir ne vint pas assez vite au goût de Harry. Il y voyait une chance de pouvoir voir Remus, et il voulait lui parler de tous ce qu'il ce passait en ce moment dans sa vie. Severus, bien qu'au départ il ait été amusé par l'enthousiasme de Harry, se rendit compte rapidement qu'il avait peu de patience pour ces expressions continuelles. Au début, Harry ne teint pas compte de l'irritabilité de son professeur, mais après que l'homme lui ait ordonné de se calmer ou de partir, Harry décida d'éviter Snape et de s'entraîner à cacher ses émotions quand il ne pouvait pas rester hors de portée de l'homme.

Ce fut étonnement facile pour lui, ou peut-être pas si étonnant, si on considérait le temps qu'Harry avait passé avec les Dursley. Quand il le remarqua, Snape pensa que c'était plutôt curieux, mais il abandonna l'idée alors que la nature Serpentard du garçon refaisait surface.

Cependant, le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, et Harry et Snape se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque à regarder la cheminée en attendant l'arrivée de Remus. Les flammes devinrent vertes, et Remus Lupin en sortit le visage affaibli. « Bonsoir Severus, Harry, » dit-il d'un ton fatigué alors qu'il époussetait la suie et les cendres de ses robes.

« Lupin, » répondit Severus en inclinant très légèrement la tête.

« Remus ! » s'exclama Harry alors qu'il entourait son ami de ses bras.

Remus sourit et le serra dans ses bras en retour. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bienveillant.

« Heu, je vais bien, » marmonna Harry en reculant rapidement les yeux posés au sol, ses joues se mirent à rougir.

« J'imagine que tu es fatigué ? » demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.

« Un peu, oui, » répondit Remus d'un ton contrit.

« Je t'ais fait préparer une chambre. Je présume que tu as pris une dose entière de potion aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Dépêches toi alors. Il y a un coffre où tu pourras ranger ta baguette dans la pièce. Tu vas mettre des charmes de silence ou est-ce que je dois le faire ? »

« Je vais le faire Severus. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu souhaites en mettre plus… » sa voix s'estompa.

Snape ricana simplement et tourna les talons. « Viens, » ordonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Harry et Remus le suivirent, et Harry fut quelque peu surprit de constater que la chambre de Lupin se trouvait entre la sienne et celle de Snape.

« Merci Severus. »

« J'ai un chaudron plein de la potion en bas. Je t'en apporterais demain, » dit-il brièvement.

« Merci, » dit Remus poliment.

« Bonne nuit Severus, Harry. » il sourit aux deux avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Snape et Harry regardèrent la porte pendant un moment avant que Snape ne se tourne et dit, « Au lieu de venir tout de suite pour l'Occlumency demain je veux que tu médites et que tu décides quelle genre de défense tu vas utiliser. Nous aurons le prochain cours lundi matin comme d'habitude. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry confus. Snape voulait sauter un cours entier ? C'était bizarre. « Bonne nuit alors monsieur, » murmura-t-il les yeux toujours posés sur la porte de la chambre de Lupin.

« Bonne nuit Harry. » Snape était juste au pas de sa propre porte quand il entendit la voix du garçon l'appeler.

« Professeur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en se précipitant à la porte. Il était légèrement inquiet, bien qu'il n'ait rien entendu qui puisse indiquer le moindre danger.

« Je voulais juste vous remercier pour laisser Remus rester et, » le garçon respira profondément, « je suis désolé pour – pour avoir regardé dans votre pensine. C'était mal de ma part. » c'était une des choses les plus difficiles qu'Harry avait jamais dites. Il voulait baisser les yeux plus que tout, mais il voulait aussi que Snape sache qu'il ne mentait pas. « Je – je voulais juste vous le dire, » bégaya-t-il enfin quand il vit que Snape ne répondait pas. Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, certain que le silence qu'il avait reçu face à sa déclaration était mauvais signe.

Severus était aussi stupéfait que si Harry lui avait lancé un sort. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, lui dise ces mots. Il savait que le garçon n'était pas le garnement qu'il avait toujours pensé être, mais il n'avait rien vu en lui qui soit vraiment spécial, certainement pas l'extraordinaire garçon qu'Albus avait clamé qu'il était. Peut-être, cependant, seulement peut-être qu'Albus avait raison.

Bien, seul le temps pourrait le lui dire, pensa-t-il enfin. En même temps, il avait besoin de sommeil et il pourrait ainsi se lever et parler au loup garou le matin. Il n'avait pas oublié que Harry ne lui avait pas tout dit sur sa vie dans le Surrey. Qui était la meilleure personne à voir, résonna Severus, que l'un des membres officiel de l' 'équipe de secours'. Et puisqu'il en avait juste un dans sa maison, il sourit alors qu'il se mettait au lit, il pourrait très bien en tirer un avantage.

Remus annula les sorts de silence qu'il avait posé sur sa chambre la nuit dernière. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit. Il avait été plus que surprit lorsque Severus l'avait emmené à l'étage à une chambre normale plutôt qu'au sous-sol dans une espèce de cellule. En fait, Severus avait été bien plus poli que d'habitude, et Remus se demanda ce qu'il voulait. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait sur Severus c'était qu'il ne faisait rien sans raison.

La pièce elle-même, bien qu'elle soit spartiate, était confortable. Il était content de voir que la potion qu'il avait prit marchait bien et qu'il avait été capable de tourner calmement en rond plutôt que d'agir comme un animal en cage.

Il était tôt et il décida qu'il pouvait certainement retourner dormir un peu. Personne dans la maison ne devait être debout à sept heures du matin pendant l'été.

Apparemment quelqu'un l'était, se corrigea-t-il alors qu'il allait répondre à la porte. Severus se tenait debout devant la porte. « Bonjour Severus, » salua-t-il l'homme grand et pâle.

« Bonjour Lupin. Je me demandais si j'arriverai à te convaincre de prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ? »

Remus cligna des yeux avant de répondre : « Certainement Severus. Tout vas bien ? »

« Je souhaiterais simplement te parler. »

« Bien sûr. »

Severus hocha la tête puis se retourna pour le guider à la salle à manger. Après avoir vu son invité attablé devant un petit déjeuner copieux, l'homme était vraiment maigre, Snape examina le loup-garou. Il semblait épuisé, mais pas désorienté ou ne semblait pas souffrir particulièrement.

« Crache le morceau Severus, » dit Remus avec un sourire.

« Je veux que tu me donnes certaines informations. »

« Concernant quoi ? » demanda Lupin d'un ton vigilant.

« Concernant Harry. »

« Harry, » son ton était interrogateur.

« Oui. J'aimerais savoir la raison pour laquelle il a quitté la maison de sa tante. Il me l'a dit, mais je pense qu'il a omit quelques détails. »

« Hmm, » Lupin prit une gorgée de thé. « Bien. Tu devrais probablement le savoir puisque Harry reste avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu utilises ça contre lui. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

« Je suis sérieux Severus. Je ne te le dirais pas sauf si tu me promets que ça ne sera pas quelque chose que tu utiliseras pour l'agacer. »

« Il semblerait que j'ai laissé tomber le harcèlement-de-Potter, du moins pour le moment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il semble que nous soyons parvenus à une trêve. »

« C'est bien. Je pense que Harry pourrait t'utiliser comme une sorte de figure paternelle. »

« Paternelle ? Lupin, si tu penses que je –»

« Calmes toi Severus. Je ne dis pas que tu devrais l'adopter ou quelque chose comme ça, je dis juste qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui prendre exemple qui ne va pas disparaître à chaque pleine lune et qui n'essaye pas de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Il a besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. »

Severus fut abasourdit. « Et il est évident qu'un mangemort-espion est le choix parfait. Pourquoi est-ce que sa famille ne peut pas faire ça ? » L'idée que quelqu'un prenne exemple sur lui était quelque peu effrayante.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord ce sont des moldus Severus ; ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce que Harry endure. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui se fait tabasser puisse prendre exemple sur les Dursleys. »

Snape regardait Remus les yeux grands ouverts. « Dis moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé, et ensuite nous nous adresserons à cette idée ridicule qui est la tienne. »

« Ca va ! » répliqua Remus avec un signe de tête. « Les lettres de Harry, bien qu'elles semblaient un peu vagues, était définitivement de lui et arrivaient régulièrement. Cependant, quelques semaines après le début de l'été, il oublia un jour. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, et nous lui avions dit que si nous n'avions pas de ses nouvelles tous les trois jours, nous viendrions le chercher. »

« Pourquoi ? Et comment saviez-vous qu'il n'essayait pas juste d'attirer l'attention ? » intervint Severus.

« Harry n'est pas le genre de personne qui recherche toujours de l'attention. Si tu te demandes la raison pour laquelle il nous contactait tous les trois jours, eh bien, je suppose que tu vas découvrir ça dans quelques minutes, » répondit sombrement le loup-garou.

« Molly, Alastor, Nymphadora et moi avons transplané dans le Surrey et nous avons tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le numéro 4. Il était complètement sombre et silencieux alors que les autres maisons étaient allumées et on pouvait entendre des bourdonnements de conversations venant de la plupart d'entre elles. Quand nous sommes entrés, nous avons découvert que Harry était la seule personne dans la maison. En plus, il n'avait pas de nourriture. Bien qu'Arthur m'ait dit que toute nourriture qu'il avait aurait tournée sans ékeltricité pour garder le réfririgeateur allumé. »

« Laisse moi remettre ça dans l'ordre, » dit Snape d'une voix faible, « Harry Potter, une des personne les mieux gardée du Monde Sorcier, a été laissé seul et sans protection, sans nourriture ou pouvoir pendant plusieurs semaines ? » il continua alors que Remus hochait la tête, « Comment est-ce que nous ne l'avons pas su ? »

« Harry ne l'a jamais mentionné dans ses lettres. Aucune sentinelle n'a remarqué quelque chose de particulièrement inhabituel dans son attitude, et la voiture des Dursleys était toujours dans l'allée. »

« Je vois, » dit Snape en ricanant, « Nous dépendons tous d'un garçon qui n'a pas cherché à attirer l'attention pour nous le dire lorsqu'il était maltraité. C'est parfaitement logique. »

Remus le regarda d'un air triste. « Tu as raison. C'était assez idiot de notre part. »

« Idiot est un euphémisme. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry était sensé vous écrire au juste ? S'il te plait ne me dis pas qu'il y a une histoire de ce genre derrière ça. »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole. « Donc, il y a encore une histoire. A quel point est-elle mauvaise ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton résigné.

« L'année dernière ils l'avaient enfermé lorsque nous sommes venu le chercher. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venu le chercher. Je pense qu'il y a plus, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'Harry n'a jamais rien mentionné. »

« Il ne l'aurait pas fait n'est-ce pas Lupin ? Pas si tu connais bien sa personnalité. »

« Tu as raison bien sûr Severus. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire d'autre. Nous l'avons négligé, je sais. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. »

« Et si ça n'est pas assez ? » demanda Snape d'un ton tranchant.

« Je ne sais pas Severus, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Humph, » fit Severus indiquant ainsi qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse. « Je pense que j'ai difficilement besoin de vous faire remarquer que la façon dont a été maltraité le Lord Noir par les moldus a influencé son comportement adulte, » continua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin. Mais je doute que l'on ait besoin de s'inquiéter de quelque chose comme ça. »

« Pourquoi, parce qu'il est à Gryffondor ? Parce que Pettigrow a mal tourné aussi facilement que n'importe quel Serpentard. Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est le fils de James Potter ? »

« Non, ça n'est pas pour ça, » s'exclama Remus en l'interrompant. « Je le pense parce que malgré tout, Harry a choisit de faire attention. »

« Faire attention ? Tu penses que faire attention vaincra Lord Voldemort ? » Severus avait un air incrédule sur le visage.

« Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances, oui, » dit calmement Remus. « Dumbledore aussi. »

« Hmm, » Snape semblait peu convaincu. « Harry devrait bientôt se lever, » dit-il.

« Depuis quand est-il Harry ? » demanda Lupin d'un ton taquin.

« Depuis la trêve. Et depuis qu'il a demandé à l'être. » répondit Severus d'un ton âpre.

« Ah, bien sûr, la trêve. Dois-je demander comment vous y êtes venu ? » en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre homme il rit légèrement et dit, « Peut-être pas alors. »

Harry s'était réveillé à son heure habituelle et se rendit compte que malgré l'opportunité qu'il avait, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la grasse matinée. Il bailla légèrement, s'étira puis s'assit, cherchant ses lunettes.

Maintenant, quelles étaient les prévisions pour l'Occlumency ? Snape avait mentionné plusieurs options, laquelle marcherait le mieux avec lui ? Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de la forêt ; ça semblait plus être la tasse de thé de Neville plutôt que la sienne. Le cercle de feu ne lui dit rien non plus. Ca lui rappelait Dumbledore, mais aussi la pièce dans laquelle il avait trouvé Quirrell et la pierre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ? Il aimait voler ; peut-être qu'il pouvait en faire quelque chose ? Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Une idée prit lentement forme dans son esprit. Et un nuage ? Comme de la brume ? De la brume très épaisse. Il pourrait s'y cacher, laisser les gens voir ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient, et même les surprendre pour lancer sa propre offensive. Il se demanda brièvement si les autres personnes pourraient aussi se cacher dans la brume, mais au bout d'un moment, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il serait capable de dire où ils se trouvaient par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait, ils allaient le pousser à le faire après tout.

Oui, il hocha la tête d'un air décisif, c'était la brume. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le plancher et commença à la visualiser. Quand l'image lui parut assez satisfaisante, Harry s'étira encore une fois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. L'heure du petit déjeuner était légèrement passée.

Avec une exclamation de surprise, Harry sauta hors du lit et se rua sur des vêtements propres. Il espérait qu'il resterait quelque chose dans la salle à manger. Il se mit à courir dans la maison et arriva à la salle à manger juste à temps pour entendre Remus rire et dire « Peut-être pas alors. »

« Bonjour, » dit Harry en entrant.

« Bonjour, » répondit joyeusement Remus.

« Tu ne t'es pas réveillé à temps ? » demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, je travaillais juste mon Occlumency. »

« Bien, nous verrons ça n'est-ce pas ? » dit Snape d'un ton incrédule. Harry lui fit juste un sourire.

A cet instant, il y eut un bruit à la fenêtre. Un hibou voletait à l'extérieur et avait une enveloppe fermement attachée à sa patte. Snape ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou plana prudemment jusqu'à la table et atterrit en face de Harry. Harry prit la lettre après avoir tapoté la tête du hibou et lui avoir offert un petit morceau de bacon que ce dernier accepta avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

L'enveloppe était un parchemin plutôt lourd et était ornée d'un sceau que Harry ne reconnu pas. Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry brisa le sceau et sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe.

C'était ses résultats de BUSE. Harry retint son souffle et déplia le parchemin, ses yeux tombèrent sur le résumé de son score. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ; il avait eut sept BUSEs. O en DCFM et en Charmes, E en Potion, Métamorphoses, Botanique et Soin au Créatures Magiques. Il avait eu de justesse un A en Histoire de la Magie, mais il avait un P en Astronomie et un T, ce qui en fait signifiait terrible, en Divination.

Il eut un grand sourire pendant un moment, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'avec seulement un "E" en Potion il ne serait pas autorisé au cours de Snape. Sans ce cours, il ne pourrait jamais avoir l'ASPIC requit pour devenir auror.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » demanda Remus en voyant le visage de Harry se décomposer.

« Rien, j'ai juste mes résultats pour mes BUSEs, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'as pas eu les notes que tu voulais ? » demanda Snape les lèvres légèrement incurvées.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Harry d'un ton sec.

« Je peux regarder ? » demanda Lupin en tendant la main.

Harry lui tendit le parchemin en reporta son attention à son toast. Oh bien, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il serait encore en vie à la fin de sa septième année ?

« C'est très bien Harry ! » La voix de Remus le sortit de ses rêveries. « Je suis si fier de toi ! »

« Vraiment ? » Harry sourit à Remus.

« Absolument ! » Lupin lui sourit en retour. « Et je sais que tes parents et Sirius le seraient aussi. » Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit bien plus qu'il n'était possible.

Severus observait attentivement l'échange. Il savait que Potter voulait devenir auror, Minerva lui en avait parlé assez de fois. Il devina que le garçon était déçu de ne pas avoir eu un « O » en potions. Qu'avait eut le garçon d'ailleurs ? « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en tendant sa propre main.

« Certainement, » dit Lupin en lui tendant le parchemin, « ça va Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Harry hocha la tête et lança un coup d'œil à Snape avant de reporter son attention sur Lupin et de lui demander comment avait fait sa mère pour ses BUSEs.

Severus examina soigneusement le parchemin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mit Potter très à l'aise en cours. Si le garçon avait pu avoir un « Effort Exceptionnel » pour sa BUSE tout seul, il pourrait être un bon étudiant avec un peu d'encouragement et de soutien. Peut-être que si le reste de l'été se passait bien, il offrirait au garçon une place dans son cours après tout, à titre d'essais.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Le reste des résultats n'était pas mal du tout, vraiment ; s'il pouvait garder ce niveau il y avait de grandes chances pour que Potter devienne auror après tout. Il fit glisser le parchemin sur la table en direction du garçon, qui écoutait avec attention chaque mot que disait le loup garou. Satisfait qu'aucun des deux ne faisait attention à lui, Severus quitta la pièce pour aller travailler sur quelques potions pour Pompom Pomfresh.

Harry écoutait avidement Remus, mais il regardait également Snape du coin de l'oeil. Il vit l'homme hocher la tête, comme s'il avait prit une décision, et espéra que quoi que ça soit ça ne voulait pas dire que Snape le sous-estimait encore une fois. Quand l'homme se leva et partit, Harry reporta son attention sur Lupin. Le loup garou était très heureux de répondre à toutes les questions de Harry concernant ses parents et d'évoquer ses souvenirs de Sirius. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à parler du temps où les Maraudeurs étaient à Poudlard et tout le bon temps qu'ils y avaient passé.

Peu après le déjeuner, Snape apporta à Lupin un gobelet fumant. Remus déclara ensuite qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait s'allonger un peu.

Harry était assit à la table de la salle à manger regardant par la fenêtre, ses mains soutenant sa tête, ses jambes se balançant quand Snape arriva. « Franchement, personne ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas poser vos coudes sur la table ? »

« Si, » dit Harry, « mais je pensais que ça ne concernait que les repas. »

« Typique, » répliqua Severus en haussant un sourcil. Harry avait l'étrange sensation qu'il était en train de le taquiner. « Où est Lupin ? »

« Il se repose. »

« Il allait bien ? » Harry le regarda d'un air confus et dit : « Je suppose, il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il s'était levé tôt ce matin et qu'il était plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait. »

« Semblait-il désorienté ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, juste fatigué, » dit Harry d'un ton perplexe. « Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Normalement non, j'espère simplement m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de mélange négatif entre les deux potions. »

« Est-ce qu'on devrait aller le voir ? » demanda Harry son front se plissant sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent légèrement mais il hocha la tête et mena le garçon à la chambre du loup. Il frappa doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la voix étouffée de Remus dire « entrez. »

Severus s'engouffra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit, Harry le suivant de près. Il s'arrêta à coté du lit et examina l'homme fatigué d'un œil critique. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilatées et sa peau n'était ni trop rouge ni extrêmement pâle. Severus saisit son poignet. Son pouls n'était pas rapide, il n'avait pas de fièvre et sa peau n'était pas moite. « Fait le moi savoir si tu ressent quelque chose d'anormal, » l'avertit Severus.

« Je le ferais, » promit Lupin. Severus hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

« Reposes toi bien, » lui sourit Harry avant de quitter aussi la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes devoirs de vacances ? » lui demanda Severus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers on laboratoire.

« J'ai finit, » répondit Harry, suivant son professeur sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.

« Tout ? »

« Oui, » confirma Harry.

« J'espère que ça n'est pas ton travail bâclé de d'habitude. » dit Snape avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

« Non, j'ai pu prendre mon temps cette année, donc c'est mieux que d'habitude. » l'assura Harry.

« Normalement tu fais ton travail à la fin de l'été ? »

« Non, » dit Harry semblant légèrement mal à l'aise. « C'est juste difficile de trouver du temps pour le faire à la maison de mon oncle et ma tante. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Snape en le regardant attentivement. Le garçon haussa simplement les épaules sans répondre.

Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire et alors que Severus y entrait, Harry hésita sur le pas de la porte. « Viens, » dit Snape d'un ton impatient quand il se rendit compte que son ombre ne le suivait plus. Potter s'approcha de lui légèrement nerveux.

« Relax, » recommanda-t-il au garçon. Harry hocha la tête et inhala une grande bouffée d'air en bougeant ses épaules. « Apportes moi un chaudron en étain de taille 4. »

Harry se dépêcha pour trouver le chaudron sur les étagères, le localiser, et le poser sur le support sur la table en face de Snape. Le professeur hocha la tête et fit un mouvement vers une autre série d'étagères où étaient placés des ingrédients. Il lui indiqua une liste de tout ce dont il avait besoin et Harry se retrouva à transporter des bouteilles, des bocaux, et des bouquets de fleurs qui semblaient vielles et à les mettre sur la table. Bientôt, il coupa, hacha, et remua alors qu'il suivait soigneusement les instructions de son professeur. Bien que les mains d'Harry tremblaient quelque peu, la potion obtenue fut de loin meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait en cours. Snape plissa les yeux et le congédia pour qu'il aille se laver avant le dîner.

Le dîner fut calme, et Lupin se retira tôt.

Harry alla dans sa chambre et continua le livre d'Occlumency avant de méditer et de tomber endormi.

Le lendemain matin, Samedi, Remus frappa à la porte de Severus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna-t-il quand il eut ouvert la porte et vu le loup qui lui souriait.

« Tu as dis que nous devions parler de mon 'idée ridicule'. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions en discuter pendant le petit déjeuner. » répondit joyeusement Remus.

Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de dire : « On se voit à la salle à manger. »

Après que Severus se soit assit et ait bu une tasse de café fort, il regarda Remus. « Tu penses que je pourrais faire un tuteur acceptable pour le fils de James Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton septique.

« Non, je pense que tu ferais un bon mentor pour Harry. Il est plus que le simple fils de James tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serais bon pour n'importe qui ? Je ne suis pas équipé pour élever quelqu'un, ni pour lui inspirer de la confiance. »

« Continue juste de lui parler. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un de stable, quelqu'un qui sera là pour lui. »

« Je ne suis pas plus stable que toi, ma vie est dangereuse à cause de ma position, et bien qu'en ce moment je n'ais pas besoin d'apparaître publiquement à cause de lui, la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain ça pourrait être différent. »

« C'est ton traitement public, pas ton traitement privé. Et ta présence est bien plus constante que la mienne ou celle de Molly. Je ne vais pas m'acharner sur toi sur le sujet, mais penses-y d'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré. Il se retrouva à apprécier Harry plus que son étudiant Potter, et également plus que la plupart de ses autres étudiants, mais il commençait à être fatigué que tout le monde le pousse pour qu'il soit plus proche du garçon. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence.

Peu après, Harry descendit pour son propre repas. Remus et lui engagèrent rapidement une autre conversation qui était focalisée sur le bon vieux temps. Severus se retrouva irrité par leur joyeuse discute et dit d'un ton sarcastique : « Si ça continue comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin d'un journal. Qui aurait cru que tu étais un tel moulin à paroles ? »

Harry le regarda, de la douleur dans ses grands yeux verts. Il ne dit rien et au bout d'un moment ses yeux se voilèrent. Severus fut brièvement désolé. Le garçon ne devrait pas lui faire confiance, mais c'était quelque peu revigorant qu'il le fasse. Severus soupira avant de tourner les talons et de sortir à grandes enjambées.

Remus regarda la scène quelque peu désappointé. Il savait que c'était léger pour Severus, mais il espérait que l'homme n'avait pas fait ce commentaire juste pour éloigner Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de ça. Cependant, cela piqua sa curiosité ; qu'avait voulu dire Severus, Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un journal ? Bien, la meilleure manière de comprendre, décida-t-il, était de demander.

« Harry, » commença doucement Remus, « qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, à propos du journal ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et rougit légèrement. « Parfois j'ai des problèmes pour parler aux gens à propos de – à propos de ce que je ressent. Le directeur a pensé que ça pourrait m'aider si je l'écrivais. »

« Une idée très raisonnable, » dit Remus d'un ton encourageant.

« Ouais, » approuva Harry hésitant.

« Il n'y a rien de mauvais à vouloir parler Harry. Tout comme il n'y a rien de mauvais à ne pas vouloir parler. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry sur la défense.

Remus hocha la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à lui raconteur une histoire plutôt amusante sur l'un des premiers rendez-vous de Lily et James. Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que Harry se détende, mais à la fin de l'histoire, il riait et souriait à nouveau.

Après le déjeuner, Remus partit encore une fois pour aller se reposer et Harry décida de trouver Snape.

Severus était immédiatement allé à son laboratoire et fit comme s'il faisait quelque chose qui semblait grandement l'occuper, mais en réalité il laissa son esprit vagabonder librement. Il avait ressentit une faible dose de remords quand il avait fait du mal à Harry, et il y trouva un sentiment plutôt inconfortable. Il lui sembla, quelques instants plus tard, avoir remarquer une ombre sur le pas de la porte. Harry.

« Professeur ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un ton nerveux.

« Entres, » dit Severus avec un léger soupir.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, » fit Harry sans préambule.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Snape, sa voix teintée de confusion.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Harry sans le regarder. « Je sais que vous n'aimiez pas Sirius ou mon père, et je sais qu'ils ne vous traitaient pas particulièrement bien. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » La tête de Severus s'inclina légèrement d'un côté alors qu'il écoutait. « Je voulais jute savoir vous savez, » expliqua Harry. « Je voulais en savoir plus sur mes parents. »

« C'est…compréhensible. Après tout, tu ne les as pas connu. »

Harry le regarda avec soulagement et détermination, « et je voulais aussi vous dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir regardé dans votre pensine l'année dernière. »

Snape frissonna un moment, incertain de ce qu'il devait penser. Harry interpréta cette incertitude par de la colère et dit précipitamment : « Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû ; je sais que c'était mal. Je ne me suis pas aperçu que c'était ce que vous ne vouliez pas que je voie ; je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec l'Ordre. Et je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ais dis à personne ce que j'ai vu, à part Sirius et Remus puisqu'ils y étaient. Et je n'ais pas ri, pas après tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Et j'ai pensé que mon père agissait comme un vrai gamin. » Harry enchaîna ses excuses, ayant décidé qu'il _allait_ le faire.

Finalement il s'arrêta et regarda son professeur d'un air craintif, ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Oui, Harry s'était excusé avant, mais il avait fuit avant qu'il puisse le reconnaître. Cette fois, décida Severus, il n'allait pas laisser le garçon s'enfuir. Snape ferma la bouche et pinça les lèvres. Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne peux pas dire que c'est bon, » commença-t-il. « Ca ne l'est pas. Peu importe ce que tu pensais que je te cachais, ça aurait dû être assez pour savoir que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Cependant, je peux accepter tes excuses et continuer à avancer » continua-t-il semblant tendu. « Et je ne suis pas offensé par le fait que tu veuilles parler de ceux qui sont…partis. J'ai simplement d'autres choses en tête. »

Harry le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il restait sans voix.

Snape le regarda et eut un petit sourire. Puis il dit : « Tu ne devrais pas déjeuner ? »

« Non, » dit Harry en revenant à lui en sursaut.

« Non ? »

« Le déjeuner est passé. » Severus leva les yeux vers l'horloge comme pour vérifier l'affirmation d'Harry. Puis il se dirigea vers un chaudron couvert et invoqua un gobelet. Il versa ensuite prudemment un peu du contenu dans la tasse et recouvrit le chaudron, et sortit du laboratoire.

Harry, bien qu'il soit prit par surprise, couru après lui. « Où allez-vous ? » appela-t-il.

« Lupin a besoin de sa potion, » dit d'un ton brusque le sorcier plus âgé. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? C'était bien assez mauvais avec juste lui dans la maison, mais aussi avec un étudiant…c'était inexcusable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape frappait à la porte de Lupin. Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, Severus ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Remus dormait étendu sur le lit. Snape se dirigea silencieusement vers lui et secoua son épaule. Lupin se réveilla avec un léger sursaut. « Huh ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as besoin de boire ta potion. »

« Dégueulasse, » dit l'homme en se redressant et attrapant le gobelet.

Severus eut un léger sourire alors qu'il le lui tendait. « Tu t'es encore levé trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus fit une grimace alors qu'il vidait la tasse. Il bailla et retomba sur ses oreillers.

Severus ricana et sortit de la chambre, retournant au laboratoire. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait devant Harry. Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant une seconde mais il décida rapidement de le suivre.

« Voyons ce qui te reste d'hier. Va chercher le chaudron et les ingrédients dont tu as besoin. »

Harry se dirigea vers les chaudrons et prit celui qu'il avait utilisé la veille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les étagères qui comportaient les ingrédients et les regarda, se repassant la potion dans sa tête pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Severus était sûr que le garçon bloquait et commença à avancer pour l'aider, quand Harry commença à sélectionner des ingrédients des étagères avec plus de confiance que celle qu'il avait habituellement lorsqu'il se préparait à faire une potion. Dire que Severus était surprit quand Harry se dirigea vers la table avec tout ce dont il avait besoin était un euphémisme. Il s'était préparé à répéter au garçon le processus entier et à le faire patiemment. Les sourcils qui se soulevaient indiquait cette, plaisante il faut le reconnaître, surprise. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il faut faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta et hocha la tête, « Je pense. » Les sourcils se levèrent encore mais Severus fit signe à son étudiant de continuer.

Harry fut satisfait de voir qu'il s'en souvenait assez bien jusqu'au tiers du chemin pendant qu'il mélangeait, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'il devait d'abord mettre les orties ou les pattes de cafard. Il fit une pause et se concentra, espérant que la mémoire lui reviendrait. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en souvenir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vient ensuite, » admit-il doucement.

Severus l'avait regardé et écouté. « Pattes de cafards, » souffla-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et continua à mélanger les pattes de cafard écrasées avant d'ajouter au mélange les orties hachées. Après un moment, Harry se retrouva encore une fois à sécher.

« Vinaigre de tige de rose » lui rappela Snape.

Encore une fois, Harry continua à faire la potion et cette fois il réussit à la continuer et à la finir seul. Quand Harry eut éteint le feu et lâché l'agitateur, Severus lui posa quelques questions sur la manière de décanter et de stocker la potion qu'Harry avait faite. Ce dernier y répondit correctement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se rehausser les sourcils de son professeur. « Je ne vous ais pas enseigné cette potion en cours ; tu l'as étudié seul ? »

« Non monsieur, » dit Harry. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant hier. »

« Tu reconnais la potion ? »

« Ca ressemble à la potion contre les brûlures que Madame Pomfresh avait après la première tâche du tournois. »

« C'est ça. Tu as bien mieux réussit que ce que tes performances en cours m'ont fait penser. » Harry regarda ailleurs. « Nous essaierons une autre potion demain, » déclara Snape. Harry hocha la tête. « Vas te laver, » fit Severus. « C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry avant de quitter la salle.

Snape se dirigea vers le chaudron d'Harry et regarda la potion. Ca n'était pas parfait, elle n'était pas assez épaisse et les couleurs semblaient avoir déteint, elle était d'un orange pâle alors qu'elle aurait dû être orange vif. Cependant, ces défauts n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effets sur l'efficacité de la potion. Dès qu'elle aurait finit de refroidir, Severus la mettrait dans un flacon pour la mettre dans son stock de potion pour l'infirmerie. Demain il enseignerait au garçon une simple potion contre les maux d'estomac. Si le garçon réussissait la potion aussi bien que celle qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui, Snape devrait vraiment lui offrir cette place dans son cours d'ASPIC.

Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, Harry repensa à quel point il avait été soulagé que Snape ne lui beugle pas dessus lorsqu'il avait oublié l'ordre correct des ingrédients. L'homme pourrait même l'avoir complimenté. Bien que le cours de potion ne soit pas son favori, ça n'était également pas celui qu'il aimait le moins ; cet honneur était partagé par la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie. Le sujet l'intéressait ; c'était le professeur qui lui rendant les cours insupportables.

Bien, pensa-t-il, je n'aurais plus à m'occuper de ça ; je n'ais pas eu le niveau que veux Snape. Peut-être que je pourrais faire des études indépendantes ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je pourrais avoir Hermione pour me superviser et je pourrais prendre les ASPICs dont j'ai besoin.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas laisser tomber son projet de devenir auror après tout.

Son sourire ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux sorciers plus âgés. Remus croisa Harry dans le hall à l'extérieur de la salle à manger et le remarqua en premier. Il supposa qu'il était apparu après avoir passé du temps avec Severus. De l'autre côté, Severus vit Harry sourire une première fois alors qu'il entrait avec Lupin. Manifestement, Lupin venait juste de lui raconter une blague, se dit-il.

Pendant un bref moment, chacun espéra que c'était lui et non l'autre qui était la cause du sourire de Harry. Cette pensée fut rapidement éliminée par Lupin qui conclu que peut importait qui faisait sourire Harry du moment que ce dernier était heureux. Snape fit également sortir l'idée de sa tête. Harry était un bon garçon, agréable même, ce qui était rare dans son expérience, mais il ne voulait pas que le garçon se rapproche trop de lui, cela pourrait leur faire du mal à l'un ou l'autre, ou même aux deux. Non, laisser Harry respecter le loup garou, le laisser grandir proche de l'ami de son père plutôt que de l'ennemi de son père.

Harry n'avait pas conscience de tout ça.

« Cette nuit est la dernière de pleine lune, » fit remarquer Remus après qu'ils aient commencé à manger.

« Oui, » acquiesça Severus.

« Je vais devoir retourner au Quartier Général. » Harry leva les yeux. « Merci Severus de m'avoir laissé rester ici. »

« Y a pas de quoi Lupin. »

« Severus, »

« Non. »

Remus hocha la tête et les deux hommes retournèrent silencieusement à leur repas. Harry regarda Remus pendant un instant, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et reporta finalement son attention à sa propre assiette.

Le lendemain matin, tard dans la matinée, trois sorciers se tenaient encore une fois devant la cheminée dans la bibliothèque de Snape.

« Merci encore Severus. » L'homme hocha simplement la tête en retour. « Au revoir Harry. Ecris moi quand tu auras le temps. Peut-être que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

« J'espère bien, » réprima Harry. « A bientôt alors. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Remus. Merlin, ça lui déchirait le coeur de quitter Harry ! Avec un dernier regard, Lupin se retourna et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait dans le pot sur le rebord de la cheminée. Un instant plus tard, il était parti.

Les deux autres restèrent debout en silence devant la cheminée jusqu'à ce que la petite voix d'Harry le brise : « Professeur, vous pensez qu'on pourrait commencer cette potion ? »

* * *

Voilà, à la prochaine ! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _Comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit leur adresse email, j'ai mi les réponses à vos review dans la rubrique RaR de mon blog, **_vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon **profile,** ainsi que le lien pour la **version originale** de la fic.

**Chapitre 14**

La potion pour calmer l'estomac s'était bien mieux passée que ce à quoi Snape s'était attendu. Malgré le succès des BUSE de Harry et sa performance pour préparer la potion contre les brûlures, Severus s'était toujours attendu à jeter une potion qui avait horriblement mal tournée. Pour être honnête, cette potion n'était pas de la même qualité que la première contre les brûlures, ni même la deuxième, mais elle était définitivement meilleure que toutes les potions que Harry avait faites en classe. Peut-être qu'il organiserait une autre répétition avant de laisser le garçon essayer seul.

Severus traversa la pièce jusqu'aux étagères de chaudrons et en prit un. Puis, il commença à rassembler des ingrédients, apparemment pris au hasard. Préparer des potions l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir, et Severus avait désespérément besoin de réfléchir. Les excuses de Potter étaient inattendues et déconcertantes.

Il pouvait accepter le fait que l'enfance de Harry n'avait pas été des meilleures et que le garçon n'était ni gâté ni aussi arrogant que son père l'avait été, mais il n'avait toujours pas cru que Potter s'excuserait auprès de lui. Il savait qu'il avait eut tort à propos du garçon, mais pouvait-il avoir _autant_ tort. Il était espion pour l'amour de Merlin ! Sa propre vie et celle des autres dépendaient de son avis sur les gens ! Harry s'était excusé deux fois. Trois fois en réalité, si on comptait la chose sur ses parents, bien qu'il sentait qu'il devait s'excuser de poser des questions quand tout le monde aurait été curieux dans cette position, Severus ne fit pas semblant de comprendre. Impressionnant.

Il était toujours en colère du fait que le gamin ait regardé dans sa pensine, et à juste titre. C'était une horrible violation de sa vie privée et, dans son esprit, presque impardonnable. Personne ne devrait être capable de voir ce qu'il pensait, peu importe si c'était vague. En considérant le fait qu'il devait supporter que Voldemort y regarde régulièrement, mais Severus sentait que c'était une sorte de punition pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises, qui étaient plutôt impardonnables ou plus.

En considérant que Harry s'était excusé bien que, et qu'il, Severus, avait vu plus des souvenirs de Harry que ce dernier n'en avait vu des siens, il était préparé à oublier l'incident. Après tout, ça avait probablement plus fait de mal à l'enfant, et personne n'en était mort.

Maintenant que c'était réglé, Severus avait toujours la moitié de sa potion à préparer. Ce fut pratique car cela lui montra qu'il avait finalement du temps pour penser à ce que Lupin lui avait dit à propos de la vie de Harry chez lui.

Les parents de Harry, sa famille, ceux qui étaient censés le protéger et le garder sauf, l'avaient abandonné. Severus se demanda ce que ça ferait aux tuteurs et au sang magique qui étaient censés protéger non seulement Harry, mais aussi sa famille. Abandon et emprisonnement, probablement négligence. Qu'est-ce que ces moldus avaient fait au garçon ? Et plus important, allaient-ils éventuellement le refaire ? Il devait avoir une autre conversation avec Harry. Cette fois cependant, Snape était armé avec une idée nettement meilleure que ce qu'il cherchait. Et un homme avertit en vaut deux.

Harry était assit sur le lit dans sa chambre avec son texte d'Occlumency en face de lui. Il s'était dit qu'il allait s'entraîner à méditer et travailler à travers le brouillard, mais en réalité il pensait au week-end qu'il venait de passer.

Harry avait adoré voir Remus venir. Ca avait été agréable de parler de ses parents et de Sirius. Dans un sens, à présent il se sentait bien moins coupable ; toute cette discussion avait certainement été plus bénéfique que tout le monde lui disant que ça n'était pas sa faute et que tout irait bien. Comment savaient-ils de toute façon ?

Harry se sentait également mieux maintenant qu'il s'était excusé auprès de Snape et que ce dernier avait accepté ses excuses. Il comprenait pourquoi son professeur ne l'avait pas tout simplement pardonné. Les souvenirs étaient excessivement intimes, Harry le reconnaissait. Il avait de la chance qu'avant le professeur Dumbledore ne se soit pas énervé contre lui ; bien que s'il l'avait fait, Harry n'aurait peut-être pas regardé les souvenirs de Snape. S'il n'avait pas regardé, il ne saurait pas la vérité sur son père. Harry n'était toujours pas certain de savoir si ça aurait été une bonne chose.

D'un autre côté, c'était magnifique de voir ses parents, même si c'était juste des souvenirs, et maintenant Harry avait une meilleure opinion sur la raison pour laquelle Snape le détestait. Ou pourquoi Snape l'avait détesté. Harry aurait pu avoir faux, mais il pensait plutôt que le sorcier sombre ne le détestait plus à présent. Si c'était le cas, il faisait un travail admirable en le cachant. Harry se retrouva extrêmement heureux à l'idée que Snape ne le méprisait plus. Quand il n'était pas mesquin, le professeur était vraiment presque agréable.

Harry était sans aucun doute heureux que Snape l'aide à préparer des potions. Il pensa que le travail supplémentaire avait vraiment été utile. Il avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur les ingrédients qu'ils avaient utilisé et sur la manière la plus efficace de les préparer.

Harry s'étira et bailla, puis regarda l'horloge. Il était presque l'heure du dîner. Harry glissa du lit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il décida qu'il travaillerait sur son Occlumency après avoir mangé. C'était inutile d'essayer de travailler l'estomac vide.

Harry pénétra dans la salle à manger, anticipant l'un des charmant dîners qu'il avait l'habitude de passer chez Snape. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école, et aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, l'été n'était pas synonyme de travail éreintant et difficile sous le soleil chaud et pas assez pour manger ou boire. C'était agréable. Quelque part, Harry sentait qu'il s'abandonnait et priait pour qu'il n'ait pas à renoncer, bien qu'il savait qu'il le ferait.

Ca avait été difficile de revenir chez les Dursleys après les Weasleys, mais il s'était rationalisé en se disant que les Weasleys semblait l'aimer tandis que les Dursleys le méprisaient. Les différences en soins fournis, cependant, étaient parfaitement logiques et attendues. Cette limite de raisonnement s'était écroulée lorsqu'il avait dû rester avec son professeur aigre et sarcastique.

L'homme le détestait vraiment et pouvait difficilement le voir sans se moquer de lui et faire quelque remarque désobligeante, jusqu'ici Harry avait eut une chambre confortable et plein de nourriture. Il avait été autorisé, et même empressé de finir ses devoirs et à se comporter comme un étudiant en sorcellerie normal. C'était légèrement terrifiant de savoir que c'était ce ça que devrait vraiment être, et cela le rendait encore plus rancunier que les gens qui semblaient s'inquiéter pour lui et qui l'assuraient constamment qu'ils le faisaient, continuaient de l'envoyer chez sa famille qui lui fournissait clairement moins que ce qui était nécessaire.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait irrémédiablement besoin de la protection que le sacrifice de sa mère et que le sang de sa tante lui fournissaient, mais la compréhension ne pouvait pas apaiser les émotions glaciales dans lesquelles Harry semblait se noyer à ce moment même. Il prit donc Snape par surprise lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dans une chaise.

Seveurs avait supposé que Harry aurait été perturbé par le départ de Lupin, mais il n'avait pas été préparé à un adolescent en colère et remplit de haine qui ne demandait rien d'autre que d'exploser devant l'homme qui avait engendré en lui une telle incertitude. Severus avait prévu de parler de la vie du garçon lorsqu'il était chez lui, mais après un regard au visage maussade il décida que les questions de nature sensibles ne seraient pas très bien reçues tout comme leurs réponses ce soir là. Par conséquent il ne dit rien.

Il regarda Harry picorer occasionnellement dans son assiette, un rôti, ce qui était l'un de ses plats préférés, mettant un peu de nourriture dans sa bouche avant de pulvériser sa purée de pommes de terre et de transformer la viande en une sorte de tas marron qui ne ressemblait que vaguement au bœuf parfaitement bien cuisiné que Cinder avait retiré du four moins d'une heure auparavant. Severus remarqua également que Harry lui envoyait des regards furtifs et impatients qui semblaient refléter un sentiment de défi.

Au bout d'un long moment, le garçon lâcha sa fourchette et jeta un regard noir à son professeur. « Vous n'allez même pas me demander ce qui ne va pas ? » exigea-t-il.

Un Snape quelque peu effrayé dit d'un ton neutre, « Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Immédiatement, le regard dur de Harry fut remplacé par quelque chose de vulnérable et de blessé. « Je pensais juste que vous le feriez. » dit-il en regardant son assiette et en haussant les épaules.

Snape l'examina pendant un moment avant d'inspirer et de dire : « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il avait presque abandonné l'idée de recevoir une réponse quand il en eut une : « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » répéta Snape incrédule.

« Non, » fit Harry d'un ton irrité. « Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Je vous vois demain en Occlumency. » il recula sa chaise et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant derrière lui son professeur hautement exaspéré.

Cette nuit là, Harry fut harcelé par des cauchemars récurrents. Ils commençaient alors que les Dursleys se moquaient de lui, puis Snape arrivait. Pendant un bref instant à chaque fois, Harry espérait que son professeur le sauverait, mais à chaque fois Snape le réprimandait et se joignait à sa famille en lui disant à quel point il était bon à rien. Pour une raison indéchiffrable, les mots sarcastiques qui sortaient des lèvres du sorcier étaient plus douloureux et décourageants que n'importe laquelle des autres réflexions.

Par conséquent, Harry dormit pendant le petit déjeuner et se retrouva à courir dans tous les sens pour aller retrouver son mentor à temps. Il se souvenait à moitié des choses que Snape avait dites dans ses rêves et la petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que après la manière dont Harry s'était comporté le soir précédent, il serait normal de s'attendre à ce que Snape soit quelque peu moins tolérant, sinon carrément hostile.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas un Severus hostile qui attendait Harry, mais un Severus sérieusement piqué par la curiosité. Il fut très surprit lorsque Harry ne descendit pas pour prendre son petit déjeuner ; il avait comprit de la part de Cinder que c'était le repas que le garçon prenait habituellement. Son absence fut au moins partiellement expliquée quand Severus aperçu les demi-cercles noir sous ses yeux. Il nota mentalement d'en parler au garçon plus tard. Il était possible qu'il aurait besoin de sortir, notamment pour acheter ce journal au lieu d'attendre d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, comme il l'avait prévu.

Alors qu'il observait le garçon, Severus remarqua que Harry refusait de croiser son regard. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. Harry inspira fortement et leva les yeux et hochant la tête.

« Legilimens. »

Severus se retrouva à flotter dans un endroit brumeux. Soudain la brume devant lui se dissipa et il…se vit. Il se regardait dénigrer Harry. Au début il pensa que c'était le souvenir d'un de ses cours jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque trois visages à ses côtés. Il avait déjà vu ces personnes, pourtant, pas dans la vraie vie.

Il se retira et observa Harry pendant un moment. « Je comprend que tu n'as pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière ? » se renseigna-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment, » Harry rougit légèrement.

Snape hocha la tête et dit : « Inspire profondément. Calmes toi et concentres toi. Je te promets que je ne te découperai pas en morceaux pour t'utiliser pour mes potions jusqu'à la fin du cours. »

Harry leva les yeux et remarqua le petit sourire du sorcier avec consternation. Le professeur Snape venait juste de faire une blague à Harry Potter. Le visage de Harry se changea en un large sourire avant qu'il hoche la tête légèrement et ferme les yeux. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, secouant ses épaules, puis ouvrit les yeux. « D'accord, je suis prêt. »

« Legilimens, » Snape se retrouva à nouveau dans la brume. Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'éclaircie, il choisit une direction au hasard et commença à marcher.

Soudain, il fut prit au piège et il sentit Harry essayer de le mettre dehors. Après quelques minutes de lutte, il se retira. « C'était bien, » commenta-t-il. « On essaye encore ? » Au signe de tête de Harry, il y eut un sort murmuré et l'homme testait une nouvelle fois les défenses mentales du plus jeune.

Ils continuèrent de cette façon plusieurs fois, mais à la fin, Snape arrêta. « Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Je suppose que le livre t'a aidé ? »

« Oui, » approuva Harry enthousiaste.

« Bien. » Snape le regarda pendant un moment avant de dire : « Je voulais te parler hier soir, mais ça semblait être un mauvais moment. »

« Je suis désolé, » Harry rougit.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? » demanda Snape en se penchant légèrement en avant.

« J'étais troublé, » dit doucement Harry.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Snape, la curiosité teintant lourdement sa voix. Harry haussa les épaules au lieu de répondre. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils et se rassit. « Je voulais parler de ta famille, » dit-il après une pause.

« On est obligés ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant.

« Ca serait mieux si on le faisait, » répondit Snape.

« Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec eux, » évita Harry avec espoir.

« J'ai d'autres questions, » dit fermement Snape.

« Vous avez parlé à Remus non ? » accusa Harry.

« Oui. J'ai presque dû lui tordre les bras pour avoir des informations. Il a promit de me tuer si je les utilisais contre toi, » rassura-t-il le garçon d'un ton sec.

« Bien, ça me rassure, » fit remarquer Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il semblerait que je sais bien plus d'informations sur ta vie chez ta famille que les autres, » dit Snape d'un ton délicat. « Il semblerait également que leurs tentatives pour négocier la situation ont été bien moins que réussies. Cependant il est seulement prudent de ramasser plus d'informations et de formuler une nouvelle idée, » conclut-il logiquement.

Harry le regarda semblant peser le pour et le contre. « Aucun argument ne m'aidera à me sortir de cette conversation n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » l'assura brusquement Snape.

Harry soupira et ses épaules retombèrent. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-il résigné.

Snape se pencha encore une fois en avant et inspira avant de dire : « Tout d'abord, je veux savoir exactement pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans le Surrey cet été. J'ai déjà eut le compte rendu de Lupin et je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer un hibou à Molly Weasley si je le dois, alors n'omets pas les détails. »

« J'ai vraiment été un invité aussi affreux ? » demanda Harry d'un ton plaintif.

« Pas récemment. Néanmoins je ne peux pas me demander pourquoi tu ne sembles jamais passer l'été entier avec une famille que tu ne peux voir que trois mois dans une année. »

« On préfèrerait ne pas se voir du tout, mais aucun de nous n'a vraiment le choix de toute façon. » Au haussement de sourcil de Snape, Harry soupira et continua, « Ils ont toujours été prêts à me jeter dehors, mais Dumbledore a toujours fait en sorte qu'ils me gardent. Leur comportement de cet été n'était pas inhabituel pour eux, même si c'était un peu inattendu. »

« Que c'est-il passé Harry ? L'histoire complète. »

« Quoi, depuis le début ? » demanda le garçon incrédule. Lorsqu'il vit son professeur hocher la tête, il inspira un grand coup.

« Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas contents quand nous avons quitté la gare. Mais ils venaient juste de se faire menacer pas Maugrey quand nous sommes partis alors ça n'était pas très bizarre. Ce que j'aurais dû remarquer était que leurs protestations contre moi n'étaient pas particulièrement élevées, mais j'étais aussi choqué qu'ils l'étaient. »

Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent un peu plus à cette déclaration, elle sonnait presque comme si le garçon ne croyait pas qu'il valait quelque chose, ou que n'importe qui aurait fait un effort pour le protéger, mais plutôt que d'interrompre le garçon, il prit ça en note pour plus tard.

« Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison a été assez calme, » continua Harry, « jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison et qu'Oncle Vernon me fasse part de leurs projets de vacances dont je n'avais aucune idée. Il a dit qu'ils partiraient le lendemain et que je ne les embêterais plus. Ils m'ont donné une longue liste de choses que je ne pouvais pas faire et une encore plus longue de corvées à faire pendant leur absence. Nous sommes tous allés nous coucher et le lendemain matin ils ont pris un taxi pour l'aéroport. » Harry fit une pause et remua légèrement. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas continuer son histoire.

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? » le poussa Snape. Il avait l'impression que Harry dissimulait quelque chose et il ne voulait pas que le garçon cherche à gagner du temp.

« Eh bien, » commença Harry hésitant, « Au début j'était excité. Je veux dire, je n'ais pas l'habitude de rester seul à la maison sans… » il s'arrêta brutalement.

« Sans quoi ? » demanda patiemment Snape.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et humidifia ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il regardait les motifs du plancher. « Sans y être enfermé. » lâcha-t-il précipitamment. Il dit les mots si doucement que c'était comme s'il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait vraiment que Snape les entende. « En tout cas, » continua Harry d'un ton un peu trop fort, « J'ai pensé que ça n'était pas si mal, d'avoir tout pour moi comme ça. Je suis descendu pour me préparer un déjeuner et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de nourriture dans la maison. Peu après ça, le courrant c'est aussi arrêté. »

« Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'écrire à quelqu'un pour demander de l'aide ? » coupa Snape.

« Oh si, » l'assura Harry, « Mais je ne voulais pas que tout le monde pense que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seul. Je pouvais déjà voir ce que vous diriez, à propos de la manière dont j'étais tellement gâté que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un ou d'être seul. Alors je n'ais pas écris. J'ai cuisiné la nourriture qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur avec la cheminée et j'ai commencé les corvées. »

« Typiquement Gryffondor, motivé par un machisme imprudent. Tu avais juste à me prouver le contraire, » ricana Severus, mais Harry pensa que le cœur de l'homme n'y était pas.

« Tout à fait, » Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Gamin, » sourit légèrement Snape. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. « Et alors ? » demanda Snape.

« Alors un jour je me suis endormi à la table de la cuisine pendant le déjeuner en oubliant totalement d'écrire la lettre à l'Ordre. La dernière chose que je sais est que j'ai entendu des voix et que je me suis réveillé avec la lumière bleue d'une baguette. »

« Je vois, » fit Snape d'un air pensif. « Et après ça tu t'es retrouvé ici. »

« Oui, » approuva Harry.

« Pendant que je suis impressionné que tu ais été capable de faire des projets pour ta propre survie, je sens qu'il est nécessaire de te dire que personne n'attend de toi que tu fasse tout toi-même. Tu aurais pu, et aurait dû, demander de l'aide à un adulte. » les épaules de Harry se contractèrent avant que Severus ne continue, « Pas que j'ai l'intention de te réprimander pour ton attitude remarquable dans une situation qui n'était pas ta faute. » le garçon se relaxa. « Je pense, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, que l'on devrait parler de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Je suppose que je m'attendais à ça, bien qu'il doive déjà le savoir. C'est Dumbledore bon sang, comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Cet homme en sait probablement plus sur moi que moi-même. »

« C'est possible, et probablement pas si difficile, » dit le professeur avec un soupçon de sourire. « Mais le fait est que tu ne t'es pas plain de ton traitement. Il est possible qu'il prenne les histoires des autres comme étant démesurées ou des incidents à part. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que c'est ça, » Harry roula des yeux et grogna d'un air méprisant. « D'ailleurs, même si je me plaignais, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? Je n'ais aucune autre famille, à part la tante Marge, et ça n'est pas vraiment mieux, sans mentionner le sang magique. »

« Tous des points valables, » reconnu Snape, « mais je suis sûr qu'une solution peut être trouvée si ça devient nécessaire. » Harry lui lança un regard sceptique mais ne répondit pas. « Maintenant je pense qu'il est l'heure du déjeuner. Après ça, peut-être que nous pourrions reporter notre attention sur cette potion pour calmer l'estomac. »

« On pourrait ? » demanda Harry, son visage s'illuminant un peu.

« Si tu veux, » dit Snape.

« D'accord, » fit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a pour le déjeuner ? »

Snape roula presque des yeux en signe de fausse exaspération lorsqu'il entendit la question, et fit un geste de la main pour chasser le garçon pour aller manger. Il secoua la tête légèrement alors qu'il pensait à la conversation qu'ils venaient juste de terminer. C'était une autre chose à laquelle il devait penser. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que cet été se passe de cette manière.

Le déjeuner se passa normalement. Harry suggéra un plan, que Severus approuva, pour passer la prochaine matinée à l'extérieur. La préparation de la potion se passa également bien ; Severus était confiant sur le fait qu'il pourrait laisser Harry essayer seul le lendemain.

Vraiment, il considérait cela comme un miracle qu'ils s'en sortent aussi bien qu'ils le faisaient. Il était légèrement attendrit par l'enfant, vraiment, et Harry semblait empressé de faire plaisir. Peut-être un peut trop empressé, le garçon agissait plus comme l'un de cet chiots abandonnés que l'un de ces jeunes Gryffondors indépendants et plein de fougue, reconnu-t-il. Severus supposa qu'il devrait trouver un moyen pour rassurer le garçon qu'il était possible pour lui d'être lui-même. Comment le faire, il devrait y penser. _Dans mon temps libre abondant, sans aucun doute._ Ah bien, Snape ne se souciait pas particulièrement d'être occupé, surtout quand nuls de ses devoirs n'était menacé de mort.

Mardi matin fut un autre jour chaud et clair qui signifiait de la sécheresse dans la plupart du pays. Harry arriva au petit déjeuner plein d'entrain en baladant son balai. « Pour gagner du temps, » dit-il d'un ton explicatif lorsqu'il vit le regard inquisiteur de l'homme plus âgé. Il eut pour réponse un petit sourire indulgent.

Harry dévora son petit déjeuner à toute vitesse et resta assis impatiemment tandis que Snape finissait le sien. Quand ils furent enfin capables de sortir, Harry menant la marche, il fut sur son balai et dans les airs avant d'avoir atteint les portes, un exploit qui fit rouler des yeux Severus.

Un peu plus tard, Harry filait à toute allure, frôlant la pelouse et jouant avec les bosquets de roses les plus touffus lorsqu'il ralentissait légèrement. D'habitude lorsqu'il était dans les airs, il était avec les Weasleys ou dans son équipe. Harry adorait voler et il estimait précieusement le temps où il était autorisé à le faire, mais seulement maintenant, il se sentait un peut seul. Il se demanda si Snape volerait avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver un souaffle ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Snape qui était confortablement assit, un livre épais sur ses genoux. Son professeur pouvait voler, Harry le savait, mais quelque part, il était impossible pour lui de s'imaginer Snape jouant. Harry fit un tonneau hésitant et soupira. Il vola en spirale pour atterrir et se dirigea vers le professeur Snape qui le regardait avec un air curieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il alors que le garçon s'approchait. Harry secoua la tête. « Fatigué de voler ? » demanda Snape en inclinant la tête. Harry hocha à moitié la tête et se teint devant Snape en le regardant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Snape d'un ton rude ; le regard de Harry était vaguement déconcertant.

« Rien, » fit Harry ses épaules se haussant et secouant un peu se tête, « je me demandais juste, » il fit une pause.

« Demandais quoi ? » le malaise rendait sa voix brute.

« Vous pensez, » dit Harry, « qu'on pourrait rentrer et préparer une potion ou quelque chose ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent légèrement alors qu'il regardait l'étudiant devant lui. Il ne pouvait concevoir que Harry Potter préfèrerait aller à l'intérieur préparer des potions plutôt que de voler à l'extérieur. Pourquoi même le suggérait-il ?

L'idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit que ce jeune Harry était bien isolé et devait se sentir seul. Merlin savait que Severus avait été seul assez souvent lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Par conséquent, manifestement, ce que le garçon voulait que lui, Severus, vole aussi. Le garçon était en train d'essayer de le convaincre de faire quelque chose et, ayant abandonné l'idée de faire quelque chose qu'il voulait faire, avait décidé de feindre de l'intérêt dans quelque chose que Snape voulait, ou voulait vraisemblablement, faire. Bien, la meilleure manière d'enseigner à Harry de ne pas être si empressé de faire plaisir serait d'accepter son offre. En espérant que ça frustrerait le garçon et que ça l'obligerait à dire quelque chose. « Bonne idée. Tu peux essayer une autre série de cette potion pour les douleurs d'estomac sur laquelle tu as travaillé. »

Le visage de Harry se convulsa un peu et son sourire ne fut pas aussi éclatant que d'habitude alors qu'il disait, « D'accord, » un geste qui ne fut pas perdu de Snape et qui le fit sourire en son fort intérieur.

Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement d'humeur à étudier juste à ce moment là, il ne se délectait pas non plus de la pensée de passer l'après-midi ensoleillée toute entière dans le sous-sol froid et humide. Honnêtement, Harry reconnaissait qu'il devenait aussi pâle que Malfoy.

« Très bien, » fit Snape en se levant. « Viens alors. »

Harry le suivit, espérant secrètement que Snape allait simplement chercher un balai. Il se dit fermement d'oublier ça. Il devrait être heureux que l'homme qui l'avait déjà méprisé consente à passer son temps avec lui plutôt que de souhaiter des choses impossibles. Pour la plupart, Harry s'écouta, mais il y avait toujours un petit coin de son esprit qui refusait de perdre espoir.

Le mercredi matin fut un autre jour d'occlumency. Harry faisait de rapides progrès. Cela surprit Severus, mais Harry c'était vite rendu compte que maintenant qu'il savait les bases ça n'était pas difficile. Et Harry pouvait sentir des similitudes entre l'occlumency et le control émotionnel basic qu'il avait pratiqué chez les Dursleys.

Vers la fin de la séance, Harry était fatigué et Severus fut capable de passer ses défenses. Il entrevit quelques souvenirs superficiels et s'apprêtait à se retirer quand l'un d'eux attira son attention. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment et découvrit que c'était l'excuse que Harry lui avait faite ce week-end.

Quand il annula le sort, il trouva Harry qui lui lançait un regard noir. « Je pensais qu'on avait déjà parlé de fouiller dans mon cerveau ? » lui dit-il d'un ton irrité.

« Celui-ci a attiré mon attention, » expliqua Severus. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Potter s'excuser tu sais. »

« Je ne suis pas mon père ! » s'exclama Harry d'un ton malicieux.

« Je sais. Mais t'est-il déjà venu à l'esprit d'appliquer ce principe aux autres ? » le ton de Snape était tranchant à présent.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Draco Malfoy n'est pas son père on plus. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry. « D'ailleurs la fouine est plus petite. »

Severus sourit presque mais à la place il dit : « Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de commentaire Potter. »

Harry devint sérieux. « J'ai rencontré Malfoy plus jeune la première fois que je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse. Je l'ais détesté très rapidement parce qu'il n'était qu'un gosse stupide. Je n'ais rencontré Mr Malfoy qu'avant ma deuxième année. Je n'ais pas jugé le fils par rapport au père. »

« Peut-être que non, mais tu viens de dire que tu l'as rapidement détesté. Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné le droit de la juger si vite ? »

« Il avait insulté Hagrid, » répliqua Harry du tac au tac.

« Il avait insulté Hagrid, » répéta Severus incrédule.

« Hagrid a été mon premier ami. En plus, Malfoy disait que les gens qui ne grandissaient pas dans le monde sorcier ne devraient pas être autorisés à aller à Poudlard ! » cria Harry sur la défensive.

« Je vois. Alors tu dis que c'est de sa faute si tu le déteste, » fit Snape sceptique et légèrement tranchant.

« Pas exactement ; mais il ne s'est pas mit en avant pour être mon meilleur ami. Et ça n'est pas comme si je courais après lui pour lui jeter des sorts juste pour être en vie. » Snape haussa un sourcil. « Notre répugnance est mutuelle. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi autant de fois que je ne l'ais fait. Je ne lui ais jamais lancé de sort avant qu'il ne m'ait insulté ou qu'il ait insulté l'un de mes amis. »

« Ah, et ça justifie entièrement tes actions, » dit Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

« On ferrait mieux de finir ça avant de le commencer, » fit Harry d'un ton sévère. « Au moins je ne le cherche pas. »

« Humph, » renifla Snape. Il ouvrait juste la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit et Cinder entra.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, » couina-t-elle, « ces messieurs ne veulent pas déjeuner aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, je pense que déjeuner est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant.

« Nous n'avons pas encore fini. »

« Ecoutez, ça n'est pas la même chose entre Malfoy et moi que ça l'était entre mon père et vous. J'essaierais de plus rester hors de ce chemin si vous voulez, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que rien n'arrivera. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner catégoriquement ; il a déjà la plupart des élèves de l'école à ses pieds ! »

« Bizarrement, il a dit la même chose sur toi, » commenta Snape.

A sa surprise, Harry rit. « Tu parles ! » dit le garçon avant de se retourner et de chercher le déjeuner que Cinder lui avait promit.

Severus resta assis un peu plus longtemps se repassant la conversation et plus particulièrement le dernier commentaire avant de se lever pour aller déjeuner.

Harry et Severus passèrent le jeudi et la plupart du vendredi de la même manière, chacun évitant soigneusement le sujet Draco Malfoy, bien que pour des raisons différentes.

Au dîner le vendredi soir, il y eut un léger bruit à la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Un grand hibou avec des yeux jaunes malicieux et avec des serres et un bec semblants particulièrement tranchants, fit son entrée lorsque Severus ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se posa en face de sa place et hulula impatient dans sa direction lorsqu'il ne prit pas la lettre de sa patte assez rapidement. Le visage de Snape était devenu très calme à la vue du hibou, et maintenant il était assit et lisait la lettre avec des yeux plissés et ses lèvres incurvée.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit distrait par un deuxième assaut à la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci Coquecigrue battait des ailes à l'extérieur et Harry le fit entrer à la hâte. Harry dû poursuivre le petit hibou hyperactif tout autour de la pièce, mais une fois qu'il l'eut attrapé, il vit qu'il avait des lettres de la part de Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

La lettre de Ron était pleine de joie, ce à quoi Harry s'attendait de la part de son ami.

Harry, mon vieux !

Comment ça va ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu restes avec le Bâtard Graisseux plutôt que d'être avec nous. Lupin est revenu en se comportant bizarrement, tu ne penses pas que Snape a fait quelque chose à sa potion ? A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait il avait juste son petit sourire étrange et disait que tu irais bien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je te le demandes ! Fred et George m'ont dit de te dire que si tu avais besoin de quelque chose du magasin, tu étais libre de leur envoyer un hibou. Ne fais tout simplement rien qui pourrait te transformer en ingrédient pour potion. Tu penses qu'on pourrait encore se voir au Chemin de Traverse ?

Ron

La lettre de Hermione reflétait sa nature à lire autant que Ron reflétait la sienne.

Cher Harry,

J'espère que ton été se passe bien et que tu ne broies pas trop du noir. J'espère aussi que tu as fini tes devoirs de vacance ; la nouvelle année commence dans quelques petites semaines. Comment ce sont passés tes BUSEs ? J'ai eut des O partout bien sûr, bien que j'aie été assez nerveuse par rapport à quelques uns. Je reste à nouveau avec les Weasley cet été, alors envoies nous un hibou pour nous dire quand tu vas au Chemin de Traverse. Si le professeur Snape l'autorise, ça serait bien si on pouvait se voir là bas. A bientôt !

Bise,

Hermione

La lettre de Ginny, bien qu'inattendue, était bienvenue, même si le message se révélait être un peu moins commode que ceux des autres.

Cher Harry,

Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ais pas vu, même si ça n'a duré que quelques petites semaines. Ecoute Harry, je sais que ça n'est probablement pas ton sujet préféré, mais quand on se sera tous revu, Ron, Hermione et moi, au moins, et probablement Neville et Luna, tu devras nous dire tout ce qu'il c'est passé. En commençant par ce qu'il c'est passé après que tu ais chassé Bellatrix Lestrange de la pièce. Tu as été si renfermé par rapport à tout ça, je sais que tu caches quelque chose d'important. Ne nous l'écrit pas. On mérite de l'entendre en personne, et personne ne nous dit que les hiboux sont sûrs. Vigilance Constante, comme le dirait Maugrey Fol-Œil. Bien, en espérant qu'on pourra se voir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fred et George ont dit de leur écrire si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, ne nous fais pas déjà tomber dans les négatifs pour les points ; ça rendrait la chose plus facile pour les Serpentards !

Ginny

Harry rit un peu en lisant la lettre de Ginny. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer la petite tête rousse brandissant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête en criant 'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !' Severus avait ouvert sa propre lettre et la regardait d'un air renfrogné lorsque le rire de Harry le fit lever les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait entendu Potter rire librement. La plupart du temps, c'était un rire d'adulte qui s'évadait des lèvres du plus jeune, tendu ou amer, forcé ou moqueur, plus comme ceux de ses Serpentards.

C'était vraiment dommage que ce jeune sorcier, qui aurait dû pouvoir rester innocent plus longtemps, grandisse si vite. Peut-être que, lorsque tout cela serait fini…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Harry interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sombre sur le visage de son aîné.

« Non, » fit Snape brièvement alors qu'il remettait la lettre dans sa poche. « Des lettres de la part des Weasleys ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de distraire Harry.

Harry lui lança un dernier regard curieux avant de répondre : « Oui, d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny. »

Snape hocha la tête alors qu'Harry continuait. « En fait ils veulent savoir quand est-ce que nous devions aller au Chemin de Traverse. On se rencontre là bas d'habitude. » Il eut une légère expression d'envie, alors qu'il pensait à moitié qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à voir ses amis.

Snape l'observa pendant un moment et dit : « Je prévoyais d'y aller le vingt-quatre. D'habitude je rentre au château tout de suite après. Nous devrons parler à Albus en ce qui concerne les arrangements pour la dernière semaine avant la rentrée ; je doute que le ministère veuille te voir à Poudlard avant les autres étudiants. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. « Est-ce que je peux le leur écrire alors ? »

« J'imagine. Tu vas envoyer la lettre avec ton hibou ou, » ses yeux tombèrent sur Coq toujours calme, « cette chose ? »

« Probablement Hedwige. A moins que vous ne pensiez qu'elle est trop reconnaissable ? »

« Elle devrais faire l'affaire. »

« D'accord. J'écrirais les réponses ce soir et je les enverrais demain. »

Severus hocha la tête avant de dire, « Excuse moi, » alors qu'il sortait d'un pas rapide de la pièce. Harry le regarda partir puis jeta un œil à son assiette, qui était encore à moitié pleine de nourriture. Il poussa un soupir puis reporta son attention à son propre repas alors qu'il commençait à prévoir les réponses aux lettres de ses amis.

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçut. C'était une lettre du Lord Noir, il l'avait su au moment où il avait vu le hibou planer à l'extérieur. Le sorcier noir lui demandait des nouvelles des progrès d'Harry.

La réponse devait être un soigneux mélange de vérité et d'invention. Un peu trop de l'un d'eux révèlerais sa position comme espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Severus joignit ses mains et commença à réfléchir.

Plus tard, Severus enfermait la lettre originale et une copie de sa réponse dans l'un de ses tiroirs et se dirigea fatigué vers sa chambre. Au moment où il passait devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, la porte s'ouvrit et le fit sursauter. Il reprit assez vite ses esprits pour ne pas envoyer un sort de rafale à la tête du garçon. « Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Excusez-moi professeur, » fit Harry d'un ton penaud.

« Je présume qu'il y a une raison pour que vous tentiez de m'effrayer ? Un souhait enraciné en vous peut-être ? » La lettre lui avait rappelé qui il était et qu'est-ce qu'il était. Ca avait été imprudent de sa part de penser qu'il pourrait se rapprocher du garçon. Potter. Ca serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il repoussait le garçon. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de revenir à son ancienne manière de traiter le garçon, Potter. Et ignorer les protestations de Harry– de Potter.

C'était ça, en supposant qu'il proteste.

« En fait, oui, j'ai une raison. Je voulais vous demander, pour la lettre, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas Potter, » dit Severus d'un ton de dédain, et se grandissant et en regardant Harry de haut.

« Je pense que si, » protesta Harry.

« Ah, vraiment ? Je suppose que vous vous attendez à ce que je m'incline devant le Grand Harry Potter et que je vous dise tout ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide ! Je veux seulement savoir ce que disait la lettre. Elle devait être de Voldemort, et je doute fortement qu'il vous écrive par rapport au prochain rassemblement, alors ça doit certainement être sur moi. Je veux savoir. »

Severus fut déconcerté par la précision de ses hypothèses, pas qu'il allait le lui dire. « En fait Potter, c'est de la part d'un de mes cousins. »

« Mais bien sûr, » grogna Harry, « et Voldemort porte des slips roses à froufrous. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez avec 'Potter' ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Pendant un moment, Severus fut prit entre l'envie de rassurer Harry et celle d'essayer d'effacer de son esprit la vision du Lord Noir en slip rose à froufrous. Au bout d'un long moment, il revint à lui et dit : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez raison ? »

« Ma cicatrice a commencé à me brûler à la seconde où vous avez ouvert la fenêtre, alors ça doit être Voldemort. Comme je l'ais déjà dit, je doute qu'il vous ait envoyé un lettre concernant la prochaine réunion et vous êtes censés _m_'enseigner la Magie Noire. »

« C'était du Lord Noir, » admit Severus après considération.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vous le dirais quand, et si vous avez besoin de le savoir Potter, » répliqua froidement Snape alors qu'il tournait les talons.

« Mais– je ne comprend pas, » bredouilla Harry derrière lui.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à plus de votre part Potter, » fit Snape alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il cracha le nom de Harry comme si c'était quelque chose de répugnant et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Severus s'appuya contre le bois de la porte et respira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas osé regarder Harry alors qu'il partait, pas après la manière dont il l'avait regardé lorsqu'il avait demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Non, pas Harry, Potter, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il aurait été impossible pour eux de se comporter civilement lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard sans attirer l'attention, et qui pouvait savoir si Potter aurait été capable de se comporter de la manière appropriée. C'était vraiment mieux d'avoir cette vision idyllique en dehors du système avant la rentrée. Mais pourquoi n'y croyait-il pas, se demanda-t-il.

Harry resta debout dans le couloir, là où Snape l'avait laissé. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Par Merlin, pourquoi Snape agissait comme ça ? A moins que la lettre ne l'ait également affecté ? Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Harry redressa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son professeur. Il frappa fermement à la porte.

Avec un gémissement silencieux, Severus se redressa et ouvrit la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire méprisant en place.

« Je voulais être certain que vous alliez bien. Vous vous êtes comporté bizarrement toute la soirée, depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. » Severus cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

« Oui Potter, je vais bien. »

« Alors pourquoi– »

« Pourquoi quoi Potter ? »

« Pourquoi vous devenez un tel bâtard ? » s'exclama Harry.

Severus resta sans voix pendant un moment, avant de se pencher d'un air menaçant vers Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. « Comment m'avez-vous appelé Potter ? » les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent. « Je suggère que vous alliez dans votre chambre maintenant, » gronda Severus.

Harry le regarda fixement, fit un pas en arrière et secoua un peu la tête, puis il se précipita à sa chambre. Il entendit Snape claquer une nouvelle fois la porte et il ne put résister à l'envie de claquer sa propre porte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Certainement pas après la manière dont ils s'étaient entendus dernièrement. Harry fronça les sourcils.

Peut-être que Snape était simplement inquiet à propos de quelque chose. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il devenait gentil avec Harry Potter et avait décidé que ça devait changer. Peut-être que le meilleur été dans la mémoire de Harry était finit. Harry regarda le mur le plus proche de la chambre de Snape. Il décida qu'il devrait simplement attendre et voir comment l'homme serait le matin.

Harry ne vit pas Severus le matin suivant. Il ne fut pas non plus au déjeuner. En milieu d'après-midi, Harry décida d'aller le chercher. Il trouva la porte du laboratoire au sous-sol verrouillée. Harry supposa qu'il avait trouvé son professeur et s'assit dans le couloir pour l'attendre.

Severus avait envoyé sa réponse au Lord Noir tôt ce matin là, et s'enferma dans son laboratoire tout de suite après. Un peu avant dîner, il en sortit finalement, seulement pour trouver Harry assit sur le sol l'attendant. « Potter ! » cria-t-il, « Je ne vous avais pas donné des instructions strictes lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici ? »

« Oui, mais – » commença Harry alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé des excuses Potter. »

Harry le regarda choqué mais fut rapidement dépassé par la colère. « Vous savez, la nuit dernière je pensais que vous étiez malade ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je vois que j'avais tors. Vous êtes vraiment un misérable Bâtard Graisseux ! » Le garçon tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

« Potter ! » beugla Snape. Le gamin infernal ne s'arrêta pas. Severus froissé retourna dans son laboratoire.

Harry courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

Aucun d'eux ne vint dîner ce soir là.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! A la prochaine ! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Long Summer**

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et ce qui n'est pas à elle est à **Mirriam Q Webster**.

**Spoiler:** Tome V

**Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _Comme il est interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews sur le site, j'enverrais des mails aux reviewers. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit leur adresse email, j'ai mi les réponses à vos review dans la rubrique RaR de mon blog, **_vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon **profile,** ainsi que le lien pour la **version originale** de la fic. Sinon voilà le dernier chapitre, note plus longue à la fin, je vous laisse avec la fic !

**Chapitre 15**

Harry se retrouva à ruminer. Pourquoi Snape était-il si méchant ? Etait-ce simplement à l'encontre de sa nature ? Tout n'avait été qu'un complot ? Ce rejet lui faisait plus de mal que s'ils avaient continué tels qu'ils étaient avant la trêve. Le professeur avait dit des choses vraiment affreuses, mais Harry leur avait fait face car Snape le détestait, l'avait toujours détesté et le détesterait toujours. Sauf que maintenant ça n'était plus vrai.

Harry avait commencé à respecter Snape. Il se sentait comme s'il perdait Sirius une nouvelle fois. En fait, Snape n'était pas mort, mais dans un sens ça rendait la chose pire encore. Sirius n'y pouvait rien, alors que Snape avait choisit de ne pas rester. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était furieux après son professeur. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère depuis la fois où il avait gonflé sa Tante Marge. Le ministère ne devait pas être capable de détecter l'usage de la magie ici, mais Harry ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner à Snape l'occasion de finalement le renvoyer.

Soudain, Harry sauta du lit et regarda sa chambre. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre de potions posé sur son bureau. Il l'avait laissé sortit au lieu de le mettre dans sa valise, comme ça il pourrait revenir sur les dernières choses que la classe avait faites à la fin de l'année précédente, et il pourrait également travailler sur les quelques potions qu'ils n'avaient pas faites.

Il saisit rapidement le livre et la boite d'assortiment d'ingrédients basiques de potion qu'il gardait et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Snape et ne s'était pas fait prendre ; c'était l'endroit parfait pour s'échapper. Harry y resta tard à étudier cette nuit là et passa le lendemain à étudier les potions et l'occlumency et à éviter le propriétaire des lieux autant que possible. La fois où ils partagèrent un repas fut accompagnée d'un silence pesant.

Severus se retrouva à se sentir malheureux bien qu'il ne voulu pas l'admettre. Ca avait été plus facile de détester le gosse Potter avant de connaître Harry. La moitié de son esprit était prête à abandonner le plan entier et essayer de l'expliquer à Harry, mais il se répétait sans cesses qu'il faisait ça pour Harry ; de cette façon l'enfant serait sauf. De plus, personne assez saint d'esprit dans le monde sorcier ne voudrait que Harry Potter s'attache à un Mangemort, espion ou pas.

Sa détermination était aidée par le comportement de Harry envers lui. Le garçon qui lui avait sourit avait été remplacé par un adolescent au visage désobligeant qui ricanait et lui lançait des regards noirs lorsqu'il daignait simplement le regarder. Apparemment, pensa amèrement Severus, notre trêve signifiait moins pour Potter que ce que je pensais. A part les quelques premières tentatives, Harry ne semblait pas du tout protester contre sa ligne de conduite ; en fait, Harry semblait le repousser au loin. Ca le blessait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Lundi matin arriva malgré les fervents espoirs des deux habitants du Manoir Snape qu'il n'aurait jamais lieu. Harry avait beaucoup travaillé son occlumency. Il supposa qu'il devrait assumer que tout ce que Snape verrait ne serait qu'un jeu loyal pour pouvoir le harceler, alors il ne voulait pas donner à l'homme l'opportunité d'apprendre quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà.

Severus n'avait aucune idée en particulier sur quelque chose à chercher en ce lundi matin. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de passer deux heures dans la même pièce qu'Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce habituelle au même moment et prirent leurs places de d'habitude sans prononcer un mot. Quand il fut à l'aise, Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son professeur. Severus remarqua qu'il avait encore une fois des cercles sombres sous les yeux ; habituellement signe que le sommeil de Harry était à nouveau perturbé par des cauchemars et cela envoya en lui un spasme de culpabilité avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Legilimens, » fit-il d'une voix froide. Il se retrouva dans la brume et fut jeté dehors quelques secondes plus tard. Severus cligna des yeux, inspira profondément et répéta l'incantation. Encore une fois il fut renvoyé en un instant.

Il continuèrent ainsi pendant une grande partie du temps imparti, mais vers la fin de la séance, Harry commença à se fatiguer. Cela lui prenait de plus en plus de temps pour renvoyer Snape jusqu'aux quinze dernières minutes où il s'avéra qu'il ne le pouvait plus du tout.

Pendant un moment, Harry fut au bord la panique, mais il eut alors une idée. Il se força à se calmer et s'imagina la forme de Snape à peu près à l'endroit où l'homme cherchait. Puis, il s'imagine habillé en blanc à quelques pas derrière Snape. Il s'approcha autant qu'il l'osa et claqua des doigts. Lorsque Severus se retourna, Harry fit un pas en arrière et claqua à nouveau des doigts. Snape se dirigea prudemment vers le son.

Harry continua de claquer des doigts, le faisant tourner en rond. Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour trouver un meilleur plan pour embrouiller son professeur. Soudain, il se souvint de l'image de Snape en robe. S'imaginant très nettement la forme, il la multiplia et les fit encercler son professeur et se diriger vers lui.

Severus, qui avait prudemment suivit les bruits, frissonna lorsqu'il entendit les multiples bruits de pas. Il se tint très silencieusement alors qu'un groupe de silhouettes vertes avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des têtes en forme d'oiseaux sortit de la brume. Il les laissa s'approcher encore un peu avant de les reconnaître. Alors il disparu de son esprit et revint dans le sien.

« Très amusant Potter, » grogna-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que ça l'était, » répliqua Harry d'un air de défit.

« Vous êtes renvoyés, » grogna Snape.

« Merci beaucoup, » ricana Harry alors qu'il se levait et quittait la pièce.

Harry retournait à sa chambre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait un terrible mal de tête. « Ca colle, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. En quelques minutes il fut endormit.

Il dormait toujours une heure plus tard quand Snape claqua des doigts pour appeler Cinder.

« Est-ce que Potter est dans la salle à manger ? »

« Non monsieur, Harry Potter dors monsieur. »

« Merci Cinder. » Cinder hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître. Severus se leva et s'étira. Il décida qu'il avait faim et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il venait juste d'arriver lorsqu'il entendit des coups contre la vitre. Le hibou aux yeux diaboliques était de retour.

Severus ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou laissa tomber sa lettre dans ses mains tendues avant de repartir. Au moment où il se reculait et fermait la fenêtre, Harry cria. Severus rangea convulsivement la lettre et se mit à courir vers la chambre d'Harry.

Harry dormait paisiblement lorsque Voldemort apparut devant ses yeux. Au lieu de se moquer de Harry comme il aurait dû le faire, le visage de serpent sourit, envoyant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Lord Noir tendit une main vers lui comme pour l'accueillir. Lorsque Harry ne la prit pas, les yeux rouges brillèrent étrangement bien que le sourire ne vacille jamais. Voldemort laissa retomber sa main et se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, faisant signe que Harry devrait regarder derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il le fit, la première chose qu'il vit fut Draco Malfoy effondré sur le sol, se convulsant alors que des sorts le frappaient jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier éclair vert embrasse son front, et il devint calme. Puis, il vit Snape arriver et être manifestement torturé. Puis Sirius arriva.

Il prononça les seuls mots que Harry entendit dans le rêve. « Harry, tu me manque. Viens avec moi, Harry. »

Harry tendit une main à quelques centimètres de son corps. « Sirius, » murmura-t-il. Voldemort attrapa sa main et le contact le fit se réveiller en criant.

Il se redressa en haletant bruyamment. Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, Severus ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre, faisant à nouveau sursauter Harry alors que son souffle s'arrêtait dans sa gorge.

« Potter ? » demanda brusquement Snape.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ais pas bloqué mon esprit, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. »

Le visage de Snape s'assombrit considérablement. « Vous avez de la chance que le Lord Noir n'ait pas décidé de venir pendant que vous étiez insouciant. Gamin imprudent, vous voulez que nous soyons tous les deux tués ? » siffla-t-il furieux.

« Non, » dit Harry avec un sourcil à demi froncé.

« Ne l'oubliez plus ! » ordonna Snape. Harry hocha simplement la tête pour acquiescer. Alors que Snape sortait en trombe, il se rallongea essayant de respirer de manière régulière et luttant pour ne pas se souvenir de la froideur de la main osseuse qui avait saisit la sienne.

Severus s'éloigna à grandes enjambées de la chambre de Harry, raillant mentalement contre le garçon. Ca serait tout simplement parfait pour le gosse d'être négligeant et de trahir sa position en tant qu'espion. Ca rendrait simplement sa vie tellement meilleure. Severus roula des yeux.

Il retourna à la salle à manger et remplit une assiette de nourriture avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il posa l'assiette sur le bureau et sortit la lettre de la poche où il l'avait glissée quelques minutes auparavant. Il força sa main à ne pas trembler alors qu'il déchirait l'enveloppe et en sortit le papier qui était à l'intérieur.

Severus, commençait le mot, et il remarqua distraitement que le Lord Noir n'écrivait pas avec le même ton sifflant qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait.

J'ai reçu ton rapport avec beaucoup de déception. Il semblerait que tu ais pris un mauvais tournant dans tes efforts, mon Severus. Il n'est pas nécessaire que le garçon-qui-a-survécu apprécie le jeune Malfoy ou même moi. Il a seulement besoin de te faire suffisamment confiance pour recevoir ton enseignement. Comme la part d'obscurité en lui est stimulée, je devrais faire mes propres ouvertures. Ne me fait pas défaut pour ça. Nous devrions bientôt nous reparler.

Au bas de la page, il y avait la demande que Severus prépare plusieurs potions à apporter à la prochaine réunion. C'était principalement des potions de force et de nourriture bien qu'il y en avait d'autres avec des fonctions plus sinistres. Severus regarda dans le vide pendant un moment. Puis il se sorti de ses rêveries et récupéra le miroir caché pour contacter Albus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était calmé depuis longtemps et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Les mots de Snape résonnaient dans son esprit, surtout depuis que Harry pensait que c'était une chance qu'il ait oublié de bloquer son esprit ; cela voulait dire que Voldemort ne savait pas encore qu'il le pouvait. Harry décida d'écrire une lettre à Remus pour lui demander de quelle manière ils pourraient cacher sa nouvelle capacité quand Voldemort s'apercevrait que Harry ne le rejoindrait pas. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la fin de la lettre, Harry s'arrêta. Après une rapide réflexion, il y mentionna que la trêve s'était apparemment évanouit. Puis il ferma la bouteille d'encre et souffla sur l'encre pour la faire sécher avant de plier et de sceller la lettre et de l'envoyer avec Hedwige.

Après avoir regardé son hibou s'envoler au loin, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui. Son mal de tête persistait toujours un peu alors il décida de jouer à quelques jeux en solitaire. Ca n'était pas particulièrement fatigant mentalement et ça tuerait le temps jusqu'au dîner.

Harry commençait à penser que le temps dans la Maison Snape avait ralentit juste pour le contrarier, lorsqu'il regarda finalement l'horloge et vit qu'elle indiquait qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Impatiemment, il dévala les escaliers et se rua dans la salle à manger où une odeur appétissante indiquait que Cinder c'était encore surpassée.

Snape, qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, dit d'une voix neutre : « Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler demain, » Harry hocha la tête d'un air curieux alors qu'il commençait à se servir. Snape fit de même et le repas se prolongea silencieusement.

Dans une pièce sombre, un homme squelettique était assis devant un feu avec un énorme serpent enroulé à ses pieds. Les coudes de l'homme reposaient sur les bras du fauteuil et ses doigts entrelacés d'un air contemplatif en face de lui.

Il avait laissé Severus Snape et Harry Potter seuls pendant quelque temps. Il avait espéré que ce temps permettrait à Harry de s'attacher à la Magie Noire, mais son contact avec le gosse indiquait que, du moins jusqu'ici, ça n'était pas le cas. C'était grandement décevant mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Severus n'avait jamais aimé le garçon ou ne l'avait bien traité. De brusques changements dans son attitude soulèveraient des soupçons. Il avait pensé que Severus était capable de subtilité, mais Severus n'était pas un homme qui comprenait assez bien les émotions pour les jouer convenablement. Peut-être que ça n'était pas une grande surprise que son maître des potions ait montré si peu de progrès. Ca devrait même être ce quelque chose dans le morveux qui anticipait le trop plein de ténèbres.

Pas que quoi que ce soit excuserait Severus de recevoir une punition, bien sûr. Non, il attendrait pour voir comment Severus ferait son rapport à la prochaine réunion, et alors et pourrait décider d'une ligne de conduite appropriée. L'habileté de Severus en potion était indispensable, mais peut-être que son temps en tant qu'agent libre était limité.

Harry se leva le mardi avec un sentiment d'anticipation. Il n'était pas certain de l'heure à laquelle Dumbledore venait aujourd'hui, mais il espérait que ça serait bientôt. Avec Snape qui devenait plus méchant que jamais, Harry n'avait personne à qui parler et se sentait plus isolé que jamais.

Harry mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner mais se retrouva à traîner à table. Il se leva et erra dans le couloir pendant un moment, puis il trouva son chemin pour revenir à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Après le déjeuner, il retourna dans sa chambre. Manifestement, le professeur n'arriverait pas avec une certaine heure, alors en attendant il ferait bien de faire quelque chose d'utile. Harry prit son livre de potions et se força à lire les trois derniers chapitres. Il n'absorba pas grand-chose mais cela lui fit passer le temps jusqu'au dîner. Peut-être qu'il l'avait pris sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Harry poussait la nourriture sur le rebord de son assiette et ignorait les regards noirs que lui lançait Snape, quand Albus les fit une nouvelle fois sursauter en entrant par surprise dans la pièce. « Bonsoir, » dit le sorcier aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il tirait une chaise.

« Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi monsieur le directeur, » fit brusquement Severus en se levant.

« Je viens avec toi, » dit Remus alors qu'il arrivait sur le pas de la porte. « Je voulais te parler de toute façon. » Snape se renfrogna et le devança « Harry, » Lupin lui fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner pour suivre l'autre sorcier.

« Je vois que les choses ne vont pas aussi bien qu'elles l'ont été, » remarqua Dumbledore alors qu'il scrutait Harry du regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Non, » fit Harry avec un air renfrogné, « il a reçu une lettre de Voldemort un soir et depuis il n'a plus été le même. »

« Oh ? » fit le vieux sorcier, en penchant légèrement la tête.

« Il est redevenu méchant, faisant comme s'il me détestait. Je préférais largement l'autre manière. J'aimerais, » Harry s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

« Qu'aimerais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira Harry. « Je suppose que j'aimerais juste être comme tout le monde. »

« Tout le monde aimerait être comme tout le monde, mais personne ne l'est. »

« Ca n'est pas très encourageant professeur. »

« Remus a une petite conversation avec Severus, mais je pense que c'est bon signe. »

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être bon ? » s'exclama Harry. Dumbledore lui fit simplement un cil d'œil. Harry soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Professeur, » commença Harry après un moment.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Si je passe seulement une nuit chez mon oncle et ma tante, est-ce que j'ai toujours la protection du sang de ma mère ? »

Les pétillements dans les yeux bleus s'estompèrent un peu et Dumbledore dit, « Non, j'ai bien peur que non ? »

« Mais j'ai besoin de cette protection n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Ta famille rentre aujourd'hui. J'ai bien peur que pour renouveler la magie tu ne sois obligé d'y retourner et de rester avec eux pendant un moment. »

« Quand dois-je partir ? »

« La dernière semaine avant que l'école ne reprenne devrait être suffisant. »

« Bien, » fit Harry d'un ton triste. « Bien, c'est juste une semaine, j'imagine. »

« Ca n'est pas ce que tout le monde voulait Harry, encore moins moi. J'espérais que tu pourrais être heureux avec ta tante. Je lui parlerai avant que tu n'y retournes. »

« Merci Professeur. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus mon garçon. En attendant, j'ai ces lettres, qui je crois, sont de tes amis. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry ragaillardit.

« Oui. Je pense qu'ils y mentionnent vos projets pour le Chemin de Traverse, bien que je puisse faire erreur. »

« Wow, merci ! »

« Certainement Harry, » Dumbledore sourit au garçon qui fouillait déjà parmi les enveloppes qu'il lui tendait. Il y en avait une d'Hermione, une de Ginny, une de Ron et une de Mrs Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en tendant la dernière lettre.

« Molly voulait te dire quelques choses avant ton retour, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait le temps au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Ah, » fit Harry en reportant son attention aux enveloppes.

Alors qu'Harry et Albus étaient assis dans la salle à manger, Severus et Remus étaient enfermés dans le bureau. « Je sais que tu essayes de le protéger Severus, » fit Remus sans préambule, « mais c'est un jeune homme très marqué que tu as assis à ta table. »

« Quoi ? » commença Snape sans élégance.

« Harry, » répliqua le loup garou d'un ton tranchant. « Tu l'as blessé Severus. »

« Non, » protesta Snape, « je l'ais sauvé. »

« De quoi ? »

« Moi. »

Remus soupira et s'écroula sur une chaise. Bien qu'il était celui assit derrière le bureau, et en face de l'un de ses ancien camarade de classe, Severus se sentait comme un enfant qui allait se faire punir.

« Laisse moi voir si je peux te dire ce qu'il s'est passé Severus, je peux ? Tu t'entendais bien avec Harry. Tu aimais ça et ça te faisait peur. Le premier soir où tu as eu cette lettre de Voldemort tu as vu ta chance de détruire la chose qui t'effrayait. Retourner Harry contre toi et tu pourrais te retirer dans ta coquille et dire que tu avais une bonne raison ; ça n'était pas la faute d'Harry de t'avoir laissé partir ? »

« En même temps, tu pourrais dire que tu l'as fait pour lui. Tu t'es dis que lorsque tu as reçu la lettre, tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu étais et que Harry ne devrait pas être quelque part à tes côtés. »

« Et ça n'est pas ça ? » l'interrompit Snape furieux. « Pourquoi est-ce que l'espoir de la lumière devrait résider avec quelqu'un rongé par les ténèbres ? »

« La santé n'a pas besoin de médicomages Severus, c'est le domaine de la maladie. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Remus rit froidement avant de répondre. « Vraiment Severus, j'aurais dû penser que ça serait la seule chose que tu n'oublierais jamais. Même le plus gentil des loups garous est compté comme une créature maléfique. »

« Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas le défaire. »

« Là Severus, » dit Remus alors qu'il souriait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, « tu as faux. »

« Harry ne pardonnerais jamais ça, » fit Severus sur un ton catégorique.

« Je pense qu'il le ferait, » le contredit Lupin. « Mais Severus, » continua-t-il fermement, « tu vas devoir t'expliquer. Et tu auras besoin de t'excuser. »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'y penser, » fit Snape à contrecoeur.

« Bien sûr, penses y, mais tu auras besoin de faire quelque chose avant qu'Harry ne parte. Sinon, il pourrait bien ne pas te pardonner. Et sa douleur pourrait bien se transformer en haine avec le temps. » Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. « Bien. Je vais y aller et dire au revoir à Harry. » Severus hocha simplement à nouveau la tête alors que Remus sortait, et se leva quelques secondes plus tard pour le suivre.

Le loup garou se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la salle à manger. Alors qu'il entrait, il entendit Harry poser la même question que dans sa lettre. « Comment est-ce qu'on cachera à Voldemort que je deviens un Occlumens ? Il ne peut pas le découvrir maintenant, ou il saura que Snape me l'aura appris à la place de la Magie Noire comme il était censé le faire. »

« Remus, je crois que tu as mentionné quelques idées là-dessus, » dit Dumbledore, faisant sursauter Harry qui était assis dos à la porte.

« Oui monsieur le directeur. Je pense qu'on devrait le lui dire. »

« Quoi ? » Harry poussa un cri. « Remus, tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit joyeusement Lupin, l'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi dirait-on à Voldemort quelque chose que nous voulons garder secret ? » questionna Harry, le choc et la confusion évidents dans ses gestes.

« On ne va pas lui envoyer un hibou le lui annonçant Harry. Nous allons demander à Severus de faire fuir l'information. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry ne comprenait manifestement toujours pas.

« Si Severus l'inclus dans un rapport alors Il ne saura pas que nous savons qu'il sait. Et nous contrôlons ce qu'il sait sur ça. »

La compréhension commençait à apparaître sur le visage d'Harry. « Donc si nous disons que quelqu'un d'autre me l'a enseigné, Voldemort pensera que Snape nous espionne comme il est censé le faire. »

« Exactement, » rayonna Remus.

« Alors qui me l'a appris ? Je n'ais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur Snape. »

« Je pourrais dire que Lupin vous a donné le livre pendant qu'il était ici. » suggéra Severus du pas de la porte. « J'aurais dû vous laisser seul avec lui la plupart du temps pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons. »

« C'est logique, » Harry hocha la tête d'un air pensif après qu'il ait récupéré.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord ? » demanda Dumbledore. Lorsque les trois autres acquiescèrent il hocha lui-même la tête. « Severus, la prochaine fois que tu es appelé pour un rapport tu révèleras cette découverte choquante. Dis peut-être que Harry n'est pas encore très bon mais qu'il s'améliore. Je te donnerai les détails ; tu sauras ce que tu auras besoin de dire. » Snape acquiesça gravement.

« Bien, monsieurs le directeur. Harry, » Il se tourna vers le plus jeune et sourit tendrement, « Je te verrai plus tard. Severus, » Lupin suivit le directeur à l'extérieur de la salle à manger et ils partirent tous les deux de la même façon qu'ils étaient venus.

Après leur départ, Snape observa Harry les yeux légèrement plissés, puis il tourna les talons et partit sans un mot. « Bonne nuit à vous aussi, » maugréa Harry alors qu'il rassemblait ses lettres, qu'il devait maintenant ouvrir, et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Le matin suivant, Harry exécuta parfaitement son entraînement d'Occlumency. Cela l'épuisa, mais son professeur ne fut pas une seule fois capable de trouver des informations fiables de ses pensées ou de ses émotions. Harry partit du cours en espérant faire une sieste avant le déjeuner. Severus partit remplit d'orgueil envers son étudiant qu'il n'osa pas montrer, pas même le moindre signe. Il détermina que contacter son mentor était de règle.

Plus tard cet après midi, après plusieurs exercices destinés à le calmer pour qu'il puisse ne faire transparaître aucune émotion, Severus utilisa le miroir pour contacter Albus. « Severus, quelle charmante surprise, » s'exclama Albus lorsqu'il le vit. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien monsieur le directeur, mais j'ai du nouveau. »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bien que j'espérais que tu voulais simplement me parler, » le taquina légèrement Albus.

« J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir, Potter vient juste de finir sa première leçon d'Occlumency parfaite. »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina. « Oui, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Merci Severus. »

« Certainement Albus, » il s'arrêta. « Lupin a dit l'autre soir, » échappa-t-il.

« Severus, quoi que Lupin ait dit hier soir, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'était vrai et justifié. Je lui ais beaucoup parlé hier avant de le laisser avec toi. »

Snape pinça les lèvres, « je vois. »

Avec un léger soupir Dumbledore demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? »

« Il semblerait que j'ai commit une erreur, » répondit-il lentement. « Je ne suis pas sûr de la manière de réparer ça. »

« L'expliquer, » fit doucement Albus, « t'excuser pour ça. Il ne comprend pas, et le veut vraiment. »

« Je vois. »

« Penses-y, » conseilla le vieux mage avant de disparaître. Severus lança un regard noir au miroir.

Severus passa le reste de l'après midi enfermé dans son bureau, songeant à la situation qu'il avait créé. Jusqu'à un certain point, décida-t-il, Lupin avait eut raison. Ca l'avait effrayé, la manière dont Harry et lui avaient avancé. Il n'avait autorisé à personne d'être aussi proche de lui, ou à avoir autant signifié pour lui, depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne espion.

D'un autre côté, il se trouvait que Harry lui manquait. Ils étaient toujours dans la même maison, mais on aurait dit qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Une petite partie de lui se souciait de ça, sans les leçons de potions, Harry ne serait pas prêt pour les cours en classe de potions avancées.

Cela le surprit, non seulement il avait toujours inconsciemment planifié de donner la place à Harry, il voulait vraiment qu'il réussisse en cours. Encore une fois, pensa-t-il, essayant de justifier ces sentiments, qui ferait un meilleur auror que Harry Potter. L'essai échoua et il le savait, bien qu'il choisisse de ne pas l'examiner de trop près.

Les réflexions de Snape se prolongèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Eventuellement, il conclu que la relation qu'il avait partagé avec Harry lui manquait, ça lui manquait d'avoir quelqu'un qui le respecte et qui l'aime pour qui il était, et il devrait essayer de le ramener. La seule chose qui restait à faire était d'essayer et de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'excuser à un garçon qui avait moins que la moitié de son âge.

Harry, après avoir une sieste et pris son déjeuner, se retrouva dans sa chambre à chercher quelque chose à faire. Quatre enveloppes sur le buffet accrochèrent son regard, et il se souvint soudainement qu'il n'avait pas encore lu les lettres que le directeur lui avait apporté le soir précédent.

Les trois premières étaient de la part de ses amis, et l'assuraient qu'ils le verraient au Chemin de Traverse. La dernière lettre était de Molly Weasley et commençait par lui souhaiter un été agréable et exprimait plusieurs sentiments maternels. Vers la fin, elle lui dit que quelques jours après son départ, elle était retournée à Privet Drive et avait discrètement lancé quelques sorts qui s'occuperaient du gazon en général. Elle mentionna également que le professeur Dumbledore avait écrit à sa tante et s'attendait à la voir très bientôt.

Harry reposa la lettre avec un sentiment de soulagement et le vague espoir que peut-être les Dursleys tireraient quelque chose de ce qui les attendait. Il se demanda ce que sa Tante Pétunia avait dit lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, dans une maison vide et un jardin bien entretenu. Il se demanda si elle s'apercevrait que s'était de la magie, et, si c'était le cas, ce qu'elle ferait.

Harry sortit pensivement son kit de potions et son livre et descendit à son laboratoire. Ca ne serait pas bon du tout si Snape l'attrapait, surtout maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans ses bonnes grâces.

Le cours d'Occlumency du vendredi matin se passa aussi bien que celui du mercredi, et Harry n'était plus par la suite aussi fatigué qu'il l'avait été. Il commençait à sentir que, avec de l'entraînement, il pouvait devenir plutôt bon à cette magie. Severus en dit le moins possible et recommença à ignorer Harry immédiatement après l'entraînement.

Ce fut après qu'ils se soient tous les deux retiré le soir que la brûlure arriva. Le Lord Noir l'appelait encore une fois, et Severus se dirigea comme il le devait au point d'apparition et alla aux côtés de son maître. Quand Severus arriva à l'endroit où se tenait la réunion, il s'agenouilla devant Voldemort et prit place dans le cercle. Les rapports des autres furent entendus et les punitions ou, plus rares, les éloges furent distribués selon les caprices du Lord Noir. Severus fut appelé le dernier.

« Sseverusss, quelles nouvelles as-tu pour moi ? »

C'était, pensa Snape, l'une des questions les plus dangereuse qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et ça n'était pas plus facile d'y répondre. « J'ai juste découvert, my lord, que le loup garou, Lupin, avait donné à Potter un livre sur l'Occlumency. Le garçon semble avoir quelques talents naturels pour cette matière. »

«Endoloris. »

Ce qui sembla être un long moment plus tard, Voldemort stoppa le sort et dit, « Quelles autres nouvelles as-tu ? »

« Potter retournera chez sa famille dans quelques jours. »

« Je vois, » siffla légèrement Voldemort. « Je ssuppose que tu ssais où est ssituée sssa famille ? »

« Je n'ais pas encore découvert ce secret my lord. »

« Endoloris. »

Finalement, Riddle mit fin au sort et dit, « As-tu quelque chossse pour te racheter, Sseverusss ? »

« Apparemment, Potter est très restreint chez sa tante. Je pense qu'il ne réagira pas favorablement à ça. Surtout s'il pense qu'il serait gâté ailleurs. »

« Comme avec toi, peut-être ? » questionna Vodemort avec un sourire narquois. « Excellent. Veille à cce qu'il parte dans de bonnes conditttions, mon Sseverusss, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix pleine d'une menace désinvolte.

« Oui, my lord. » répondit Snape en s'inclinant.

« Et Sseverusss, veille à ne pas l'aliéner quand tu retourneras à l'école, mais ne te laissse pas non plus emporter. Il sserait bon qu'il te fassse confianccce ; cccela pourrait nous être utile pour ccertaines opportunités que nous n'aurions pas autrement. »

« Oui my lord. »

« Et Sseverusss, »

« Oui, my lord ? »

« Je te ssurveille. »

« Oui, my lord. »

Voldemort annonça quelques autres instructions et peu après la réunion se termina.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Severus remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière sous la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte et scruta l'intérieur. Il avait seulement eut l'intention de s'assurer que Harry dormait à poings fermés, mais ses projets furent changés quand Harry s'assit et dit, « Professeur ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » murmura Harry.

« Rien de nouveau, » observa sèchement Snape. « Allez dormir. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent, se rallongea, et dormit en quelques instants. Severus le regarda un peu plus longtemps avant de continuer son chemin vers sa propre chambre et de s'endormir dans son lit.

Severus se leva le samedi matin et repensa à la réunion de la nuit précédente. Il avait besoin de faire un rapport au directeur. Il se retourna et s'assit, ou plutôt, il essaya. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre une potion de réduction de douleur la nuit précédente et les deux doloris du rassemblement l'avaient rattrapé. Severus n'était d'aucune manière un vieil homme, mais même lui avait des problèmes pour récupérer de ce sort particulier. Snape marmonna un sort alors qu'il retombait en arrière contre ses oreillers. Il tenta un autre étirement et soupira lorsqu'il dû arrêter à mi-chemin.

A contrecoeur, il se rallongea et regarda fixement le plafond. Bien, aussi longtemps que je suis temporairement immobilisé, décida-t-il, je devrais au mieux trouver ce que je vais faire en ce qui concerne Harry Potter.

Le Lord Noir lui avait ordonné d'être gentil avec lui, et, heureusement, ne savait pas qu'il y avait eut une baisse. Dumbledore pensait qu'il devrait s'excuser. Et, réalisa-t-il, il était d'accord. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aimait Harry, ce qui avait probablement été le plan du directeur depuis le début. Etonnement, ça ne lui restait pas autant sur le cœur que ça aurait dû.

Severus était affamé, et être allongé dans ces vêtements n'était pas très confortable. Il poussa un autre soupir qui se transforma en en jappement à demi étranglé lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte.

Harry s'était réveillé après sa grasse matinée habituelle du samedi matin, et était allé prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à y voir Snape, mais il pensa que s'était plutôt étrange de ne pas l'avoir entendu du tout. Il n'avait même pas entendu de pas pour l'amour de Merlin ! Bien que ça n'était pas vraiment les bruits de pas de Snape, c'était plus les grincements du plancher et les murmures occasionnels des portraits. Cela rendit Harry très curieux, mais il fut attentif aux injonctions de Snape au sujet de fourrer son nez partout, il retourna à ses propres occupations.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry commença à repenser à cette ligne de conduite. Ca avait été d'autant plus curieux lorsque Snape était venu le voir la nuit précédente. Et sa cicatrice avait brûlé avant que Snape n'apparaisse, ce qui le menait à en conclure qu'il y avait eut une réunion la nuit précédente et il ne l'avait pas vue.

Harry s'autorisa à se réjouir de cette nouveauté pendant une minute avant de se rendre compte que cela signifiait qu'il ne savait pas si Snape avait subi le Doloris ou pas. En tout cas, Harry décida finalment que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se diriger vers la chambre de Snape, juste pour voir s'il était là, cependant la raison pour laquelle il s'inquiétait, il n'en avait aucune idée.

La porte de la chambre de Snape était, comme il s'y attendait, fermée. Pendant un moment, Harry réfléchit à ouvrir la porte, mais conclut que frapper serait plus prudent. Il y eut un petit bruit derrière la porte. Après un léger arrêt, Harry frappa encore et cette fois il entendit : « Entrez ! »

Un instant de surprise plus tard, Harry tourna le bouton de la porte et entra. « Professeur ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Vachement bien, » répliqua Severus d'un ton un peu trop aigre. « Rendez-vous utile Potter, passez moi cette fiole sur l'étagère. »

« Cette turquoise là ? » demanda Harry en prenant la fiole en question et en la brandissant.

« Oui, passez là moi, » fit Snape d'un ton impatient.

Harry tendit son bras puis s'arrêta, une lueur pensive dans ses yeux. « Vous avez très mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je m'amuse comme un fou, » dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oh bien, » coupa Harry avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, « alors ça ne vous dérangera pas de répondre à une question. »

« Potter, » grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez soudainement décidé que je n'en valais plus la peine ? J'ai fais quelque chose ? Ou c'était cette lettre de Voldemort ? »

Severus ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Le garçon aurait choisit le moment le plus inopportun pour laisser transparaître son côté Serpentard. D'un autre côté, cela lui fournissait une opportunité intéressante. Il pencha la tête pour le regarder et dit, « Donnez moi la potion et je vous le dirai. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Snape le lui dise après avoir prit la potion qu'il voulait. Encore une fois, l'homme était parfaitement capable de se retourner contre lui, même sans la potion. Finalement, Harry tendit la bouteille d'un air renfrogné. « Pourquoi prolonger l'inévitable ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amer avant de tourner les talons.

La voix de Snape l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait vraiment réussit à atteindre la porte. « Si vous pensez que je vais crier dans toute la maison pour satisfaire votre curiosité, vous êtes plus idiot que ce que je pensais. »

Harry se retourna pour voir son professeur grimacer au goût de la potion. « Vous ne donnez même pas de bons goûts à vos propres potions ? » demanda Harry avec un ricanement.

« L'efficacité et non le goût est le facteur important en préparation de potions. Malheureusement, personne d'autre ne semble être capable de comprendre ce concept. » Avec un étirement et un soupir de soulagement, Severus s'assit. Il regarda Harry pendant un moment et dit, « vous devriez aussi bien vous asseoir, j'imagine. Ca risque de prendre un moment. » Harry acquiesça sans un mot, perché au pied du lit, adossé contre le panneau du lit. « Ca n'était pas quelque chose en particulier que vous aviez fait, et je ne vous ais pas exactement abandonné. »

« Vous auriez pu vous moquer de moi, » fit remarquer Harry au plafond.

« Si vous m'interrompez ça va prendre un bout de temps, et je soupçonne que vous aimeriez encore manger jusqu'à un certain point. »

« Et pas vous ? » demanda Harry d'un ton espiègle.

Severus lui lança un regard noir pendant un instant avant de continuer. « La lettre que j'ai reçue, qui accessoirement était du Lord Noir, a servit à me rappeler que je suis difficilement le genre de personne avec qui vous devriez vous lier d'amitié. Il est certain que quelqu'un avec une once de bon sens le désapprouverait. »

« Dumbledore l'approuve. »

« Notez que j'ai dis une once de bon sens. »

« Euh, oui, ça le laisse en dehors de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Harry avec un sourire affectueux. « Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Qui a dis que j'avais changé d'avis ? » demanda Snape d'un ton tranchant.

« Vous me parler, non ? »

« Humph. Bien, il s'est avéré pour moi que ça ne blesserait personne et que ça serait en fait avantageux de continuer notre relation. » Etait-ce de la peine qu'il voyait sur le visage du garçon ?

« Oh, je vois, » s'exclama Harry, « on vous a ordonné de vous réconcilier avec moi. Qui, Dumbledore ou Voldemort ? Ou c'était les deux ? » Harry rit amèrement et continua, « Bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire quelque chose d'aussi désagréable pour vous, Professeur ! » il se leva.

« Vous allez vous asseoir et la fermer ? » s'exclama Snape irrité. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose 'd'aussi désagréable'. Le fait que j'ai les instructions strictes de ne pas vous aliéner ne m'a jamais arrêté auparavant. Je ne ferais pas ça du tout si je ne…regrettait pas la façon dont j'ai agi. »

Harry se rassit comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de paraître si surpris, je ne suis pas complètement insensible, » fit Severus d'un air renfrogné.

« Non, c'est pas–je veux dire–c'est juste, » balbutia Harry avant de le regarder bouche bée à nouveau.

« C'est juste que quoi ? »

« C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je suppose, » répondit doucement Harry. « Peu de personne m'aiment pour ce que je suis, surtout quand elles ont détesté mon père en premier lieu. »

« Pitié, tout le monde vous aime et vous le savez, » Snape roula des yeux.

« J'ai des doutes, » contra Harry, « mais maintenant que nous parlons à nouveau, je ne me sens pas vraiment d'attaque à me disputer là-dessus. » Severus hocha les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. « Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Le dîner est dans quelques heures, » Harry se leva. « Je vous verrai à la salle à manger, » dit-il avant de sortir.

Il restait un peu plus de temps avant le dîner que Harry ne le pensait, et Severus eut beaucoup de temps pour se laver et faire son rapport à Dumbledore avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il ne mentionna pas le fait qu'Harry et lui avaient parlé, mais de toute façon le directeur semblait le savoir.

Harry se sentait déconcerté. Il se retrouva assis sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait été furieux après Snape, mais il commençait à lentement s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'était plus autant. Il était un peu blessé, mais les explications de Snape avaient fait une longue route pour apaiser cette peine. Harry se rendit compte lentement que durant ces dernières semaines, il avait respecté et prit exemple sur son professeur graisseux et grincheux.

En un sens, supposa-t-il, c'était bizarre qu'il mette autant de bonne volonté à accepter l'attention d'un homme qui avait rendu sa vie misérable pendant si longtemps, mais il s'avéra qu'il n'y faisait pas autant attention, et, raisonna-t-il, ça n'était pas horriblement différent que de découvrir que l'homme que vous pensiez avoir trahit vos parents était votre parain.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry se sentait mieux, mais il pesait toujours un peu le pour et le contre. Au dîner la conversation fut guindée, malgré leurs meilleurs efforts à tous les deux. Quand Snape demanda ce qu'il avait fait durant ces derniers jours, Harry s'entendit répondre « pas grand-chose, » d'un ton fade. Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas dire à Snape qu'il s'était entraîné en potions. Severus su par le ton d'Harry qu'il y avait quelque chose que le garçon ne lui disait pas, et cela le blessa. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance que le plus jeune lui parle et qu'il devrait en être reconnaissant, mais cela n'améliora pas sa peine.

Quand Harry et Severus se rencontrèrent à nouveau au déjeuner le jour suivant, il y eut un silence gênant. Finalement cependant, Harry brisa la glace en disant, « Alors, quand est-ce que Voldemort vous a dit que vous deviez être gentil avec moi et tout, » il fit une pause et vit que Snape l'observait attentivement, « a-t-il dit quelque chose sur moment où nous retournerons à Poudlard ? » ça lui était venu à l'esprit pendant qu'il se tournait et se retournait la nuit précédente que tout ça devait être de la comédie et que de retour à l'école devrait annoncer le retour de l'attitude qu'il avait auparavant, froide et qui le ridiculisait.

Severus, malgré les meilleurs efforts d'Harry pour paraître indifférent, vit que cela l'inquiétait et que la base de toutes les interactions futures entre eux reposerait sur sa réponse. « Je ne suis pas censé soulever trop de soupçons. Je pense que je peux me permettre d'être moins cinglant que d'habitude, et bien sûr, je m'arrangerai pour vous parler, si vous le désirez, » répondit-il prudemment. Severus fut soulagé de voir qu'Harry semblait rassuré par ça. Maintenant qu'il s'était assuré sa seconde chance, il était déterminé à ne pas la gâcher, surtout depuis qu'il était même moins habitué à avoir des personnes qui l'aimaient comme Harry.

« Il y a quelque chose en particulier que vous aimeriez faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Severus quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pas vraiment. Que faites-vous normalement ? »

« Double contrôle, étiquetage des potions que j'ai préparé pour Poppy Pomfresh. »

« Vous pourriez faire ça si vous voulez. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« J'imagine que je pourrait vous utiliser un peu. »

« D'accord. »

Harry et Severus travaillèrent de la sorte tout le reste de la journée, étiquetant et empaquetant toutes les fioles remplies de potions colorées pour l'infirmerie. Chaque fois qu'il avait une occasion, Severus disait à Harry comment chaque potion devait être entreposée, à la lumière ou dans le noir, à quelle température, et dans combien de temps elle perdrait son potentiel. Harry essaya d'en absorber autant que possible, mais il était difficile de garder les températures rangées et les étagères vivantes en ordre quand il y avait tant de potions différentes. Finalement, il se résigna à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait et espéra apprendre le reste plus tard.

Lundi matin, Harry alla à son dernier cours d'Occlumency de l'été. Il réussit la meilleure performance qu'il n'avait jamais faite, et Severus lui sourit légèrement lorsque l'horloge indiqua la fin du cours. « Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Je n'ais jamais eu d'élève qui apprenne ça aussi vite. » Plus que tout, Severus voulait dire qu'il était fier d'Harry, mais il n'était pas certain de la manière dont cela serait reçu.

Harry avait vu quelque chose très proche du sourire que lui donnait Snape comme le visage de l'Oncle Vernon lorsqu'il avait entendu que Dudley avait gagné un championnat de boxe. Harry examina cette impression de plus près, et décida que, malgré le fait que c'était seulement une légère courbe de ses lèvres, c'était de la fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de Snape. Harry lui sourit en retour, se réjouissant du sentiment qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'assez bien pour avoir l'approbation de son professeur sévère.

« Comme tu m'as aidé hier, j'ai finit plus tôt que d'habitude. Si tu veux, tu pourrais aller voler cet après midi. »

« J'aimerais ça, » fit Harry. « Vous n'avez pas de souaffle ou quelque chose comme ça n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il impulsivement.

« Si, » fit lentement Severus, « Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas que je vais laisser l'attrapeur Gryffondor s'entraîner avec mon vif ? »

« Non, et je ne dois même plus être l'attrapeur… » fit Harry avant de secouer la tête. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait jouer à l'attraper, ou quelque chose comme ça. Si vous ne voulez pas vous n'êtes pas obligé, » finit-il lorsqu'il vit de l'incrédulité apparaître sur le visage de Snape.

C'était là, on la lui tendait sur un plateau d'argent, la chance de montrer à Harry ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il était fier de lui et heureux d'avoir eut la chance d'essayer à nouveau. « Vas chercher ton balai, » fit Severus avec le début d'un sourire méchant, « et prépare toi à mordre la poussière. » Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, divisant ainsi son visage, avant qu'il ne se précipite hors des sous-sols pour aller chercher son balai.

Ils restèrent dehors jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tout les deux en retard pour le dîner, et y allèrent en se disputant férocement mais de bonne nature, pour savoir qui avait eut le plus de prises et de ratés. La discussion se finit avec le dîner et l'accord que ça avait été serré, même s'il était vrai qu'Harry avait gagné. Juste avant de quitter la salle à manger, Snape lui rappela de ne pas rester éveillé trop tard ; ils allaient au Chemin de Traverse et « Je ne veux pas avoir à chercher dans toutes les cheminées parce que tu ne peux pas garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour atterrir dans la bonne. »

« Ouais, ouais, » fit Harry d'un ton impertinent avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il mit son balai sur sa valise et s'allongea sur son lit avec l'intention de penser, mais il s'endormit en un instant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avec l'impression obscure qu'il avait essayé de faire quelque chose et qu'il en avait été incapable. Quand il ne pu se souvenir de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, il décida qu'il devait avoir rêvé et sortit du lit pour se préparer pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il fut tôt au petit déjeuner, et leva les yeux de ses toasts et ses œufs lorsque Snape entra.

« Impatient de partir ? » demanda le sorcier.

Harry secoua la tête, « juste de voir mes amis. »

« Combien de temps cela va te prendre pour faire tes bagages ? »

« Pas longtemps, je n'en ais vraiment pas autant, » répondit Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ils tombèrent dans le silence tandis qu'ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry se leva et dit poliment, « Excusez-moi, » avant de courir dans les escaliers après le signe de tête de Snape.

Harry mit sa cape et fourra dans sa poche sa liste de livres et sa baguette. Severus l'attendait dans le hall, à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. « Suis-moi, » dit-il alors qu'il menait Harry dans la pièce et lui tendait une boite de poudre de cheminette. « Je présume qu tu as déjà voyagé par la poudre de cheminette ? » fit Snape avec un haussement de sourcil et un pincement de lèvre.

« Oui, » fit Harry avec un faible sourire. Il entra dans la cheminée et dit clairement, « le Chemin de Traverse, » avant de lancer la poudre. Il fut partit en une flambée de flammes vertes. Severus inspira profondément avant de le suivre.

Harry sortit de la cheminée en trébuchant au Chaudron Baveur et commença à essayer de secouer la suie qui était sur ses vêtements. Snape sortit gracieusement de la cheminée juste après lui, sans une seule tache sur ses robes, et Harry en soupira d'envie. Au moins cette fois il n'était pas tombé ou n'avait pas cassé ses lunettes.

« Où sont tes amis ? » demanda doucement Snape.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, peut-être à Florian Fortarôme, ou, ou quelque part, » il allait dire 'à Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux,' mais il n'était pas certain que son professeur soit au courant, et s'il ne l'était pas, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait être celui qui lui dirait. « J'ai besoin d'aller à Gringott's, » mentionna-t-il, « et on pourra les chercher après. » Snape hocha la tête et l'invraisemblable duo entra dans la banque des gobelins. Quarante-cinq minutes et un voyage mouvementé en charrette plus tard, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le salon de glaces de Fortarôme.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin avant de rencontrer les Weasleys et Harry disparut dans une rafale de salutations et d'étreintes de la part d'Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

« Vous avez beaucoup à rattraper maintenant, et on vous revoit à Florian Fortarôme dans une heure, » dit Mrs Weasley. Des « D'accord, » et « Oui m'an, » furent entendus alors que le groupe d'adolescents partait.

« Harry semble aller beaucoup mieux à présent, » commenta Molly à Severus alors qu'ils regardaient les étudiants s'éloigner.

« Oui, » Severus fit une pause pendant un long moment avant de dire, « Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit plus tôt ? »

« Je t'ais dis tout ce que je pensais que tu avais écouté, » répondit la rousse.

« Molly Weasley, presque Serpentard, ils devraient te virer de Gryffondor pour ça. »

« Severus ! » s'exclama Molly, « qui t'as dis que j'étais à Gryffondor ? » Severus se contenta de la regarder. Molly lui sourit alors qu'elle disait, « j'ai besoin d'acheter quelques choses pendant que je suis ici ; je te revois en même temps que les enfants ? » Severus hocha la tête et partit.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny erraient dans les rues se chamaillant sur l'endroit où ils iraient en premier. Ron voulait rendre visite aux jumeaux avant d'aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, comme ça ils n'auraient pas à transporter leurs livres partout avec eux. Hermione était sans égal sur le fait qu'ils devaient d'abord aller à la librairie et chez l'apothicaire pour en être débarrassé. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé alors que les deux autres continuaient de se chamailler.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant le magasin de baguettes d'Olivander, ils rencontrèrent Neville. « Salut, » fit-il joyeusement.

« Salut Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

« J'achète juste une nouvelle baguette pour l'école. Je pense que cette année sera un peu meilleure, maintenant que j'ai ma propre baguette, et maintenant que je n'ais plus besoin de prendre potions. »

« Je sais, n'est-ce pas formidable ? » dit Ron, « Plus de Snape. »

Neville hocha la tête enthousiaste avant qu'Hermione ne demande, « Ta grand-mère était fâchée à propos de ton autre baguette ? »

« Elle l'était au début, » répondit Neville, « mais après que je lui ais raconté toute l'histoire elle n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Je pense qu'elle devait même être un peu fière de moi. »

« C'est génial, » fit Harry en souriant à l'autre garçon.

« Luna Lovegood est ici aussi, vous l'avez vue ? » demanda Neville.

« Non, pas encore, » répondit Ginny.

« Je pense qu'elle allait chez Fleury et Bott, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« On allait juste aller chez l'apothicaire avant de passer à la librairie, mais peut-être qu'on la verra, » dit Hermione.

A ce moment, la grand-mère de Neville sortit du magasin d'Olivander. Le vautour au sommet de son chapeau semblait encore plus rongé par les mites que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. « Neville, » appela-t-elle en le cherchant des yeux.

« Je dois y aller, on se voit dans le train. J'arrive ! » il se dépêcha de traverser la foule.

« Juste aller chez l'apothicaire ! » fit Ron blessé, « On allait juste voir les jumeaux ! »

« Ne sois pas bête Ron, l'apothicaire prendra deux secondes. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, va simplement chez Fleury et Bott et on se verra là bas. » Ron roula des yeux et grommela dans sa barbe, mais alla tout de même chez l'apothicaire, ce pour quoi Harry lui fut reconnaissant parce qu'il avait besoin de renouveler sa réserve de potions et ne s'imaginait pas y aller avec une bonne raison de faire ça alors qu'il n'avait pas eu la bonne BUSE en potion.

Harry essaya de s'éloigner du groupe pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin, mais une fois dans le magasin, Ron sembla ne pas vouloir le quitter d'une semelle. Finalement, Harry s'avança simplement et fit ses achats en sous le nez de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas de potions non ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Non, mais on ne sait jamais quand ça deviendra pratique, pas vrai, et Hermione va piquer une crise si on utilise tout le temps son kit. »

« C'est plutôt vrai, » fit pensivement Ron, « peut-être que je vais en acheter un peu moi aussi ? En plus, si tu veux être auror tu devrais t'y connaître, pas vrai ? »

Après que Ginny et Hermione eurent fini, le quatuor se dirigea vers la librairie. Là, ils se séparèrent avec l'accord de se retrouver à l'extérieur lorsqu'ils auraient fini.

Harry avait prit le reste de ses livres lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la section potions. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione était la seule dans l'allée qui l'intéressait. « Salut Harry, » l'accueillit-elle. « Tu prend les cours de potion avancés aussi ? »

« Euh, non, » admit Harry. « Mais je me demandais si je devait vraiment suivre le cours pour passer le concourt ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit Hermione confuse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ça ? »

« Bien, » Harry prit une inspiration, « je veux vraiment devenir auror, et j'ai besoin des potions pour ça. Alors, je me demandais, » il s'arrêta, « Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à faire un cours indépendant. J'achèterai le livre et ferai tout le travail, » l'assura-t-il voyant qu'elle semblait septique, « Je voulais juste emprunter tes notes, occasionnellement, et j'ai pensé, » il s'arrêta.

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'être la bonne personne à qui tu devrais le demander Harry. Qu'en est-il du professeur Snape, tu lui en as parlé ? »

Harry secoua la tête, « Tu sais, il ne me laisserait pas dans son cours 'Mione, je n'ais pas eu une BUSE assez bonne, et il ne peut pas faire un cours spécial pour moi n'est-ce pas ? » Il pouvait voir qu'elle commençait à être convaincue malgré son meilleur jugement. « D'ailleurs, ils disent que la meilleure façon d'apprendre quelque chose était de l'enseigner, » ajouta-t-il.

« J'imagine… »

« Merci Hermione ! T'es la meilleure ! » s'exclama Harry qui jubilait. Elle lui fit un demi-sourire alors qu'ils reportaient leur attention au rayon en face d'eux.

Après avoir été chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse et un autre passage, plus pointu, dans l'allée des Embrumes, Severus entra dans la librairie. Il y erra pendant un moment avant de se diriger vers la section potions. Il feuilletait tranquillement un livre lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

La fille Granger et Harry discutaient dans l'allée d'à c'ôté. Il écouta prudemment. Alors Harry voulait continuer d'étudier les potions hein ? Bien, s'il était prêt à le faire lui-même, alors il avait définitivement besoin d'offrir au garçon une place dans son cours. Les potions Avancées étaient plutôt difficiles, et était nettement plus dangereux d'en tenter quelques unes sans personne pour vous superviser. Rapidement, alors que la conversation se terminait, Severus se demanda si c'était ce que Harry ne lui avait pas dit, mais il repoussa rapidement cette pensée en pensant à la manière dont il pourrait faire entrer Harry dans son cours sans soulever de soupçons.

Pendant que Severus complotait, les autres payaient leurs livres à la caisse. Quand ils eurent tous payé, les quatre étudiants se dirigèrent vers Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Le magasin était un peu plus petit que ceux qui l'entouraient, mais tout l'espace possible était utilisé pour étaler ce que Fred et George avaient inventé. Harry aperçu des baguettes rusées, des feux d'artifices, des boîtes à sandwich esquives, et des chapeaux qui disparaissaient parmi la myriade d'autres objets. A en juger par la foule dans le magasin, les jumeaux faisaient du bon travail. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir également dans le magasin Lee Jordan.

Au moment où il les vit, Lee prévint les jumeaux. « Salut ! » appela l'une des têtes rousses.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ici Hermione ! » fit l'autre d'un ton effronté.

« Ron voulait venir ici, » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Et pas toi, je suis blessé ! »

« Je vois que les affaires vont bien, » commenta Harry en direction de George.

« Certainement ! » lui dit George.

« Nous sommes très déçu que tu ne nous ais jamais rien demandé Harry, » lui dit Fred d'un ton faussement sévère.

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai pensé à un marécage portable à mettre dans la salle à manger, mais comme je dois aussi y manger, » il finit en haussant les épaules.

« La prochaine fois j'imagine. »

« En parlant de la chauve souris, comment est sa maison ? » demanda Ron curieux. « Est-ce qu'il y avait des objets de Magie Noire partout ? »

« Pas dans les pièces qui m'étaient autorisées, » fit Harry. « L'endroit ressemble un peu à Grimmauld Place, vraiment. Du genre abandonné et vide. »

« Est-ce que Snape a été horrible ? » demanda Ginny.

« Pas pire que d'habitude, » répondit Harry. Il pensa à ajouter qu'il était bien mieux parfois, mais ne le fit pas en pensant qu'ils ne le croiraient jamais.

« Pas de veine vieux, » tenta de le consoler Ron avant que Hermione ne dise, « Puisqu'on est là on devrait jeter un œil avant de devoir partir. »

« Oui, » firent les jumeaux d'une même voix, « Vous devez voir cette chose qu'on vient juste de finir, » et ils menèrent Harry et les autres faire un tour complet des lieux avec son lot de démonstrations. Harry fut très impressionné et le fit savoir. Les jumeaux répondirent qu'ils n'auraient pas pu le faire sans lui. A ce moment, Hermione mentionna qu'ils devaient partir s'ils voulaient être chez Florian Fotarôme à temps. Quelques instants et achats plus tard, le groupe se dirigea vers le salon de crèmes glacées.

Ils virent Mrs Weasley qui les attendait à l'extérieur, cependant il n'y avait aucun signe du professeur Snape. Mrs Weasley venait juste de finir de s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce qui était sur leur liste et s'apprêtait à les emmener, lorsqu'une grande sorcière blonde apparut avec son fils. « Molly, » fit la sorcière, « j'aimerais te parler. »

« Oui, bien sûr Narcissa, » dit Mrs Weasley, semblant plus que surprise. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à l'intérieur ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers les étudiants chargés de sacs.

« Oui, vas-y aussi Draco. Et essaye de ne pas te faire jeter de sort cette fois, » fit Mrs Malfoy d'une voix froide mais légèrement exaspérée.

Les cinq se dirigèrent à l'intérieur avec plusieurs coups d'œils et regards noirs entre Malfoy et les autres. Ils prirent une table aussi proche que possible des deux sorcières, bien qu'ils soient toujours trop éloignés pour pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit. Tous pouvaient dire que Mrs Malfoy était légèrement plus animée que d'habitude et quoi qu'elle dise, cela agitait Mrs Weasley. « Personne n'a d'oreille à rallonge ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non, » fit Ron, « je voulais en acheter mais j'ai oublié. »

« D'oreilles à quoi ? » demanda Draco, ses oreilles se dressant.

« Oui, comme si on allait te dire quelque chose, » fit Harry.

« J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois Balafré. Tu as passé un bon été ? » ricana-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien prudemment, alors qu'il se souvenait de sa promesse à Snape, mais Hermione dit : « Tu es sûr que tu veux provoquer une bagarre Malfoy ? Ta mère vient juste de dire d'essayer de ne pas encore te faire jeter de sort, non ? »

« Ouais, j'imagine qu'elle en a marre de tous les défaire, » grinça Ron. Malfoy grogna mais fut silencieux. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de paraître indifférent et au dessus de leurs méchancetés, mais il échouait abominablement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly et Narcissa se dirigèrent vers la table. « Viens Draco, » dit sa mère, et le duo partit d'un pas impérial. La matriarche des Weasley prit la chaise que Malfoy venait juste de quitter et Florian lui-même se dirigea vers eux pour prendre leurs commandes.

Quand il fut partit Ron demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait m'an ? » Mrs Weasley secoua simplement la tête et résista fermement à toutes leurs tentatives pour l'interroger. En fin de compte, elle devint rouge et lança sèchement : « Contente-toi de manger ta glace ! »

Ils eurent finit et payé avant que Severus ne réapparaisse. « Vous avez fini vos achats ? » demanda-t-il froidement à Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête. « Suivez-moi alors. Je dois vous ramener chez votre famille. » Harry se retourna et salua ses amis et fut embrassé par Mrs Weasley. Enfin, il fut prêt à partir et lui et Snape retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette pour retourner au Manoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, Harry posa ses sacs hors de la cheminée et s'écarta. Il rassemblait tous ses paquets lorsque Snape sortit de la cheminée et Harry alla à sa chambre sans dire un mot. Severus fronça les sourcils et le suivit, quoique plus lentement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Harry, il vit que le garçon s'était lavé et avait mit des vêtements bien plus en lambeaux que ceux qu'il portait. Severus fronça encore plus les sourcils alors qu'il le regardait aller d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Finalement il dit : « Je n'ais pas voulu te blesser ; je voulais simplement éviter une scène avec tes amis. »

Harry s'arrêta et cligna des yeux dans sa direction. « C'était pas ça, » dit-il en secoua la tête. « Je savais que ça arriverait. Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Réfléchissais à quoi ? »

« Je me demandais ce que Narcissa Malfoy avait dit à Mrs Weasley, je me demandais ce que Tante Pétunia va dire lorsque je reviendrai, et s'ils sont très en colère après moi ou juste un peu, » il fit une pause avant d'admettre : « Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

« Je sais, » Severus s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. « J'ai entendu dire que le Professeur Dumbledore avait rencontré ta tante et avait eut une longue discussion avec elle. Si elle est si imprudente au point d'être en colère contre toi pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, je doute qu'on en tire quelque chose. C'est seulement une semaine, » continua-t-il, « où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? »

« Je pense que mon sens de conservation l'a transformé en soumission, » fit Harry honnêtement.

« Ca serait une première, » commenta Snape avait ce qui devait être un sourire. « Une semaine, ça n'est pas si long. Tu pourras, si tu veux, m'envoyer un hibou quand tu voudras. »

Il dit cela avec une pointe d'hésitation qui révélait plus que ce qu'il aurait aimé, mais Harry lui sourit. « Je pourrais vous prendre au mot pour ça. C'est votre dernière chance de rétracter votre offre. » Snape lui lança un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire légèrement. « Bien, » fit Harry en reportant son attention à sa valise. « Je pense que c'est tout. »

« Tu es convenablement habillé ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu n'as rien laissé dans la salle à manger ou autre part ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien alors. »

« Je vais juste laisser Hedwige partir et je serai prêt. »

« Je vais descendre ta valise. »

« Merci, » dit Harry. « Je serais en bas dans une minute. » Snape hocha la tête alors qu'il faisait léviter la valise et quittait la pièce alors qu'Harry ouvrait la fenêtre. « On se voit dans le Surrey Hedwige, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il transportait la chouette blanche à la fenêtre. Il resta debout devant la fenêtre pendant un moment, la regardant s'envoler au loin, puis il prit sa cage, lança un dernier regard à la pièce et descendit les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de son professeur devant la porte d'entrée.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la limite de la propriété et Severus mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry avant de les faire transplaner dans une rue proche de Privet Drive. Sans un mot, Harry prit l'une des poignées de sa valise et, après avoir mit un charme de camouflage, ils se dirigèrent vers le numéro quatre.

Quand ils trouvèrent la maison, dont Severus se moqua, Snape frappa à la porte et elle fut ouverte par Vernon Dursley. « Jeune homme, de retour, » dit-il méchamment.

« Bonjour Oncle Vernon, » répondit Harry d'un ton aussi neutre que possible alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. « Met ta valise dans le placard et monte dans ta chambre, » fit Vernon en jetant un œil prudent vers Snape.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit mais gravit les marches aussi lentement que possible. Tante Pétunia qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine lui lança un regard noir, alors il pressa un peu le pas. Harry atteignit le haut des escaliers avant que quiconque ne parle, alors il entra dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui. Ca avait toujours été décevant depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard pour la première fois, mais maintenant la déception était plus grande que jamais.

« Est-ce que c'est vous ? » demanda la Tante Pétunia.

« Lequel ? » lui demanda Snape ses propres sourcils haussés.

« Celui qui a ensorcelé mes fleurs ! » lui dit-elle d'un air renfrogné.

« Non, ça n'était pas moi. Je vous signalerais cependant qu'Harry aura bientôt dix-sept ans, et que lorsqu'il les aura, la magie chez lui ne lui sera plus interdite. » Vernon commença à enfler et venait d'ouvrir la bouche quand Snape continua, « Jusque là, il y a eut plusieurs personnes qui ont veillé sur lui. Vous avez dû rencontrer les autres, » il les regarda d'un air interrogateur. La Tante Pétunia hocha la tête silencieusement. « Alors vous savez qu'ils sont tous redoutables. Cependant, je me sens obligé de vous dire, qu'alors que ce sont des personnes gentilles, je ne le suis pas. Vous pouvez le demander à votre neveu si vous ne me croyez pas. » Il leur lança un regard noir pendant un moment puis monta les escaliers.

Il su au moment où il vit la porte que c'était celle de la chambre d'Harry, et cela le fit grogner, mais il entra dans la chambre aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. « Je pars maintenant. »

« Ils ont dit quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi anxieux qu'il l'était en réalité.

« Pas vraiment, » il sourit, « surtout quand je leur ais fait remarquer que tu seras bientôt en âge. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, » plaida Harry.

« Si. Envoie-moi un hibou si tu as des problèmes. »

« Maintenant ils vont sûrement me jeter dehors quand j'aurais dix-sept ans. »

« Tu n'auras pas nulle part où aller. Les Weasleys t'hébergeront si tu n'as rien d'autre. Et tu es le bienvenu chez moi, bien que ça soit vraiment en dernier recours. »

« Merci, » dit Harry alors que Severus hochait la tête et se retournait pour partir.

Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna, « Tu t'es souvenu de prendre un journal au Chemin de Traverse ? » Harry rougit légèrement et secoua timidement la tête. Severus sortit de sa poche un petit livre bleu. « Voilà. »

« Je vous vois dans une semaine, » dit Harry.

« Une semaine, » approuva Severus.

Après ça, le sorcier partit et Harry resta seul. Curieusement, il ne se sentait pas aussi seul qu'il l'avait été au début de l'été. Harry s'assit sur son lit en s'agrippant à son nouveau journal et Hedwige entra dans la pièce en planant et se dirigea vers lui. « Eh bien ma fille, » murmura-t-il, « ça va certainement être une année intéressante. »

FIN YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Note de la traductrice** ne faites pas attention à l'espèce de "yéé" au dessus, c'était juste un coup de fatigue mais que j'ai quand même laissé pour le fun. Bon tout ça pour dire que...voilà...sniff, c'est la fin, je ne sais pas combien de personnes liront cette note de fin inutile (je comprendrais parfaitement que peu de personne la lise puisque moi-même je ne lis jamais ce genre de notes) mais en tout cas j'aimerais vous dire à tous un grand MERCI pour m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout et puis pour avoir lu cette fic (même ceux qui mettent pas de reviews...(moi-même j'en met pas souvent d'ailleurs')), et puis aussi merci à MQW pour m'avoir permis de la traduire (oulaaah, ça commence à faire cliché tout ça), sinon ben je ne ferais pas la suite (parce que oui, il y a une suite) tout simplement parce que, comme je l'ais dis dans certaines réponses aux reviews, dans cette fic c'était la relation entre Harry et Severus qui m'intéressait, alors que la suite est plus basée sur Harry, Ron et Hermione et leur sixième année à Poudlard, un nouvel affrontement avec Voldemort et tout le reste, alors voilà. Bon sur ceux j'espère vous revoir bientôt !

**Pour les RAR :** je les posterai demain, je ne suis pas sur mon ordinateur et la connection est très mauvaise alors voilà, vous aurez vos réponses demain !

Squisse


End file.
